


Верный путь

by Kosharik, KotVmeshke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Foreknowledge, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosharik/pseuds/Kosharik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotVmeshke/pseuds/KotVmeshke
Summary: Каково жить, точно зная, что может случиться в будущем? Легко и просто, ведь всегда можно избежать проблем и выбрать правильное решение? А вот и нет, тяжело и почти безнадёжно, потому что иногда опасность впереди не только у тебя. Как и счастье.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Верный путь

**Author's Note:**

> Прообразы героев:  
> https://ibb.co/VTcdY5y - Холден  
> https://ibb.co/vHXnNWj - Матис

Кованая решётка качалась от шквального ветра, крупные капли дождя причудливо переливались в неверном свете масляного фонаря. Обычный вечер столицы – шторм, дождь, туман – вечная хмарь, которой платил этот город за скальные берега, непреодолимые для врагов, за надёжную защиту морских волн, в бесконечном танце бьющихся об острые глыбы камня.

Холден ненавидел этот город, в котором даже за крепкими стенами домов не было тепла, огонь в каминах – лишь обманка, иллюзия, во всяком случае, так казалось парню. Подув на озябшие пальцы – тонкие перчатки уже не спасали – и поглубже накинув капюшон, он поспешил вдоль улицы, стараясь держаться тени: ни к чему привлекать внимание к припозднившемуся путнику здесь, среди особняков знати. Особенно если учесть, зачем он гулял тут поздним вечером.

Холден огляделся и остановился под раскидистым деревом, ветви которого уже не спасали от дождя. Нужно было ещё раз всё продумать, а отсюда очень удачно была видна его цель – окно, в котором уже погасили свет: ещё бы, ведь хозяин веселится на балу у короля и не вернётся до поздней ночи, а слуги, почувствовав свободу, уже утянули из погреба несколько бутылей крепкой настойки и тоже праздновали одним им известный праздник. Если подумать, это не должно быть трудным – несколько шагов через улицу, скрываясь в тенях, подтянуться на решётке и, добравшись до одной из ветвей, пробежать по ней, скрываясь от злости собак. А там уж совсем просто – окно, тайник, и вещица, так интересующая нанимателя, уже у Холдена. Не более получаса, и он уже далеко от этого квартала, там, где можно посидеть в тепле, пусть оно и не коснётся замёрзшей души.

Парень уже было собрался идти, как снова замер: из-за поворота показался человек, несмотря на дождь, шедший с непокрытой головой. В тусклом свете фонаря было видно, что он довольно молод, но при этом у него белые, будто седые волосы и странно равнодушное для подобной погоды выражение лица. Поравнявшись с Холденом, прохожий мазнул по нему взглядом и замер.

– Не нужно. Выжди три дня. Ради себя и многих невинных, – порывисто попросил он.

– О чём вы? – Холдену даже не пришлось делать вид, что он удивлён, и парень попытался поймать чужой взгляд, понять, что скрывается за короткой фразой. Он не чувствовал угрозы, хотя обычно был весьма хорош в такого рода догадках, но незнакомец отводил глаза, точнее, продолжал смотреть куда-то сквозь Холдена и, кажется, даже сквозь всю эту улицу, а то и через весь мир.

– Не нужно делать того, что задумал, – повторил прохожий. – Не сегодня, – и пошёл дальше по улице, больше не обращая внимания на недавнего собеседника.

В душе у Холдена появилась толика сомнения, но вот со стороны особняка донёсся пьяный смех, и вор, махнув рукой на предупреждение, направился к изгороди. Ловко взобравшись на забор, парень ещё раз огляделся, убеждаясь, что вокруг по-прежнему спокойно, и перемахнул на низко свисавшую ветку: он проделывал такое не раз, даже смешно, как небрежно люди относятся к защите своей собственности. Цинично усмехнувшись, Холден пошёл вперёд. На окне стоял простенький засов, к которому был привязан колокольчик, парень поморщился: он не любил такие сюрпризы, но всё же принялся за работу. Чуть позже, бесшумно спрыгнув на обильно натёртый воском светлый паркет, Холден замер, прислушиваясь. Колокольчик, как ожидалось, молчал, только ветка мяты, которой, видимо, пытались отогнать злых духов, едва заметно колыхалась на сквозняке.

Тайник. Вор крутанулся на носках, пытаясь понять, где скрывается нужное ему место. Туманный пейзаж в вычурной раме, до него было всего несколько шагов, но прежде чем парень успел их сделать, на лестнице раздались осторожные шаги, словно кто-то пытался красться по незнакомому дому, невольно производя шуму больше, чем хотел. Внутри все оборвалось в предчувствии беды, проклятый незнакомец, никак он накаркал. Вор, прислушавшись наконец к своим инстинктам, забрался обратно на подоконник… Резкий порыв ветра колыхнул створку окна, и колокольчик подал голос. Как Холден мог забыть о нём?! Такая глупость! Люди, там, на лестнице, больше не пытались скрываться, теперь парня могла спасти только скорость. Последнее, что он запомнил – неосторожный шаг, короткий полёт и вспышка боли перед затопившей всё темнотой. Если подумать, более глупо проколоться было нельзя.

Очнулся Холден от пощёчины. С трудом открыв глаза и поморщившись от яркого огня фонаря над головой, он сфокусировал взгляд на склонившемся над ним мужчиной.

– Очухался? Вставай и пошли, – тот выпрямился, и стало понятно, что рядом с ним стоит скалящийся пёс, которого удерживали за ошейник, и ещё двое слуг, так что о том, чтобы попытаться сбежать, не было и речи. Хотя, может, чуть позже, когда они окажутся среди серых улиц, к тому же можно было попытаться отболтаться, мало ли, напился человек, перелез через забор… Сверху донёсся насмешливый звон колокольчика, Холден поморщился, но сдаваться не спешил. Голова раскалывалась, спину простреливало острой болью, а ещё, кажется, он вывернул себе запястье и получил по рёбрам от доброй охраны.

– А вот и ты, как и ожидалось, исключительно точен, – голос, раздавшийся, когда они миновали ворота, заставил Холдена вздрогнуть и рвануться вперёд в надежде добраться до усмехающегося мужчины, стереть с лица его довольное выражение.

– Мразь, – сквозь боль прошептал он, когда один из слуг слишком уж резво приложил его по ногам, заставив упасть на колени.

– Ничего личного, – хмыкнул новый посредник, один из многих, с кем работал Холден: его явно совершенно не волновала судьба одного незадачливого вора, – удача – очень капризная дама. Доставьте его в каземат, – крикнул он в ту сторону, откуда парень уже давно слышал перестук копыт. Кажется, у него не будет и шанса на побег. – Не стоило красть у фаворитки короля, – кажется, в голосе его пленителя мелькнули сочувствующие нотки, – ты был полезен и ещё пожил бы в подлунном мире. Увести!

Холдена вздёрнули на ноги, выкручивая руки – явно никто не собирался церемониться с вором. С трудом удержав болезненный стон, парень попытался всё же хоть немного оценить ситуацию. Ни шанса, ни просвета. Неужели всё? Добегался из-за каких-то не очень-то и дорогих камушков и истеричной дамочки, что смогла запрыгнуть в постель короля…

Руки втиснули в колодки, а его самого швырнули на дощатый пол крытой повозки – и здесь не повезло, не перепрыгнешь через борт и не сиганёшь в темноту улиц на удачу. Всё, что теперь оставалось – лежать смирно и считать минуты до того, как закроются двери темницы, и потом до рассвета, а вот до заката Холден уже не доживёт, это было совершенно ясно.

Мерный стук копыт отзывался вспышками боли в голове, лежать было жёстко, ныло всё тело, в душе поднималось раздражение – и на посредника, и на недавнего прохожего, но парень понимал, что это всё бесполезно. Не с его образом жизни надеяться на долгие годы удачи. Три дня, ишь ты. Если подумать, странный седой мог быть прав, срок, данный Холдену на выполнение задания, истекал послезавтра, после его могли и не ждать на нужном месте… Чего уж теперь трепыхаться.

Повозка остановилась, и вор вынырнул из своих невесёлых мыслей. Ему не сказали ни слова, вышвырнули, как котёнка, за шкирку, совершенно не волнуясь о том, сможет ли вор удержаться на ногах. Холден даже отчасти был горд – хотя с чего бы позволять себе подобное чувство? – что не порадовал охрану, упав в грязь, которой, кажется, всё было залито перед входом в казематы.

Ступени тянулись бесконечно, каждый шаг отдавался тупой болью в висках, но вот его втолкнули в затхлый каменный мешок.

– Недолго тебе осталось, – зло выдохнул оставшийся за дверью охранник, – собаке – собачья смерть.

Холден хотел даже спросить, отчего столько злости? Он же просто вор, таких хватало вокруг, подумаешь, увёл цацку у истеричной дамочки, но промолчал. В камере было холодно настолько, что парень затрясся, сжимаясь в комок и стараясь не прикасаться к влажной каменной стене. Ближе к рассвету он, должно быть, опять отключился.

В маленькое окошко под самым потолком пробивался робкий солнечный луч, в коридоре послышались шаги. Скрипнула какая-то дверь, послышался негромкий стук, снова скрип, шаги, в камеру к Холдену зашёл охранник, брякнул на пол миску и кружку, и снова воцарилась тишина.

Вор неохотно пошевелился. Голова кружилась, к горлу подкатывала тошнота, едва ли в таком состоянии удалось бы втолкнуть в себя и более изысканное блюдо, не то что это непонятное нечто. А вот пить хотелось до горечи на губах, так что, пересилив себя, Холден дотянулся до помятой кружки. Колодки с него, разумеется, не сняли, но руки были скованы спереди, так что какая-никакая свобода действий у парня была. Напившись чуть затхлой, но чистой воды, вор снова свернулся на полу.

Лучи солнца всё сильнее заливали тесную комнатку, прогревая её, холод остался в прошлом, и к полудню Холден задыхался от жары, так что появившимся стражникам на какой-то миг он даже обрадовался.

Вот только радость сразу угасла:

– Отбегался, – неприятно улыбнулся зашедший в камеру охранник. – Цени, на твою казнь Его Величество явится, давно таких развлечений не было.

– Король? – хрипло выдохнул Холден. – Из-за простой кражи…

– Какой кражи? Забыл, что на твоей отсутствующей совести несколько трупов? – стражник дёрнул вора за плечо, подгоняя. – Шевелись, на центральной площади уже подготовили плаху, негоже разочаровывать знать.

– Какие трупы?! Ты что городишь?! – воскликнул Холден, пытаясь вывернуться из захвата, откуда только силы взялись?

– Тебе лучше знать, в чём тебя обвиняют, – парень получил ещё один удар в бок и с трудом удержался на ногах, – а если забыл, приговор огласят. Двигай ногами!

Холден пытался сопротивляться, правда, последние силы на это отдал, но в итоге получил только ещё несколько затрещин по дороге и всё же оказался на помосте, что спешно соорудили для казни.

На площади уже собралась любопытствующая толпа, слушался гомон и выкрики торговцев в лавках по периметру – такой наплыв народу сулил большую выручку. Под навесом прямо перед плахой сидел король со своей свитой, со скучающим видом смотревший на покачивающуюся верёвку, которую только что закрепил палач, и слушал что-то нашёптывавшего советника. Стража со всех сторон, на помосте рядом глашатай, палач и священник – отпустить грехи перед казнью, сбежать не выйдет, и оправдания Холдена, если его и правда обвинят в убийстве, никто не будет слушать, приговор уже вынесен. Парень крепче сжал кулаки и вздёрнул подбородок: он не будет молить о пощаде, не дождутся.

Король, переведя взгляд на осуждённого, махнул платком, давая понять, что можно начинать. Монарх редко принимал участие в казнях рядовых граждан, тех, кого ждала петля, а не топор – много чести, но Холден был порядочной костью в его горле, да и в вину ему вменялось слишком многое, так что пришлось переступить через свои принципы. Взвизгнул горн, заставив всех собравшихся затихнуть и жадно ловить каждое слово глашатая.

– Народ славного Деира! Слушай слово короля-хранителя земли нашей и вершителя справедливого суда, – Холден с трудом удержался от хмыканья, даже в таком положении не удавалось проигнорировать данное заявление: все в столице, да и по всей стране знали, насколько справедливым на самом деле бывал королевский суд, Мелит был самодуром и решал дела, опираясь больше на своё настроение и сладкие речи очередной постельной грелки. Глашатай тем временем провозглашал, за что же скромный вор оказался в шаге от петли, если верить ему, Холден умудрился выкосить лучший отряд королевских гвардейцев в одиночку, ограбить дворец и хвалился тем, что продолжит свои злодеяния. Холден, поражённый этими словами, уже хотел начать спорить – всё равно терять уже нечего, когда получил очередной удар по рёбрам, выбивший воздух и лишивший возможности говорить.

Обличительная речь закончилась, и на помост поднялся монах в простой рясе, на его усеянном морщинами лице застыло смиренное выражение, а глаза сверкали светом истинной веры, пока он читал молитву.

– Как требует того древняя традиция… – начал он чуть охрипшим голосом, но его перебил глашатай:

– Прегрешения этого отребья слишком сильны!

– И всё же, – монах упрямо посмотрел на посмевшего прервать канон, – у него, как и у всех, есть душа, и если найдётся среди жителей Деира или гостей нашего славного города невинная дева или юноша, что согласится святым обрядом снять грех с этого заблудшего чада, пусть сделает шаг вперёд и назовётся.

Холден криво улыбнулся. Не стоит и надеяться, что найдётся идиотка, которая пойдёт против желания короля понаблюдать за чьей-то предсмертной агонией, но к его искреннему изумлению из толпы раздался негромкий голос:

– Я согласен.

По площади прокатился гул, словно вся собравшаяся толпа изумлённо выдохнула в один момент. Король повернулся в сторону голоса, пытаясь выяснить, кто же оказался настолько глуп, в его глазах зажглась ярость, но всё же он промолчал, прислушавшись к тихому голосу одного из своих спутников.

– Подойди ближе, дитя, и назови своё имя! – потребовал монах, а Холден понял, что до дрожи хочет жить, но кто сейчас стоит в толпе? Шанс начать заново или проводник более худшей доли?

Люди, перешёптываясь, расступились перед идущим, и вор понял, что к помосту направляется тот самый беловолосый парень, которого он встретил вчера. Глашатай, стоявший рядом, фыркнул: «Что с блаженного взять?» – и отвернулся, а вот Холден сжал руки в кулаки: он не верил в совпадения, не верил, что тот, кого он встретил перед провальным ограблением, случайно даёт ему шанс жить.

– Ты понимаешь, какую ношу собираешься взвалить на себя? – монах тоже сошёл со своего места, он почти не покидал стен обители, так что не знал, кто перед ним. – Это союз не только наших бренных оболочек, но и душ, а эта душа запятнана смертью.

– Пятен на этой душе не больше, чем на любой другой, – безэмоционально отозвался беловолосый, по-прежнему глядя куда-то в пространство, но тем не менее не спотыкаясь поднявшись на помост. – Моё имя Матис, и я подтверждаю своё желание спасти этого человека.

– Вступить с ним в священный союз, ты хотел сказать, – с едкой насмешкой уточнил глашатай, – и в итоге сгореть с ним в очистительном пламени.

– Уйдите, если не можете молчать! – выдохнул монах, отмахиваясь от несносного человека. – Матис… Как интересно… Подарок бога, редко встретишь имя с подобным смыслом.

– А у меня вообще право голоса есть? – Холдену казалось, что всё это – абсурд, не с ним, наверное, этот беловолосый отравил его на той улице, и всё происходящее – лишь бред. Парень вновь попытался поймать блуждающий взгляд, и вновь безрезультатно.

– Ты здесь – лишь безмолвная тень, стоящая на пороге, – с горечью выдал монах. – Итак, древний обычай велит дать шанс заблудшей душе. Уберите петлю, она больше не пригодится.

Палач кивнул, подойдя к Холдену, снял с его рук колодки и отошёл к столбу – разбираться с верёвкой. Матис же, дождавшись, когда вора освободят, встал напротив него, и парень наконец смог посмотреть прямо в лицо нежданному спасителю. У того, помимо необычного цвета волос, оказались разные глаза – один голубой, другой зелёный, вот уж точно подарок бога, в которого Холден не верил. И смотрел этот «подарок» по-прежнему куда-то сквозь него, словно всё происходящее его не касалось, и от этого вор ещё сильнее нервничал. С другой стороны, главное – избежать смерти, а уж от милого супруга он свалить всегда сможет.

Мысли не помешали Холдену краем глаза следить за реакцией толпы вообще и короля в частности. Люди перешёптывались, явно обсуждая неожиданное спасение осуждённого, а монарх хмурился, но больше никак не показывал, что недоволен происходящим: против традиций не пойдёшь, не сейчас – точно, а вот в ближайшем будущем стоит быть очень осторожным и, пожалуй, прикрыть этого блаженного в благодарность.

– Дети мои, волей бога нашего мы собрались сегодня не для пира темной смерти, а для того, чтобы соединить две души в их смертной жизни, – торжественно начал монах, Холден лишь поморщился, – так давайте порадуемся за них и найдём в себе силы простить проступок этого человека, как простил его невинный…

Душещипательная речь грозила затянуться, Холден с трудом ловил лишь часть слов, голова ощутимо кружилась. Осознал он, что всё закончилось, только почувствовав на своём запястье чужое осторожное прикосновение: Матис потянул его прочь с помоста – очень вовремя, потому что король нашёптывал что-то советнику. Холден, прикинув, как побыстрее выбраться из толпы, повернул в сторону едва заметного переулка. Шли быстро, хоть вора и пошатывало, но желание убраться подальше придавало сил.

Площадь с гомонящими людьми осталась позади, и Матис разжал пальцы.

– Тебе нужно к лекарю.

– Нужно свалить отсюда как можно дальше и спрятаться, а у лекарей будут искать в первую очередь, и на этот раз казни устраивать никто не станет, – возразил Холден. – Ты сам-то понимаешь, кого разозлил, помогая мне?

– Пойдём, – Матис, проигнорировав последнюю фразу, направился куда-то вглубь города, – я знаю, где тебе помогут.

– О, ну, конечно, – хмыкнул Холден, – и там, полагаю, я и останусь на веки вечные. Не знаю, какие у тебя мотивы, но как-то не верится, что сначала ты просто проходишь мимо, предупреждая меня, а потом спасаешь от смерти. В какую игру ты играешь?

Блаженный остановился и повернул голову:

– Я спас не тебя, а многих других. Твоя смерть сегодня привела бы к войне, разрушившей этот город. Я этого не хочу. Идём, – повторил он.

– Бред, – буркнул Холден, вот только сил спорить уже не было, всё же досталось ему прилично. – Ладно, пошли.

Парень не был склонен к насилию, но если придётся, то с своим странным спасителем он разобраться сможет, а там только выбраться за ворота, и прощай, город вечных дождей, вору везде работа найдётся.

Шли недолго, оказалось, Матис привёл Холдена к сиротскому дому, но блаженный не стал входить в центральную дверь, а обошёл здание и открыл узкую створку. Убедившись, что вор, тяжело ступая, идёт следом, Матис постучал в одну из комнат в полутёмном коридоре.

Открыла дородная женщина с усталым лицом.

– Матис? Что-то случилось? – встревоженно уточнила она.

– Здравствуйте, Марта. Этому человеку нужна помощь, общение со стражами не прошло даром, – безэмоционально ответил тот.

– Ох, бедный. Проходите, конечно, сейчас… – женщина отошла чуть в сторону, пропуская гостей.

Холден хотел огрызнуться: он не любил такие места – слишком тяжёлая атмосфера, но женщина была по-настоящему радушной и искренне волновалась за незнакомца, и отвечать ей резкостью было бы слишком.

Комната, куда их провели, оказалась поразительно чистой и тёплой, словно сюда не добралась извечная влага. Холден остановился, сделав несколько шагов от двери, чтобы не мешаться под ногами засуетившейся женщины, Матис с по-прежнему отсутствующим видом опустился на свободный табурет и застыл, а Марта, достав из шкафа чистую ткань и какие-то склянки, повернулась к вору.

– Что же ты, мальчик, проходи сюда, присядь и расскажи, как себя чувствуешь, куда били, голова не болит?

– Было бы чему болеть, – улыбнулся Холден и, решив не дожидаться просьб, скинул рубаху. По ощущениям, синяков на торсе хватало, и хорошо, что только их, лучше уж пусть посмотрят, чем потом это отольётся неприятными последствиями, – на голове, скорее всего, ссадина, – он прикоснулся к спутанным волосам на затылке и тихо зашипел он боли.

Марта критически осмотрела нежданного пациента, аккуратно касаясь гематом, и вздохнула:

– Матис, принеси воды, пожалуйста, – блаженный молча кивнул и, забрав кувшин со стола, вышел. – Ох, бедный, досталось же тебе… Ну, ничего, и не такие травмы лечили.

– Не настолько всё и плохо, – отмахнулся Холден, – живой же.

– Было бы лучше, если бы сломал что-нибудь? – хмыкнула Марта, осматривая его затылок. – Отлежаться бы тебе пару дней.

– Ага, шею, – тихо выдохнул вор и уже громче добавил: – Не получится отлежаться, – он понимал, что время не на его стороне, и если уж на него повесили подобные обвинения, то свободно гулять по улицам не дадут, остаётся только надеяться, что король даст отставку своей фаворитке, но та слишком уж долго держится рядом.

– Почему? Насолил кому-то?

Холден рассмеялся достаточно резко для того, чтобы это можно было счесть признаком веселья:

– О да, насолил, и ещё как, – получив в ответ только внимательный взгляд.

– Спасибо, милый, – женщина обернулась к вернувшемуся Матису, – помоги, пожалуйста, – и занялась приведением Холдена в относительно здоровое состояние, блаженный с по-прежнему отсутствующим видом подавал всё необходимое. Вор ругался вполголоса, но старался не дёргаться лишний раз, чтобы не мешать Марте делать своё дело.

Закончив, женщина хмуро оглядела Холдена.

– Матис, ему нужен покой, иначе все мои труды насмарку. Твоя бывшая комната сейчас свободна, проводи своего знакомого и проследи, чтобы он пару дней не влезал никуда, – строго сказала она, понимая, что сам пациент добровольно на отдых не согласится.

Холден решил не спорить сейчас, раз уж Марта не в курсе, кто он такой и от чего бежит, не стоит её вмешивать, лучше уж поговорить наедине с Матисом, а заодно уточнить, что ему всё же нужно.

– Конечно, – отозвался блаженный. – Вам ещё чем-нибудь потом помочь, раз уж я здесь?

– Пока не нужно, спасибо, – улыбнулась женщина в ответ, – отдыхай.

Матис кивнул и, дождавшись, пока вор оденется, добавил:

– Идём.

– За тобой – хоть на край света, мой дорогой, – не удержался Холден.

Блаженный привычно никак не отреагировал, открыв дверь, а Марта только усмехнулась, наводя порядок:

– Лучше слушай его, Матис дурного не посоветует.

Холден только хмыкнул: ему казалось, что этот самый Матис вообще ничего в этом мире не замечает, так с чего ему давать хорошие советы?

Блаженный молча прошёл по коридору, по лестнице поднялся на второй этаж и открыл одну из дверей.

– Заходи, я пока схожу на кухню.

Холден молча выполнил просьбу, поспешно оглядывая предложенное убежище. Комнатка была маленькой, но светлой, окно явно давно не открывали, но при необходимости можно было выбить стекло. Вот только под окном была брусчатка, пусть и побитая жизнью, но мягко приземлиться на неё было бы достаточно сложно. Неудачное место, почти нет путей отхода, с другой стороны, разве кто-то будет искать Холдена здесь? С тихим стоном парень осторожно присел на узкую кровать: отдохнуть и правда стоило.

Дверь снова открылась минут через десять, вор рефлекторно вздрогнул, готовясь подороже продать свою жизнь, но это оказался Матис с подносом.

– Извини, рацион здесь небогатый, – ровно сказал он, опустив свою ношу на стол.

– Удивительно, что вообще нашлось что-то. Ты здесь частый гость?

– Я вырос в этом доме, – спокойно ответил блаженный, – и после того, как вышел срок моего здесь нахождения, иногда заглядываю, чтобы помочь – работников тут мало, а дел хватает.

– Вот как, – несколько равнодушно бросил Холден, не то чтобы его заботило чужое сложное детство, – и ты думаешь, что здесь до нас не доберутся?

– Тебе нужно закончить начатое, – отозвался Матис, – через два дня всё получится.

– В смысле? Вернуться на эшафот? – Холден недобро прищурился. – Кто ты вообще такой? Зачем вмешиваешься в мою жизнь? И не надо про войны и прочее. Коротко, чётко и по существу.

– Я – никто. Местный ненормальный, – просто ответил Матис. – По крайней мере, так считает большинство жителей этого города. На твою жизнь оказались завязаны слишком много других, а я не хочу, чтобы погибло большинство из моих знакомых. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, закончить то, что начал вчера у того дома, и жить спокойно, вот и всё.

– И с чего бы мне верить местному сумасшедшему? Я уже нагорел с этим заказом, не хочу наступать на те же грабли, увольте. В этом городе достаточно воров, которые могут обойти весьма нехитрую защиту того дома. Я, конечно, благодарен тебе за спасение жизни, но не настолько, чтобы снова рискнуть ею.

Матис помолчал, снова глядя куда-то в пространство.

– У нашего короля есть сын, о котором он не знает и который будет гораздо лучшим правителем, чем его отец. Бастард в курсе о своём происхождении и ждёт удобного момента, чтобы заявить права на корону, – по-прежнему безэмоционально, словно о погоде, поведал он. – У него получится, но перед этим будет война, в которой погибнут слишком многие. Если ты достанешь то, что хотел, короля свергнут гораздо раньше и почти бескровно. Тот, кто нанял тебя, после сегодняшней несостоявшейся казни больше не будет рисковать и пытаться помочь наследнику.

– И ты это знаешь, потому что… – намекнул на продолжение речи Холден. Он не удивился тому, что у короля бегает вокруг тьма неучтённых детей, но вот тому, что Матис участвует в заговоре – другое дело, не походил он на заговорщика, хотя кто знает, может, эта его отрешённость – лишь удачная маска.

– Потому же, почему знаю, что тебе нужно выждать два дня, – не поддался на провокацию блаженный, – и сразу же уходить из этого города. Второй раз от плахи тебя уже никто не спасёт.

– То есть нормального ответа я не дождусь?

Матис вздохнул и наконец посмотрел прямо на Холдена.

– Неизменно только прошлое, будущее зависит от наших поступков. У каждого человека есть выбор – пойти в кабак или остаться дома, согласиться продать ценную вещь или придержать её на чёрный день, выполнить чью-то просьбу или отказать, есть и такие поступки, которые приведут к крутому повороту в жизни. Я вижу эти развилки и иногда предупреждаю людей, правда, прислушиваются к моим словам далеко не все.

– Безумец или святой, что, как по мне, одно и тоже, – Холден не очень поверил такому объяснению, но, с другой стороны, нарочно такое нелепицу не выдумаешь. – То есть плата за мою жизнь – выполнение контракта, что ж, пусть будет так.

– Мне ты ничего не должен, – покачал головой Матис, – я уже сказал, почему вмешался сегодня.

– То есть если я сейчас поднимусь и уйду, ты спокойно меня отпустишь? Что подскажет тебе твой дар в таком случае? – не то чтобы Холден действительно рассматривал подобный вариант, точнее, покинуть это место и спрятаться там, где спокойнее, привычнее, хотелось, но вот отказаться от дела – нет: он не любил незакрытых контрактов.

– А разве я могу как-то тебя задержать? – спокойно уточнил Матис. – И я уже сказал, что будет в таком случае.

– Мог бы попробовать, – хмыкнул Холден. Голова болела всё сильнее, и этот разговор был лишь попыткой прощупать собеседника.

– Поешь и отдохни, – вместо ответа указал блаженный на принесённые блюдо. – Здесь ты в безопасности, я вернусь вечером, – и встал.

Холден не стал спорить, решив, что может позволить себе немного отлежаться, на крайний случай он всегда может успеть уйти до наступления вечера. Матис, больше не говоря ни слова, вышел из комнаты, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Конечно, Холден никуда не ушёл, слишком сильно устал, и, едва осилив оставленную еду, он вырубился, оставляя все свои достаточно смутные планы на потом.

Проснулся вор, когда уже стемнело. На столе горела свеча, а на табурете рядом с закрытыми глазами сидел Матис.

– Ждёшь просветления? – голос звучал хрипло, но всё же насмешка вполне слышна. Холден вновь закрыл глаза: под веки словно песка насыпали, кажется, удар по голове догнал ещё и жаром.

– Нет, жду, пока ты проснёшься, – отозвался блаженный. – Марта передала тебе настой, если голова будет сильно болеть.

– Лучше креплёного вина от головной боли всё равно ничего не придумали, но можно попробовать, – парень неохотно сел.

Матис забрал со стола кружку и протянул её Холдену.

– Не передумал уходить? В городе только и разговоров о том, что сегодня было. Меня пока не трогают, а тебе на улицу днём лучше не выбираться.

– Кто-нибудь знает, что ты здесь обитаешь? – не отвечая, уточнил Холден, принимая кружку и делая осторожный глоток.

– Обычно я обитаю не здесь, – блаженный покачал головой, – но пока придётся побыть тут.

– Всё же понял, в какую глубокую яму себя загнал? Два дня, говоришь… Ладно, эта клетка отличается хоть каким-то комфортом.

– Всегда есть какой-то выход, – по-прежнему спокойно возразил Матис, – и я сделаю всё, чтобы мой путь не закончился так рано.

– Похвальное стремление, дорогой мой.

– Ты голоден? – проигнорировав обращение, уточнил блаженный.

– Нет, отчего-то не хочется.

– Как знаешь. Умыться можно в конце коридора, не заблудишься, если что. Разговаривать ни с кем не советую, – Матис встал. – Я пойду, Марта разрешила и мне переночевать под этой крышей.

– Спасибо ей за радушие, – как бы ни старался Холден, в его голосе всё же прорезались ядовитые нотки.

– Я передам, – и парень вышел, так же, как и в прошлый раз, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Отвар помог, пусть и не сильно, так что Холден вполне нормально себя чувствовал, даже умудрился вполне сносно удерживаться на ногах во время короткой прогулки по коридору, но вот вернувшись в комнату, вор понял, что всё, на что способен – вырубиться и дать себе достаточный отдых.

Утром в комнате никого не было, только на столе появился новый поднос. Ненавязчивость Матиса радовала, но хотелось узнать новости, а он явно был лучшим источником, чем Марта.

День прошёл… никак. Холден дремал, понемногу ел, думал, что теперь делать, снова спал, чувствуя, что сил прибавляется – всё же даже минимальная помощь помогла, – и ждал. За дверью по коридору кто-то проходил, но к нему не заглядывали, так что тихий стук створки оказался некоторой неожиданностью.

– Добрый вечер, – Матис вошёл с по-прежнему отсутствующим видом. – Как самочувствие?

– Готов сбежать отсюда, – признался Холден. – Есть новости?

– Тебя ищут, страже на городских воротах отдан приказ задержать, если увидят, – блаженный опустил на стол очередной поднос и уселся. – Осталось чуть больше суток.

– Город можно покинуть не только через ворота, даже несмотря на то, что он окружён водой, – задумчиво сказал вор. – Ладно, это позже. Говоришь, сутки… И каков план?

– Я не вижу будущее, я вижу перекрёстки чужих судеб, – усмехнулся Матис. – Знаю только, что у тебя всё получится.

– То есть никаких рекомендаций, просто пойти туда, где я уже попался, и украсть ту вещицу, спасибо, ты очень помог. Я уйду отсюда после полуночи, нужно приготовить всё, ведь я остался без инструментов.

– Не совсем. В дом лучше зайти за два часа до рассвета, а не вечером, как в прошлый раз, и заранее связаться с нанимателем, чтобы передать ему вещь как можно скорее, – глядя куда-то в стену, заметил Матис. – Если тот попросит подождать, не соглашайся.

– Да уж, давать шанс заманить себя в очередную ловушку я не собираюсь. Итак, проводишь меня из этого места, когда придёт время, или мне уходить самому?

– Сколько тебе нужно времени на подготовку? – ответил вопросом на вопрос блаженный. – Чем позже ты отсюда уйдёшь, тем лучше.

– Если ты говоришь, что нужно поговорить с заказчиком, то мне лучше уходить сразу после полуночи. К тому же я не могу доверять тем, с кем обычно работал, не в такой ситуации, так что тянуть не стоит.

Матис задумчиво, а не как обычно расфокусированно посмотрел на вора.

– Тогда мне лучше пойти с тобой.

– Увидел что-то, или просто веление души?

– Проконтролирую. Ты не ушёл сразу, появились новые пути.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Холден: сейчас его больше заботило то, как безопасно добраться до своего схрона и где подловить заказчика, который был весьма осторожной и неоднозначной личностью.

– В любом случае сейчас тебе нужно поесть и выпить ещё отвара, – Матис снова ушёл в себя, механически отламывая небольшие кусочки хлеба и отправляя их в рот. – Вид у тебя вроде получше, чем был вчера.

– Ну, спасибо за комплимент, – фыркнул вор, но от еды и лекарства отказываться не стал. – А ты всё так же неизменно отстранённый.

– Так проще, – спокойно отозвался блаженный, – и изучать пути, не отвлекаясь на окружающих, и не вызывать к себе особого интереса, особенно у знати.

– У них точно лучше не вызывать интереса, хотя для тебя создали бы самые лучшие условия, если бы ты только захотел. Личный провидец короля – звучит, что скажешь? – насмешливо заметил Холден. – Певчая птичка в золотой с алмазами клетке.

– До первого совета, выглядящего как бред или преднамеренное вредительство, – продолжил Матис. – Или требования сказать, какой камзол надеть или что съесть на завтрак, что тебе больше нравится?

– Во всём можно найти выгоду, если захотеть, но тебе, видно, это не очень близко. Впрочем, я не тот, кто может говорить о преимуществах клеток. Но тебе ещё жить в этом городе, так что найти покровителя хотя бы на время – не такая уж и плохая идея.

– Максимум неделю.

– В смысле? Жить здесь, или продержится чьё-то покровительство?

– Нет. Если тебя не найдут в течение недели, на центральной площади появится мой труп, и людям скажут, что это твоих рук дело. Ты же понимаешь, что будет в таком случае? – ровно, как будто говорил не о своей возможной смерти, пояснил блаженный.

– И когда ты собирался сказать мне об этом? – взвился Холден. Нет, его не очень заботила судьба Матиса, но оплатить за жизнь смертью было бы слишком. – И что, будешь спокойно сидеть и ждать своей участи? Или сдашь меня после того, как я передам заказ?

– Нет, я просто тоже уйду из города, с тобой или без тебя.

– Есть местечко на примете? – уточнил вор: у него было довольно много знакомых, и вполне можно было бы найти хороший город в качестве своеобразной благодарности. – Чем ты вообще занимаешься, кроме сомнительных предсказаний? Я мог бы подсказать что-нибудь, в своё время приходилось много где бывать.

– Всем понемногу. Я же сумасшедший, – Матис пожал плечами, – мне не позволяют заниматься чем-то сложным.

– Ты не помогаешь. Хотя к чему это всё, думаю, ты уже и сам знаешь, где тебе лучше быть.

– Я же сказал, появились новые пути, и не всё зависит от меня.

– Как же с тобой… – начал было Холден, но только махнул рукой: похоже, этот разговор ни к чему не приведёт, а своё желание помочь можно засунуть куда-нибудь подальше, да и вообще, он же вроде своим поступком жизни спасёт, можно считать, что этого хватит. – Выходим после полуночи, – парень залпом допил отвар и улёгся обратно, решив, что в попытках найти тайные знаки в трещинах на потолке и то больше смысла.

А Матис закрыл глаза и снова сосредоточился. Что же делать? Умирать не хотелось, так что нужно уходить, вот только с Холденом или нет? Варианты собственного будущего виднелись не так чётко, как чужого, но одно он знал точно: вор повстречался на его пути не просто так.

– Холден, куда ты собираешься направиться? – наконец спросил блаженный.

– Туда, где можно выйти на улицу без риска промокнуть, к вашим славным соседям через перевал. Не лучшее место, но там мне точно не грозит кара местного монарха.

Матис перевёл на него взгляд.

– Не будешь против моей компании? На шею не сяду.

Холден прикинул возможные плюсы и минусы подобного варианта: с одной стороны, вдвоём они заметней, больший риск привлечь ненужное внимание, да и каким спутником окажется Матис, неизвестно, с другой – возможность знать об опасности заранее, пусть несколько размыто и непонятно, да и про долг жизни забывать не стоит. Последнее и стало решающим аргументом.

– Ладно. Если будешь готов к тому моменту, когда я закончу свои дела здесь.

– До полуночи успею, – блаженный поднялся со своего места.

– Так быстро… – отметил Холден: он по себе знал, что такие скорые сборы обычно означают, что человека ничего не держит на месте. – Не собираешься попрощаться или что-то подобное? Или твоя роль местного блаженного не предполагает привязанностей? – вор сам не знал, зачем пытался залезть в чужую душу, когда сам ненавидел, если лезут в его.

– Почему же? Людей, которые, возможно, будут по мне скучать, можно пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, с ними и попрощаюсь, – Матис пожал плечами и скрылся за дверью.

– Ну, мне-то вообще прощаться не с кем, – хмыкнул Холден, когда дверь закрылась. Времени до полуночи ещё хватало, так что стоило хорошенько подумать о том, как провернуть всё необходимое, чем вор и занялся.

Матис вернулся через пару часов с котомкой на плече.

– До полуночи осталось совсем немного, можно уходить.

– Не ломай мне планы, – отмахнулся Холден, – только если ты видишь что-то. В это время наша славная стража обычно заходит в кабак, и количество патрулей уменьшается, больше возможностей проскочить.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить блаженный, опускаясь на стул и прикрывая глаза. Воцарилась тишина.

– Попрощался? – зачем-то уточнил вор, когда слушать эту тишину стало невыносимо, а от отсутствующего вида Матиса хотелось скрипеть зубами.

– Да. Марта, заменившая нам всем мать, и двое парней, с которыми я делил комнату в детстве, – ответил тот. – Друзей как таковых у меня нет, там, а где я работал, особо не удивятся.

– Кто-то всё же решит, что я прибил тебя где-нибудь в тёмном переулке, прежде чем свалить, – хмыкнул Холден, хотя это его не очень-то и волновало. Он прикинул, сколько осталось времени, и резко вскочил с постели, радуясь тому, что виски не прострелило болью, а синяки на теле отозвались лишь неприятной тяжестью: ему нужно быть в форме, от этого многое зависит. – Пора.

Матис только бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд и тоже поднялся.

– Куда нам идти?

– Пока в сторону центра, к тому зданию, которое безуспешно пытаются восстановить после прошлогоднего пожара. Не отставай.

Холден шёл легко и бесшумно, скрываясь в тени паутины переулков, едва заметно морщась, когда под ногами его спутника скрипели камни, выбитые копытами лошадей из брусчатки: этот звук казался ему таким громким и приметным, что сердце на миг замирало. Несколько раз им приходилось менять маршрут, когда вдалеке слышались тяжёлые шаги закованной в броню стражи, но до места парням всё же удалось добраться спокойно, как и спуститься в подвал, лавируя среди различного строительного хлама.

– У города много секретов, – сказал Холден, когда они оказались в затхлом подвале, в котором ещё были видны следы стёкшей сюда во время тушения давнего пожара воды, – и те, кто живёт на его дне, знают о них много больше владельцев особняков. Хотя прогулочка будет не очень приятной. Так, здесь должен быть факел… – вор пошёл вдоль стены, слабого света, что лился из разлома над потолком, едва хватало, чтобы различить его силуэт.

Матис огляделся и как мог осторожно направился за ним.

– Весьма… познавательно.

– Стой на месте, – несколько нервно выдал Холден, – ходишь слишком громко, да ещё и под ноги не смотришь, ещё пара шагов – и свалился бы в яму. Я сейчас найду факел и вернусь.

– Понял, – покладисто отозвался блаженный, действительно замерев. – Извини уж, таким тонкостям не обучен.

– Я и не ожидал от тебя другого, – отмахнулся Холден: он не должен был выговаривать за такую мелочь, но был слишком на взводе. – Где же… А… Вот… – он наконец нашёл припрятанный когда-то факел и теперь пытался выбить искру, а после поспешно отошёл к стене, чтобы занимающийся огонь не привлёк ничьё внимание. – Так уже лучше, – вор вернулся к стене, туда, где останавливался, когда они только пришли сюда, и, немного повозившись, открыл едва заметную во всполохах света дверь. – Знаешь, возьми-ка лучше ты, не хочу, чтобы ты сломал здесь шею, – после короткого раздумья сказал он и протянул факел подошедшему Матису.

– Спасибо, – блаженный забрал их источник света и отвёл чуть в сторону, так, чтобы и видеть путь, и не мешать Холдену. – И много у тебя таких захоронок по городу, если не секрет?

– Тех, куда можно сунуться сейчас, слишком мало, а вообще достаточно, я ведь знаю, насколько опасно то, чем занимаюсь, вот и подстраховываюсь. В этих туннелях есть небольшой запас денег, как раз хватит на дорогу и первое время на новом месте, и припасы, я недавно их принёс, так что ничего не должно ещё пропитаться сыростью. А вот за инструментами придётся выйти на поверхность, – он весьма ловко перепрыгнул скопившуюся в трещине лужу и поспешил отойти, чтобы позволить Матису сделать то же самое.

Тот прыгать не стал, просто сделал широкий шаг и уточнил:

– Тебе не хватает острых ощущений или просто нужны были деньги? Всегда было интересно, зачем люди добровольно подвергают себя такому риску.

– Я просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте и обладал необходимыми навыками, – неохотно откликнулся Холден, сам не очень понимая, зачем это говорит, – в любом случае это лучше того, чем я занимался раньше. Я не ворую последний кусок хлеба, никогда бы не опустился до подобного, а от потери какого-нибудь колье ещё никто не умирал.

– Обчистил первого советника или кого-то подобного? – невесело рассмеялся Матис. – Раз уж получил такой заказ, и король решил лично понаблюдать за твоей казнью.

– Фаворитку короля, – не стал скрывать Холден. – Как по мне, слишком успешную фаворитку.

– О, понятно. Его Величество верхним мозгом думает хуже, чем нижним, так что неудивительно. Это его в конечном счёте и погубит, – тихо добавил блаженный.

– Погубит его сволочной характер, – вор осмотрелся, пытаясь сообразить, через сколько коридоров нужно будет повернуть, чтобы быстрее добраться до тайника, – бастарды есть у многих, но только он так бездарно отнёсся к этому вопросу.

– У тебя в том числе? – неожиданно тихо рассмеялся Матис. – Один из твоих путей очень долог, но «официальных» наследников я не вижу.

– Потому что я никогда не увлекался женщинами, – пожал плечами Холден – было бы что скрывать, – так что ни бастардов, ни законных наследников.

– Вот оно что, осознанный выбор…

– Тебя это удивило? Так гораздо проще, на самом деле, о многом не приходится задумываться. Чуть не прошли, – Холден отрешился от разговора, остановившись у едва заметного прохода. – Подними факел чуть выше и стой на месте, я сейчас вернусь.

– Нет, не удивило, просто у меня несколько другая ситуация, – отозвался Матис, делая то, что ему сказали. Вор промолчал и скрылся в полумраке.

– В плане? – вернулся Холден достаточно быстро, держа в руках котомку и увесистый кошель. – Орды детишек у тебя быть не может, тогда не вышла бы вся эта проделка на эшафоте.

– Какая орда? – невесело рассмеялся Матис. – Люди меня мало привлекают, к тому же давно известно, что душевные заболевания передаются по наследству, и девушки не рисковали со мной связываться. А парни… Был опыт – на спор, но мне стало интересно, что в этом находят, так что отказываться я не стал. Ничего особенного, как оказалось.

– Значит, с партнёром не повезло, хотя скорее ты был слишком увлечён теми картинами, которые видишь, и не разглядел за ними чего-то важного, – предположил вор. – Большая удача, что о том споре не знал проводивший ритуал монах… Нам скоро нужно будет подниматься, знаешь, возьми деньги себе, мне не нужен лишний вес, – он остановился, протягивая кошель спутнику: отчего-то была уверенность, что Матис не кинет его.

– Хорошо, – кивнул блаженный в ответ, отдавая на время факел и убирая деньги. – Куда теперь?

– Ещё пара поворотов, и будет лестница, а потом – к старому кладбищу возле монастыря, туда в здравом уме ночью никто не ходит, что нам только на руку.

– Понятно, – Матис снова забрал факел и поднял его повыше, чтобы шедший впереди Холден видел дорогу. – Идём.

Вор лишь кивнул: им нужно быть очень осторожными, этот выход – не такое уж и уединённое место, но отчего-то он был уверен, что всё получится, они проскочат опасный участок и достанут инструменты, другое дело – встреча с заказчиком, но об этом позже.

Блаженный спокойно шёл следом, в свою очередь точно зная, что они никого не встретят, и ближайший час точно всё будет в полном порядке. А потом – путь до особняка, там, конечно, может встретиться патруль, но есть вариант укрыться, насколько он помнит ту улицу, работа для Холдена и тот представитель знати, который всё это затеял. «Что ж, посмотрим по ситуации, – сказал Матис сам себе, – общий итог всё равно будет положительным».

– Замри, – когда они оказались в неприметном тупичке на поверхности и наконец смогли вдохнуть полной грудью, выдал Холден и застыл сам, вслушиваясь в окружающие их звуки. – Вроде всё нормально.

Факел они оставили внизу, так что идти приходилось хоть и быстро, но очень осторожно, ведь небо опять затянуло. До кладбища было далековато, хоть катакомбы и помогли удалиться от центра, но парням повезло: стражи, видимо, решили не шастать тут ночью зазря, лишь изредка слышался пьяный спор или пение, но Холден всегда успевал вовремя отвернуть от загулявших людей.

Вот и ограда кладбища впереди.

– Куда теперь?

– К самому мрачному месту, конечно, – усмехнулся Холден, указывая на стоящий чуть в стороне покосившийся склеп.

– Самое место для хранения трупа врага или жизненно важных вещей, – возможно, дело в том, что Матис уже доверял вору, но его обычная отстранённость стала меньше.

– С трупами врагов у меня туго, – Холден подошёл к стене склепа и сдвинул один из камней фундамента, – этих самых врагов трудно обратить в такое состояние, – он достал небольшой продолговатый свёрток и осторожно развернул, в тусклом свете скрытой облаками луны сверкнул металл высшего качества. – Теперь последний пункт нашей прогулки, – вор с лёгким сомнением посмотрел на спутника, – тебе бы переждать где-нибудь…

– К тому особняку я, конечно, не пойду, – блаженный, будто переключившись, снова ушёл в себя и коротко пояснил, где его можно будет найти.

– Тогда расходимся, – подытожил Холден, – встретимся через час, и, кстати, ты не мог бы ещё и сумку мою с собой захватить?

Матис, смотря куда-то сквозь него, согласно кивнул и протянул руку.

– Не расшибись по дороге, – хмыкнул вор и отступил в темноту: где-то в городе его не ждал заказчик, так что стоит прервать его спокойный сон, а блаженный молча медленно пошёл в сторону того места, где им нужно будет встретиться.

Мало кто любит, когда в его окно кто-то влезает среди ночи. Нет, конечно, если это пылкий возлюбленный, то подобный порывистый поступок можно простить, но если это вор, да ещё и, по последним данным, убийца, и он очень многозначительно поигрывает остро наточенным кинжалом, то удовольствие явно ниже среднего.

– Вам ещё нужна та вещь, – Холден старался говорить равнодушно и не подходить очень близко, чтобы не накалять атмосферу.

– Да, – заказчик имел весьма бледный цвет лица, но, казалось, всё же держал себя в руках, – а вы собираетесь её достать?

– Я не оставляю невыполненных дел. Расчёт за час до рассвета, готовьте деньги.

– Но… мы не могли бы отложить хотя бы до завтра? – заюлил мужчина. – Я не рассчитывал, что вы решитесь, не держал такую сумму дома.

– Или на моих условиях, или никак, – припечатал Холден, помня о предупреждении, да и о своём намерении как можно быстрее свалить из города.

– И всё же, может, вы…

– Нет, – Холден покачал головой и направился к окну, – ищите другого смертника, – вор прекрасно знал, что никто из его собратьев не полезет туда, где попался он: суеверность иногда бывала весьма на руку.

– Хорошо-хорошо, за час до рассвета, деньги будут.

– Тогда до встречи, и не подведите меня, я и так зол, – продолжать не пришлось, заказчик всё додумал сам.

Вор уже давно исчез, а его собеседник всё сидел на кровати, пытаясь прийти в себя. Ввязываясь в эту авантюру со смещением действующего монарха, он, конечно, знал, что простой она не окажется, но чтобы настолько… Наконец, решительно тряхнув головой, мужчина встал и, вызвав слугу, отдал необходимые распоряжения: раз уж Холден настроен закончить свою работу, и ему не стоит рассиживаться.

Выйти из дома заказчика оказалось легко, даже слишком, что зародило в Холдене сомнения, как-то больше не верилось в лёгкие пути, и если бы не слова Матиса, он не решился бы торопливо пойти по весьма хорошо освещённой улице, туда, где виднелся печально знакомый дом. Вокруг было тихо – несколько часов до рассвета, самый сон, и стража, насколько помнил вор, уже должна была пройти. Глубоко вздохнув, Холден огляделся и снова взобрался на забор, а с него – на то самое дерево. «Ничему жизнь не учит», – мысленно усмехнулся он, хотя его обычная осторожность на этот раз стала совершенно безграничной.

Сонная тишина дома, бесшумно открытое окно, особое внимание тому чёртову колокольчику – беспечные люди, даже не подумали защититься как-то дополнительно, – нужная картина на стене, тайник в раме, небольшой футляр-тубус – в таких обычно хранят важные документы. Прежде чем снимать его с крепежа, вор ещё раз внимательно всё осмотрел: так и есть, обнаружилась тонкая леска, что вела куда-то в стену – видимо, не так уж и наивны местные обитатели, но всё же он справился, пусть и замирал каждый миг, пока сматывал леску на тонкий крючок и крепил его к раме.

Наконец футляр перекочевал во внутренний карман, Холден снова прислушался, убеждаясь, что дом по-прежнему спит, и, осторожно вернув защёлку на раме на законное место, прокрался к окну. Когда вор оказался по ту сторону ограды, что-то толкнуло его, не иначе, но обратный путь Холден выбрал иной, немного в обход, что позволило вовремя услышать разговор и затаиться.

Около Матиса стояли стражники, по-видимому, решившие выяснить, что блаженный делает на улице так поздно, и, может, узнать, не в курсе ли тот о местонахождении Холдена. Насколько мог разобрать вор, Матис с привычным отсутствующим видом отвечал что-то невпопад про кровь и выбор – наверное, снова видел, к чему приведёт жизненный путь каждого из ночного патруля, – так что стража несолоно хлебавши наконец оставила блаженного в покое и ушла в ту сторону, откуда должен был прийти Холден, если бы он не сменил маршрут.

– Ты ведь не просто так выбрал это место, – не выходя на свет, тихо спросил вор, когда шаги стихли.

– Я же сказал, что мне лучше пойти с тобой, – Матис пожал плечами. – Пути поменялись, короля свергнут уже через пару дней.

– И это я ещё документы не отдал, – задумчиво протянул Холден. – Кстати, об этом. Путь свободен, или нужно ещё где-то подождать?

– Они уже у тебя, это главное. Можно идти, всё нормально.

– Удобно, – улыбнулся вор и уверенно направился к нужному дому. – Вон там есть небольшой закуток, – он указал на густые заросли декоративного кустарника, – подожди, я постараюсь не задерживаться.

– Хорошо, – кивнул блаженный и скрылся в тени, Холден же направился привычным путём, хотя появилось несколько хулиганское желание войти через центральный вход.

На этот раз его ждали: заказчик при параде и кто-то, скрывающийся в нише в тени.

– У вас гости? – хмыкнул Холден держась в темноте, которая была особенно густой ближе к стенам.

– Скажем так, заинтересованное лицо, – мужчина выглядел спокойным и собранным в противовес прошлому визиту вора. – Вы принесли заказ?

– Вы приготовили деньги? И я очень надеюсь, что это заинтересованное лицо не будет делать глупостей.

– О нет, не в наших интересах устраивать бойню, – заказчик, тем не менее стараясь не поворачиваться к Холдену спиной, прошёл к комоду, немного покопавшись, выудил плотно набитый мешочек и опустил его на стол. – Ваша очередь, – мужчина выжидающе посмотрел на тёмный силуэт вора.

– Извольте, – Холден продемонстрировал футляр, сверкнувший в отблесках свечей. Видимо, вещь была достаточно приметной, потому что заказчик сразу заметно расслабился, а со стороны гостя в тёмном углу раздался какой-то звук, словно человек сдержал рвущееся восклицание.

– Оставьте на столе, – по-видимому, хозяин дома не переживал о том, что футляр мог быть вскрыт.

Холдену не хотелось выходить на освещённую часть комнаты, но вариантов не было, и всё же он старался, чтобы находящийся в темноте человек не смог его рассмотреть – просто так, на всякий случай. Футляр опустился на тёмное полированное дерево.

– Моя плата, – мешочек, крутанувшись в воздухе, полетел в сторону вора, легко подхватив его, Холден направился к окну, – в расчёте.

На него уже не обращали внимания, заказчик забрал футляр и направился в сторону своего гостя. Вор усмехнулся краем рта и исчез из комнаты: не стоит задерживаться в этом городе, хватит с него. Особенно если учесть, что этой ночью он, возможно, встретился с новым королём, а люди, в чьих руках власть, не любят, когда рядом находятся те, кто эту власть помог получить, нервирует их это настолько, что хочется избавиться от подобного напоминания очень радикально.

– И как ты планируешь выбираться из города? – уточнил Матис, когда Холден оказался рядом.

– Под землёй, – лаконично отозвался тот.

Блаженный бросил на него быстрый взгляд и продолжил шагать следом. Под землёй так под землёй.

– Ты вполне можешь вернуть мне вещи, не стоит тащить всё самому, дорога будет трудной, – вор уверенно двигался в ту же сторону, где они не так давно вышли из катакомб.

Матис, явно вынырнув из каких-то раздумий, отозвался:

– Да, конечно, – на ходу отдавая всё нужное своему спутнику.

– Что-то случилось? – уточнил Холден, накидывая лямки на плечи. – Или, точнее, случится?

– Нет, дело не в этом, – блаженный говорил медленно, явно обдумывая свои слова. – Свой путь я вижу хуже и не так далеко, как чужие, и знаю, что мне уже нет необходимости покидать город – новому монарху я неинтересен, но вместе с тем наши с тобой пути связаны в будущем, а значит, мне всё же стоит уйти…

– Ты всегда сможешь вернуться позже, – Холден пытался понять, как относиться к тому, что ему, возможно, придётся быть одному: он уже успел свыкнуться с мыслью, что Матис будет рядом какое-то время, и отпускать его не то чтобы не хотелось, просто вор очень не любил, когда его планы рушились. – К тому же едва ли тебя здесь что-то по-настоящему держит. Думай сам, я не отказываюсь от своего предложения.

– Нет, этот город обойдётся без меня, – Матис молчал долго, но тем не менее, шёл за вором, не сворачивая. – Может, эти перемены к лучшему.

– Нам стоит дать этому шанс, чтобы узнать наверняка. И, к слову, это последняя возможность передумать, – Холден открыл знакомую дверь в подземелья.

– Идём, – спокойно отозвался блаженный.

Вор улыбнулся и пошёл искать факел: их ждал весьма долгий путь.

Пол был весьма неровным, кое-где скопилась вода, образуя широкие лужи, свет факела мерцал и колебался, звук шагов отражался эхом от стен и потолка. Холден лишь несколько раз пользовался этим ходом – жители дна старались не демонстрировать эту возможность выйти за пределы города, так что вору очень повезло, что он вообще знал о нём: в прошлом пришлось связаться с контрабандой, выполнить чужое задание, и теперь это сыграло на руку. Коридоры петляли, пересекались, местами приходилось протискиваться мимо завалов, казалось, они идут уже целую вечность, а мрачные выщербленные временем и редкими проходящими стены всё не заканчивались.

– Новый день начался, – тихо сказал Холден, когда через трещины в сводах начал сочиться солнечный свет, – и выход уже близко, но стоит ли нам выходить на поверхность?

– А есть другие варианты? – с лёгким удивлением спросил Матис. – И где мы вообще, сразу за границей города или чуть дальше?

– Мы в горной гряде, что идёт от города по побережью, – пояснил вор. – Со стен это место не очень хорошо просматривается, но всегда есть шанс, что кто-то будет смотреть в нашу сторону. И всё же можно рискнуть выйти, а не сидеть в полутьме и сырости.

– Даже если нас кто и заметит, погони не будет, – покачал головой блаженный, – так что по мне лучше выбираться.

– Значит, решили, – Холден вновь пошёл вперёд, – это будет достаточно сложно, подъём крутой, тебе нужен отдых?

– Справлюсь, – по Матису и правда не было особо заметно, что он устал за время перехода.

– Если ты так уверен, – Холден только плечами пожал и, войдя в тупик, указал вверх, туда, куда уходили выбитые в стене даже не ступени, а едва заметные ниши, – вперёд.

– Я много кем работал, так что ловкости и выносливости хватит, – блаженный убедился, что лямки заплечного мешка не спадают и, осмотрев предложенный путь, чтобы понять, за что можно уцепиться, начал взбираться.

Хоган хмыкнул: не доказывать же, что не сомневался в спутнике, а лишь пытался позаботиться о нем, пусть это и удивляло его самого.

До выхода было не так уж и далеко, просто путь оказался весьма неудобным, блаженный несколько раз замирал, чтобы не слететь вниз прямо на Холдена, но всё же добрался до верха без потерь. Парни оказались среди огромных валунов, которые лежали слишком упорядоченно, чтобы поверить в то, что это – лишь случайность.

– Подождём немного здесь, – Холден сбросил мешок и присел чуть в стороне от тёмного провала, из которого они выбрались, – скоро солнце будет светить на стены так, что смотреть в эту сторону будет трудно.

– Как скажешь, – не стал спорить Матис, опускаясь на землю и осматриваясь, – всё равно нужно немного отдохнуть.

– До вечера нам нужно будет много пройти, – отметил Холден, – и почти не будет времени на отдых, если за нами кого-то отправят, то этот участок – самый удачный для нападения. Потом слишком много разветвлений, сложно проследить, какой путь мы выберем.

– Понятно, – блаженный устроился поудобнее и закрыл глаза. – Сколько у нас времени?

– Около получаса, – посмотрев на залитые солнцем камни, прикинул Холден, – нам повезло с погодой.

Матис промолчал: помощник из него сейчас никакой, в этой стороне за городом он ни разу не был, так что остаётся только довериться более опытному спутнику.

– Отдохнул? – Холден неотрывно смотрел куда-то за границу камней. – Нам пора. Тропа узкая и довольно опасная, будь осторожнее.

– Да, идём, – парень поднялся и, подхватив с земли свою ношу, посмотрел на вора. – Веди.

– Постарайся не выпадать из реальности, – хмыкнул вор и осторожно выбрался из укрытия. Узкая тропка уходила вверх и влево, туда, где виделся утёс.

– Если не увижу никого из других людей, не выпаду, – ответил Матис, идя за ним.

– О, ну тогда волноваться не о чём. То есть твои видения появляются только при встречах? Никаких озарений посреди пустых улиц? – Холдену было действительно интересно, как это работает.

– Нет, для того, чтобы я увидел чей-то путь, мне нужно увидеть человека, пусть и мельком. Вот как тебя тем поздним вечером.

– То есть ты действительно просто проходил мимо? Вечером, в дождь, в одном из кварталов, где такие, как ты и я – лишь парии?

– Да. Я же сумасшедший для всех, на жизнь приходится зарабатывать чем придётся, кроме торговли телом и откровенного криминала, разумеется, вот и шёл из очередной лавки довольно далеко от дома, чей хозяин не настолько прижимист.

– Я думал, ты оказался там из-за меня. Ты и в новом городе не собираешься менять своих привычек? Там не так благосклонны к блаженным, да и вообще, разве тебе не хочется чуть более лучшей жизни?

Матис вздохнул.

– К людям на улице постараюсь не подходить, если бы в детстве был умнее, то и не начинал бы, а по поводу лучшей жизни… Хочется, конечно, но в ближайшее время мне это не светит

– Почему? – искренне удивился Холден. – Новый город, новая судьба.

– Отсутствие мастерства в любой области, места постоянного жительства и покровителей, – продолжил блаженный. – Сам-то понимаешь, что говоришь? Чтобы полноценно обустроиться, потребуется не один месяц, и это не так просто.

– У нас достаточно денег для того, чтобы устроиться, – пожал плечами Холден, – и туда, куда мы идём, стекаются люди ещё и из-за того, что в городе хватает представительств гильдий. Ты не юнец, который не знает, чего хочет от жизни, и сам сказал, что много чем успел позаниматься, неужели не сможешь уговорить какого-нибудь мастера взять тебя в ученики? Да, будет трудно, но я всё же обязан тебе, если уж не вспоминать о том, что мы супруги, – вор усмехнулся, – так что не брошу, пока нормально не устроишься. Просто перестань жить чужими жизнями, займись наконец обустройством своей.

Матис посмотрел на него с некоторым интересом.

– Странно… Но спасибо, я был бы дураком, если бы отказался.

– Странно? О чём ты? – Холден понимал, что он не производит впечатления человека, готового заботиться о ком-то, тем более вот так, практически безвозмездно, поэтому добавил: – Ты очень полезный знакомый, и лучше, чтобы ты был на моей стороне.

– Нет, я не об этом, – блаженный улыбнулся краем рта, – у тебя появилась ещё одна развилка впереди, очень интересная. Но о ней я не скажу, она не опасна, так что сам решишь, как поступить.

– Свобода воли, значит…

За разговором они подошли к утёсу, здесь тропинка шла по краю обрыва, и где-то внизу море зло билось о камни, этот тихий рокот заставлял больше внимания уделять тому, что под ногами, так что на время разговор прервался. Погони по-прежнему не было ни видно, ни слышно, так что парни сосредоточились только на необходимости не свалиться. Тропинка вилась всё дальше и дальше, Холден начал присматриваться к камню, мимо которого они шли, чтобы не пропустить метку, после которой нужно свернуть.

Вскоре вор остановился на небольшой площадке рядом с недавним обвалом.

– Вот же… Подожди здесь, а ещё лучше чуть дальше по тропе, я попробую перебраться и посмотреть, что там творится.

– Хорошо, – Матис кивнул и прошёл вперёд, чтобы не мешать и не мешаться.

Холден постарался найти лучший путь, ведь спутник не обладал его ловкостью, к счастью, камни были довольно крупными, образовывая своеобразные ступени, и почти не шатались, а значит, не было риска вызвать повторный обвал. Оглядев тропу впереди и заодно посмотрев на пройденный путь с высоты, вор спустился обратно.

– Эй, – негромко позвал он, – иди сюда.

– Дорога свободна? – негромко уточнил блаженный, подходя.

– Дальше – да. Подъём не слишком трудный, но всё же постарайся идти ровно по моему следу.

– Понял.

И снова тишина, сосредоточенное размеренное дыхание и предельная осторожность.

– Дальше будет ещё одна развилка и выход на дорогу, – сказал Холден, когда они оказались на другой стороне завала, – это очень опасный момент: если бы я ловил беглых, то ждал бы именно там. Нам остаётся надеяться, что наша доблестная стража не знает дорог контрабандистов.

– У тебя впереди нет ни ночёвки в тюрьме, ни плахи, как и у меня, – спокойно отозвался Матис, – так что, думаю, твои надежды не напрасны.

– Очень вдохновляет, но ты не упомянул смерть от чьего-то меча или стрелы, – Холден обернулся в сторону завала, словно там были какие-то ответы и зашагал по тропинке.

– Ты не думаешь, что о возможной гибели я сказал бы в первую очередь? – усмехнулся блаженный. – Сейчас не та ситуация, как тогда, в приюте.

– И что изменилось?

– Пути, – как само собой разумеющееся выдал парень. – Тебя ждёт долгая жизнь после почти всех развилок, несколько лет разницы погоды не сделают.

– А ты сам? Что в твоём будущем?

– Свой путь настолько далеко я не вижу, но и смерти в ближайшие пару недель там нет.

– Значит, всё весьма неплохо складывается, но осторожность всё же не помешает.

– Конечно, – кивнул Матис и пошёл следом.

Идти в узком коридоре между каменных стен оказалось ещё более неуютно, особенно если учесть, что то и дело вокруг с тихим стуком скатывались мелкие камни. Это настораживало: идёт ли кто-то поверху? Или, возможно, впереди засада? А может, стоит опасаться очередного обвала? По Матису, насколько мог судить периодически оборачивавшийся Холден, было непонятно, как он относится к этим звукам: парень вроде не уходил в себя, но и не обращал особого внимания на происходящее вокруг, методично переставляя ноги и смотря строго вперёд. Возможно, вся эта история с предвидением давала ему больше уверенности, и не приходилось вот так вздрагивать и волноваться о каждом шаге.

Вот наконец узкий перешеек позади, и вор вздохнул чуть свободнее: теперь возможной погоне можно будет гадать до посинения, куда именно они свернули, хотя до нормальной дороги и торговых развилок ещё идти и идти.

– Скоро будет небольшая площадка, – сказал Холден, прикидывая, где они сейчас, – можно будет перекусить и отдохнуть – полчаса, не больше.

– Отличная новость, – несколько устало отозвался Матис. – Кстати, как там твои голова и рёбра поживают? Марта сказала, что тебе прилично досталось.

– Я в порядке, – отмахнулся Холден, – бывало и хуже. До вечера я вполне в состоянии идти.

Блаженный кивнул и снова замолчал до самого привала.

Площадка оказалась очень тесной, но зато хорошо скрытой от чужих глаз, здесь можно было спокойно отдохнуть. Матис с явным удовольствием опустился на землю и прикрыл глаза: хотелось спать, и он уже порядком устал, но до конца их пути ещё долго, так что расслабиться можно совсем ненадолго.

– Держи, – Холден протянул ему горсть сушёных фруктов и несколько ломтей подсохшего хлеба с солёным сыром, – это, конечно, не очень вкусно, но зато питательно.

– Спасибо, – блаженный забрал предложенное и, покопавшись в своей сумке, выудил флягу. – Это ещё один отвар Марты, придаёт сил, но им лучше не злоупотреблять.

– Тогда, может, стоит оставить его до утра? После такого пробега силы нам понадобятся.

– Как знаешь. Я последние несколько дней спал явно меньше тебя, – Матис улыбнулся и, сделав несколько глотков, закрыл крышку и поставил флягу рядом – на случай, если вор всё же решит, что немного искусственной бодрости ему не помешает.

– Мне извиниться за то, что занял твою кровать? – хмыкнул Холден, прислоняясь к холодному камню и довольно вздыхая: голове явно понравился такой компресс.

– Это была моя кровать только до совершеннолетия, после определённого возраста в приюте не задерживаются, только на одну ночь, если работы было много, – блаженный пожал плечами, одновременно перекусывая, – так что извинений я не жду.

– Я, вообще-то, пошутил, – заметил Холден, прожевав ломтик сушёного яблока, – думал, это очевидно.

– Я не понимаю шуток, надо мной всю жизнь в лучшем случае насмехались, – спокойно ответил Матис.

– Это будет ещё сложнее, чем я думал. Тебе пора бы уже начинать забывать о том, что было раньше, иначе не сможешь по-настоящему увидеть того, что будет впереди, и я совсем не про твой дар говорю. Ты доел?

– Ты правда думаешь, что я смогу перестроиться всего за пару дней? – искренне изумился его собеседник.

– Достаточно хотя бы того, чтобы ты захотел этого, – отмахнулся Холден, – я не тот, кому следует учить других жизни, и, стоит признать, до конца не понимаю, почему так пытаюсь расшевелить тебя, но всё же я хотел бы, чтобы ты позволил себе быть счастливым, а не просто идущим сквозь мир проводником картин будущего.

– Заботиться о ком-то – это в человеческой природе, потому люди и образовывают постоянные союзы или хотя бы заводят домашних животных, – Матис снова пожал плечами и аккуратно уложил недоеденный перекус и флягу с отваром в сумку. – Я постараюсь.

– И к кому ты относишь себя? К союзам или домашним животным? – со смешком уточнил вор, неохотно поднимаясь на ноги. Бок неприятно тянуло, а висок прострелило болью, но это не помешает ему идти.

– По-моему, это уже очевидно, – хмыкнул блаженный, тоже вставая. – Идём.

– Значит, второй вариант, – с самым серьёзным видом заключил Холден и не торопясь пошёл вперёд по тропе, которая наконец начала спускаться вниз, туда, где скоро будет видна торговая дорога.

– Правильно, не слишком умное, но в чём-то полезное.

– Я сейчас опять пошутил, – на всякий случай уточнил вор.

– Это я уже понял, – Матис тихо рассмеялся, идя следом.

– Выходит, не всё потеряно.

Уклон тропы становился все более резким, и парням было уже не до разговоров, тут бы на ногах устоять, когда камни, как живые, выкручиваются из-под подошвы и тянут за собой вперёд, хорошо хоть можно схватиться за скальную стенку. Но и совсем без падений всё же не обошлось, благо хоть парни ничего себе не сломали, отделавшись синяками и ушибами.

И всё же, закончив спуск, они не могли позволить себе даже краткий отдых: дорога была весьма оживлённой, и пусть риск того, что случайные путники узнают их, был ничтожно мал, рисковать всё же не хотелось, так что оставалось сцепить зубы и шагать вперёд, туда, где Холден приметил место для ночлега. Матис старался смотреть куда угодно, только не на встречных людей: он помнил слова вора о том, что нужно постепенно отказываться от старых привычек, но и не мог полностью отрешиться от мелькавших перед глазами чужих судеб.

– Так чего бы ты всё же хотел? – заметив, что лицо Матиса становится ещё более отрешённым, спросил Холден. – От этой жизни. Уже подумал о том, какому ремеслу мог бы научиться?

– Мне нравится что-то делать руками, например, делать игрушки, плести из кожи и нитей, шить лоскутные одеяла, – отозвался тот, – только с одеждой не ладится.

– А я уже начал надеяться на знакомого портного, знаешь, как сложно найти того, кто согласится пришить к простой рубахе множество потайных карманов, да ещё и так, чтобы никто этого не смог рассмотреть, – Холден порадовался тому, что Матис всё же ответил и даже немного вернулся в реальность, что ли. – О, а ещё я всегда мечтал иметь знакомого кузнеца, но, – он окинул взглядом фигуру спутника, – здесь мне ничего не светит.

– Я не умею кроить и делать длинные ровные швы, – покачал головой блаженный, – но насчёт потайных карманов – можно подумать, сосед по комнате с малолетства общался с людьми вне закона, и кое-что я видел. А кузнечное дело – это и правда не ко мне.

– Я же не настаиваю, – отмахнулся Холден, – но и от помощи отказываться не буду. Это твоё будущее, твой выбор, так что хоть шутом становись, хоть стражником, главное, чтобы это было по тебе.

– Издеваешься, – констатировал Матис. – Шутом, как будто мне славы сумасшедшего не хватало, или стражником – и бегать за подобными тебе.

– Согласись, у тебя будет приличное преимущество, – рассмеялся Холден. – Хотя, знаешь, для меня это будет уже гораздо хуже. Ты прав, никакой стражи.

– Посмотрю по лавкам и мастерским, кто что делает и чем торгует, ручная, а не механизированная работа выше ценится, – пожал плечами блаженный, – может, где-нибудь удастся устроиться на постоянную работу, там мастерство как таковое не нужно.

– Мастерство нужно, – несколько резко отозвался Холден, – точнее, звание мастера, это важно, Матис, иначе в конце концов тебе всё же придётся становиться шутом. Лучше найди учителя, а не работу, это будет гораздо правильней.

– При должном везении одно другому не мешает, – задумчиво отозвался тот.

– О нет, ученикам не платят за работу, – хмыкнул Холден. Когда-то и он пытался пройти этот путь, на который сейчас толкал Матиса, по-настоящему пытался, столько усилий прилагал, но было уже слишком поздно, а потом он взял свой первый заказ в качестве вора.

– Если ученикам не платят, на что жить тогда? Я не собираюсь несколько лет сидеть на твоей шее.

– Насчёт нескольких лет ты перегнул, – отмахнулся Холден, – если впечатлишь наставника, он будет давать тебе личные заказы, да и вообще, как мне когда-то сказали, умный человек найдёт способ заработать, вот только я умом не блещу. К слову, едой и кровом тебя наставник вполне может обеспечить, по-хорошему, даже должен.

– Если бы не блистал, не смог бы так долго бегать от стражи, – хмыкнул Матис, – ты же не первый год промышляешь своим ремеслом.

– Это не ум, это изворотливость, не путай.

– Не имею ни того, ни другого, – парень невесело рассмеялся, – так что остаётся надеяться только на руки и имеющиеся навыки, – этот разговор помогал отвлекаться, и Матис был благодарен вору за попытку помочь.

– Вот уж действительно, – себе под нос буркнул Холден: имея такой дар, жить в трущобах… – Хотя, – добавил он чуть громче, – хорошо, что ты именно такой.

– Судьба каждого складывается из многих вариантов выбора, но какие-то вехи неизменны и не зависят от нас, – тихо ответил блаженный. – Я ещё никогда не видел своего пути, ведущего к лёгкой и беззаботной жизни.

– Даже теперь? – уточнил Холден.

– Пока да, хотя я не вижу свой путь настолько далеко, как чужие. Вроде есть несколько вариантов спокойной жизни, но не все зависят от моих поступков, – медленно, раздумывая над своими словами, ответил Матис, – один, например, связан с тобой.

– Спокойствие и я? – удивился Холден: ему и правда сложно такое представить, всё же он был вором.

– Да, но, разумеется, не в первый же день нашего здесь пребывания.

– Тогда остаётся уповать на судьбу или, может, лучше на мою изворотливость.

Мимо пролетела кавалькада всадников в цветах дома того, кто заказывал Холдену кражу, они явно торопились в столицу, а вор поспешил убраться с их дороги, утянув с собой Матиса.

– Какие громкие, – с кривой усмешкой сказал парень, когда звук копыт затих вдали, и потёр висок, стараясь прогнать боль. – Пошли быстрее, а то как бы ещё кто ни встретился.

– Да, идём, нам обоим стоит поскорее отдохнуть.

Холдену даже нечего было сказать в ответ: всё верно, оба устали, но тратить время на то, чтобы посидеть в теньке, пока слишком опасно, и они снова зашагали по обочине дороги – так долго, что казалось, сбили себе все ноги, и лишь когда солнце уже почти скрылось за горизонтом, вор облегчённо вздохнул, видя заросшую тропку, уходящую в сторону к темнеющему впереди редкому леску. Матис на его вздох не обратил особого внимания, больше занятый своими мыслями и необходимостью продолжать путь, так что Холдену пришлось ловить его за запястье и утаскивать в нужную сторону: по дороге они шли плечом к плечу, так что не сделай вор этого, Матис, вполне возможно, продолжал бы автоматически шагать вперёд.

– Ммм, куда мы? – блаженный вздрогнул и огляделся.

– Туда, где можно отдохнуть, – Холден против воли улыбнулся, – продержись ещё пару минут.

– Хорошо, – Матис немного приободрился и улыбнулся в ответ.

До площадки между редким лесом и скальником они и правда добрались всего через пару минут.

– Устраивайся, а я постараюсь найти хоть немного нормальных дров, ночи здесь холодные.

– Угу, – блаженный огляделся и, выбрав место почище, с довольным вздохом опустился на землю и закопался в свою сумку.

Холдену же пришлось потрудиться, чтобы найти дрова, но вскоре у них был небольшой, весело щелкающий костёр.

– Надеюсь, завтра будет легче, – Матис, устало сгорбившись, смотрел в огонь. – Может, хоть по камням лазать не придётся…

– Ещё как придётся, я же говорил, что мы идём за перевал. Сейчас мы только покинули город и преодолели окружающие его скалы.

– Ясно, – мрачновато отозвался парень. – Ты учитывай, что мои познания об окружающем мире довольно скудны, я не был за границей родного города и не знаю, какие именно дороги куда ведут.

– Настолько скудны? – хмыкнул Холден. – Ладно, прости. Скоро будет готов ужин, и здесь достаточно безопасно, чтобы завтра отдохнуть подольше, если это необходимо.

– Ты забываешь, в каких условиях я рос и кем меня считали, – напомнил блаженный, – так что хорошо уже то, что я грамотен и обладаю хоть какими-то умениями. Впрочем, речь сейчас не обо мне, а о нашем маршруте, есть ещё что-то важное, что мне нужно знать?

– Ты видел судьбы людей, пусть и отрывочно, как ты говорил, неужели ты не видел во всех этих перекрёстках другие страны и города? Дороги этого мира? Среди тех, кто приходил в твой город, хватало чудаков, а его жители достаточно смелы, чтобы преодолевать огромные расстояния в поисках своей судьбы. Пусть ты не был там сам, но иногда это и не нужно.

– Я не вижу города и страны, я вижу чужой выбор – куда пойти или что сделать, – терпеливо повторил Матис, – и то, к чему он приведёт, вот и всё.

– В текстовом виде, что ли? Ты же картинки видишь… Бесполезный дар. Совершенно. Бесполезный. Прости, я лучше сосредоточусь на нашем ужине, схожу за водой.

– Я не могу объяснить так, чтобы обычный человек полностью это понял, – вздохнул Матис. – Марта тоже долго пыталась разобраться и помочь как-то использовать, но ничего не вышло, так что ты прав, пользы от меня немного. Иди, я никуда не денусь.

– Я не сказал, что ты бесполезен, я говорил лишь о твоём даре, – буркнул Холден и всё же ушёл прочь от тепла костра, надеясь, что с родником всё в порядке и ему не придётся искать воду в темноте.

А блаженный снова уставился в огонь, прокручивая в голове увиденные пути Холдена и свои собственные. Один был весьма интересен, вот только стоит ли идти по нему? Вор появился из сгустившейся темноты бесшумно, увидев отсутствующее выражение лица спутника, решил не отвлекать его от созерцания непонятно чего и принялся готовить ужин.

Из своих мыслей Матис вынырнул, только когда Холден коснулся его плеча.

– Да, я здесь, – парень всё же решил не лезть на рожон и сначала хотя бы обустроиться на новом месте, до которого, к слову, ещё нужно дойти, а уже потом решать, нужно ли ему подобное будущее.

– Ужин готов.

– Спасибо.

Поели в молчании и так же в тишине устроились на ночлег. Матис выключился сразу, как улёгся, Холден же не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, как глубокий сон, впрочем, ему к такому не привыкать, достаточно уже того, что можно лежать с закрытыми глазами, радуясь теплу костра и время от времени уплывая в дрёму.

Утром Матис, неохотно открыв глаза, перевёл взгляд на Холдена и нахмурился.

– Те, кто вчера проскакал мимо, они нас видели и доложили об этом. Нужно или менять маршрут, или спрятаться на время, иначе нам не поздоровится.

– Значит, вместо нормальной дороги нам придётся идти по скальным уступам, – Холден сел и поёжился от утренней прохлады: от костра остались только угли, – вот тебе и благодарность за помощь. Впрочем, я не удивлён, – встать удалось с трудом, голову сдавило болью, а тело вообще двигаться не хотело, но холод чуть взбодрил. – Такой вариант подойдёт? Подумай об этом, пока я занимаюсь костром.

– Как будто у нас есть выбор, – вздохнул блаженный, тоже принимая сидячее положение и морщась. – Нет, можно, конечно, идти по дороге и ночевать в казематах в лучшем случае, но я бы этого не хотел.

– Это и есть выбор, а ещё мы можем выбрать другое место, можем вообще остаться здесь зимовать, – буркнул Холден и всё же ушёл в сторону леса.

Матис молча проводил его взглядом, понимая, что вор не шутит, конечно, но что-то где-то рядом, и достал из сумки свой отвар и оставшиеся припасы: сил сегодня понадобится много.

Дрова и вода – когда есть чёткая цель, легче заставить себя двигаться, так что когда от костра уже шло ровное тепло, а завтрак почти готов, Холден наконец перестал злиться на всю эту ситуацию и своего спутника, а также вполне был готов продолжить путь, заставляя себя не обращать внимания на печальные последствия общения со стражей. Блаженный всё это время молчал, снова уйдя в себя, чем несколько порадовал вора: не жалуется, не отвлекает, на вопросы отвечает пусть иногда не сразу, но честно.

Вскоре они покинули место стоянки, и Холден уверенно свернул в сторону скальника: к счастью, он знал и обходную дорогу, пусть не самую лёгкую даже для уже ходившего по ней человека, не говоря уж о неподготовленном, но Матис прав, выбора как такового у них не было. А тот только мрачно посмотрел в сторону ближайшего каменного выступа, к которому вело нечто едва ли похожее на тропу – лишь осыпавшиеся к подножью скальника земля да мелкие камни говорили о том, что когда-то здесь кто-то ходил. Он не представлял, как вообще можно пройти этот путь – одно неверное движение, и можно улететь вниз, но теперь уже поздно отказываться, нужно идти, как бы страшно и трудно ни было, смотреть, куда ставит ногу Холден и делать то же самое, полностью сосредоточиться на дороге и не думать ни о чём постороннем, тогда есть шанс, что всё будет нормально. Или не будет, они уже прошли очередную развилку, перекрёсток судьбы, а новых пока толком нет. Усилием воли отогнав лишние мысли, парень сделал первый шаг на тропу за успевшим уйти немного вперёд вором. Земля осыпалась из-под ног, Матис то и дело падал, отбивая колени и скатываясь назад на несколько шагов, но вставал, упрямо сцепив зубы, и продолжал идти.

До ближнего утёса они добрались хорошо если к обеду, а таких до вершины было ещё три, и дорога не становилась лучше. Короткий отдых, и снова в путь, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль и не ушедшую до конца усталость – у них нет возможности рассиживаться, ночёвка в горах без единого деревца или укрытия – верная смерть. Тропинка чуть поворачивала, теперь они словно шли по тонкой стенке вверх, это было легче хотя бы тем, что из-под ног ничего не выворачивалось, но, с другой стороны, теперь не было и шанса на то, чтобы не обращать внимания на то, как далеко внизу остался чахлый лесок.

Солнце уже почти село, когда парни всё же обогнули вершину, и Холден вздохнул чуть свободнее: где-то здесь должно быть убежище среди камней. Матис же с трудом проталкивал в лёгкие воздух, который казался пустым, словно в нем чего-то не хватало, и из последних сил переставлял ноги, но по-прежнему не жаловался, зная, что это бесполезно. Тропинка, здесь и вовсе превратившаяся во множество бесконечных развилок, едва угадывалась, и Холден чуть притормозил, выискивая нужное место.

– Что-то не так? – несмотря на усталость, блаженный следил за передвижениями вора.

– Просто иди за мной, – отмахнулся тот и, поднырнув под каким-то то чудом держащийся на своих соседях камень, осторожно протиснулся в щель.

Матис поморщился, понимая, что с такой же ловкостью, несмотря на свою худобу, не проберётся, и последовал за ним, к счастью, только немного ободрав плечо.

– Здесь низко, – в мягкой полутьме раздался тихий голос Холдена, сам он стоял у ещё одной щели в породе, – не разбей голову. Скоро можно будет отдохнуть, давай, передвигай ногами.

– Понял, – блаженный осторожно выпрямился, упёршись в камень над головой, и, немного привыкнув к полумраку, медленно побрёл за вором.

Они прошли сквозь ещё пару подобных пустых, тесных и затхлых «комнат», прежде чем оказаться совсем в ином помещении. Нет, оно не было роскошным убежищем лихих контрабандистов, лишь пара лежанок и свежий воздух из небольшого отверстия под потолком. Матис, посмотрев по сторонам, с облегчённым вздохом опустился на одну из лежанок и вытянул ноги.

– Надо было взять у Марты ещё что-нибудь от ушибов, – тихо заметил он, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Да уж, падали мы часто, так что пригодилось бы, но к тайнику с лекарствами безопасно мы бы не дошли, так что придётся крепиться до города. Есть будешь? У меня ещё немного сушёных фруктов осталось.

– Куда я денусь, – блаженный немного помолчал и добавил: – Буду, спасибо, и у меня ещё хлеб есть.

– Нет аппетита, – честно признался Холден, протягивая ему свёрток с фруктами, – я лучше посплю. Здесь безопасно, можно не волноваться о незваных гостях.

Матис кивнул и занялся своим поздним ужином: не хотелось, чтобы к гудящим ногам и ноющим синякам прибавился больной желудок – что такое голод, он знал не понаслышке. Холден уже не заметил этого, вырубившись от усталости: завтра тоже будет трудный день, так что необходимо набраться сил.

Утро для вымотавшихся парней наступило как-то неоправданно рано – оба по привычке проснулись вскоре после рассвета. В укрытие было зябко и оглушающе тихо, словно кто-то отключил все звуки, хотя это ощущение ушло, стоило только сосредоточиться: Холден услышал своё собственное дыхание, шуршание одеяла, в которое кутался Матис, тихий перезвон капель – явно не дождь, скорее, родник, до которого было недалеко.

– Надеюсь, хотя бы простуду я не заработаю, – криво улыбнулся блаженный, заметивший, что его спутник тоже проснулся. – Нам ещё минимум день по камням лазать?

– Если повезёт, – Холден прикинул, сколько они уже прошли и сколько ещё осталось, – до трактира к вечеру должны дойти.

– Хоть одна хорошая новость, – Матис неохотно выпутался из ткани и потёр лицо.

– Как по мне, их гораздо больше, – хмыкнул вор, поднимаясь. – Завтрак, и вперёд.

– Мы живы, на свободе и не переломали себе ноги? – криво улыбнулся Матис. – Тут есть родник, ты не в курсе? – без перехода.

– Есть, и мы обязательно дойдём до него, прежде чем продолжить путь, – Холден слишком тщательно и неторопливо сворачивал своё одеяло, делая вид, что всё в порядке и он совсем не пытается спрятать выражение своего лица от провидца. Адски болело всё тело, в висках стучало, а старые синяки ощущались так, словно их только что нанесли. – И я бы мог придумать ещё парочку хороших новостей, – Холден перевёл дыхание и обернулся к Матису. – Например, завтрак.

– Сейчас, – блаженный справился со своим одеялом немного быстрее и уже вытаскивал из сумки остатки припасов. Критически осмотрев небогатый ассортимент, он добавил: – На пару перекусов хватит.

– У меня тоже ещё осталось, так что не думай об этом.

Поели в тишине, но не напряжённой, а просто спокойной: оба ценили одиночество и ненавязчивость посторонних, а после их ждала дорога, а точнее, очередная причудливо извивающаяся тропка. Матис, видимо, немного приспособился к подобному пути и спотыкался гораздо реже, поэтому и скорость их передвижения была несколько выше, чем прошлым днём, к тому же шли они в основном вниз. Короткий отдых после полудня на очередном широком куске скалы, и снова идти. Оба парня устали, Матис цветом лица почти слился со своей шевелюрой, а Холден держался на чистом упрямстве, но к вечеру они всё же смогли добраться до широкой дороги.

Ещё где-то с час им потребовалось на то, чтобы добрести до старенького трактира – вор хорошо помнил это место и его хозяина, сухонького старичка, который так швырялся ножами, что никто не смел ему и слова против сказать, и который при появлении поздних гостей только прищурился.

– Добрый вечер, путники. Чего желаете? – внизу было почти пусто, только за столом в углу сидел над кружкой какой-то забулдыга.

– Комнату, – тихо сказал Холден, – ужин туда. И горячую воду.

– Одну? – уточнил старичок, оглядывая их обоих.

– Да, – вор посчитал, что так будет правильней, не стоило оставлять Матиса без присмотра, – с разными кроватями. Это проблема?

– Нет, – хмыкнул трактирщик, кладя перед ним ключ и озвучивая цену за ночлег и всё остальное.

– Спасибо, – монеты опустились на стойку, а ключ с неё пропал. – Сколько придётся ждать? – уточнил ещё один момент Холден.

– Вода – сейчас, а ужин будет через полчаса, – и старичок ушёл в заднюю дверь – отдавать распоряжения.

– Давай, – несколько резко окликнул Холден спутника, – осталось только подняться по лестнице, и можно нормально отдохнуть.

– Иду, – тихо отозвался блаженный.

– Вот и славно, – Холден легко обогнал его, словно второе дыхание открылось в преддверии отдыха, и открыл дверь комнаты.

– Наконец-то, – Матис вошёл следом и устало привалился к стене рядом. – Тихое место, условно мирные люди.

– Видел бы местного хозяина в гневе, не говорил бы подобного, – рассмеялся вор, – но мы и правда почти добрались до нового дома.

– Внешность обманчива, – согласился блаженный, не спеша менять позу, – по многим людям тоже не скажешь, чем они зарабатывают на жизнь.

– О да, – хмыкнул Холден, делая вид, что не заметил намёка, – фаворитка короля тоже выглядела невинным ангелом.

– Как и сам новый правитель, – и Матис замолчал, прикрыв глаза.

– Я бы не назвал его невинным, – вспомнив свои ощущения от фигуры в темноте, заметил вор.

Блаженный только едва заметно пожал плечами. Раздался стук, и Матис неохотно отлепился от стены, Холден напротив, подошёл к двери и толкнул её, вопросительно посмотрев на слугу.

– Вода готова. Вас проводить?

– Нет, спасибо, я знаю дорогу, – вор захлопнул дверь и посмотрел на Матиса. – Пойдём приведём себя в порядок.

Блаженный, собрав силы, кивнул:

– Веди.

Вор подхватил смену одежды и вышел из комнаты, следя за тем, чтобы Матис не отставал. Тот шёл медленно, но вроде ровно, к тому же до помывочного помещения было не так далеко.

Приведя себя в порядок, парни вернулись в номер одновременно всё с тем же слугой, который принёс ужин. Ещё немного времени потребовалось на то, чтобы утолить голод, и они наконец-то вытянулись на кроватях.

– Мы можем задержаться здесь на сутки, – тихо сказал Холден, не открывая глаз, – чтобы войти в город не уставшими беглецами, а обычными путниками, достигшими своей цели. Что скажешь?

– Я только за. Если лишний раз не выходить из комнаты, всё будет в порядке, – отозвался Матис. – И нам обоим действительно нужно прийти в себя.

– Вот и хорошо, попробую завтра с утра выпросить что-нибудь от ушибов, а пока давай спать.

– Тихой ночи, – и блаженный снова буквально выключился.

Холден только улыбнулся и, вслушиваясь в тихий гул, который всегда есть там, где живут люди, тоже уснул.

Осознание, что они в безопасности и относительном комфорте, позволило парням как следует выспаться. Их не разбудил тихий стук слуги, который пытался поднять их на завтрак, и солнце милосердно обходило их окна своими лучами.

Матис, открыв глаза, чуть поморщился – отдых помог, но тело по-прежнему ныло – и сел. Холден ещё спал, и блаженный, решив ему не мешать, прибрал кровать и устроился за столом у окна.

– Ты не подумал, что можешь не сидеть тут, а сходить поесть, например, – спустя какое-то время раздался тихий голос Холдена.

– С тобой спокойнее, – отозвался Матис, не поворачивая головы. – Доброе утро.

– Моё будущее ты уже видел с этой точки зрения? – хмыкнул Холден. – Ты вообще хочешь спускаться в зал?

– И это тоже, – блаженный наконец повернулся к собеседнику. – Если честно, не хочу.

– Значит, и не нужно. Принесу тебе то, чем сегодня травят на завтрак, – вор с явной неохотой поднялся с кровати, возникла даже мысль остаться на месте и отправить за завтраком блаженного, но он отмахнулся от неё: кто знает, предскажет что-нибудь хозяину, и придётся бежать отсюда быстрее ветра.

– Спроси ещё что-нибудь от ушибов, – напомнил Матис, на что заработал несколько насмешливый взгляд – когда у тебя все тело ломит, трудно забыть о том, что может облегчить это состояние – и пожал плечами: непонятно, как вор себя чувствует, по нему не было особо видно, да и по горам он явно ходил не впервые.

– Доброе утро, – Холден не стал отлавливать слуг, а подошёл сразу к старику за стойкой, – у вас осталось что-нибудь от завтрака? – тот молча кивнул, махнув кому-то в глубине зала. – А ваша дочь всё ещё готовит ту чудесную мазь, что так славно помогает неосторожным путникам после долгого пути? – дочь старика была знахаркой, не очень хорошей, но отвары и мази в её исполнении получались достаточно убойными. Или убийственными, если не повезёт.

Трактирщик прищурился, внимательно посмотрев на вора.

– Ничего другого не нужно?

– Как думаете, стоит рискнуть с укрепляющим отваром?

– Если отравитесь, найдём родственников, чтобы похоронили с почестями, – хмыкнул старик. – Минуту.

– У таких, как мы, на такой случай есть пара перстней, – рассмеялся Холден: вор и правда носил несколько колец с крупными камнями, которых в случае чего как раз хватит на скромное погребение – старая традиция. Он опёрся о стойку, терпеливо дожидаясь хозяина с лекарствами, тот не заставил себя долго ждать, принеся небольшую баночку и бутыль. – Спасибо, почтенный, – Холден улыбнулся, убирая всё в свои многочисленные карманы, – цена не изменилась?

– Пока нет, – вор без споров оставил на стойке несколько монет – лекарства и настои стоили прилично, но были необходимы, так что он даже не стал торговаться. – Считай, что за завтрак тоже заплатил, – пошёл на уступки трактирщик, – сам дотащишь? – слуга как раз опустил рядом с ними поднос со снедью.

– Должен, – улыбнулся Холден, подхватывая принесённое. – С вами, как всегда, приятно иметь дело.

– Как и с тобой, – старик, несмотря на возраст, обладал отличной памятью и помнил всех, кто заглядывал к нему чаще одного раза.

За время отсутствия вора в комнате ничего не изменилось.

– Наш завтрак, – Холден опустил на стол перед находящимся в своих мыслях Матисом свою ношу и, едва сдержав болезненный стон, присел напротив, – лекарства после него.

– Спасибо. Тебе потом помочь? – блаженный заметил его гримасу.

– Вполне возможно, придётся, – не стал отказываться Холден.

– Хорошо.

С завтраком парни расправились довольно быстро, и вор расставил всё нужное на столе.

– Сделай пару глотков отвара, – предложил Холден, – должно заметно полегчать, но вот больше явно не стоит.

– Что это? – Матис принюхался, не спеша пить.

– Укрепляющий отвар вроде того, что давала тебе Марта, только основа – не вода, а зверской крепости бормотуха.

– Интересное решение, – блаженный покрутил кружку, в которую вор налил резко пахнущую жидкость, и осторожно отпил. – После такого или и правда встанешь на ноги, или их же протянешь, – поделился он впечатлениями. – Я больше не буду.

– Как скажешь, – Холден, не заморачиваясь, одним глотком допил остатки отвара из его кружки. – Всё же она могла бы стать гениальной травницей, ну или отравительницей.

– Скорее, второе, – Матис не стал уточнять, кто эта загадочная «она», а забрал со стола баночку и отошёл к кровати – обработать отбитые колени и прочее.

– Да брось, местным такое как раз подходит, после ночи в горах очень здорово, – Холден же не торопился, стоило бы, конечно, но по венам текло тепло, и хотелось просто сидеть на месте и желательно не шевелиться, чтобы не прогнать это ощущение.

– Поверю на слово, у меня больше нет желания карабкаться по этим камням, – блаженный довольно быстро разобрался со своими синяками и вернулся к столу. – Ну так что, помочь?

– Мне и так хорошо, когда не шевелишься, всё вроде как в порядке, – выдал Холден, но тут же со вздохом добавил: – Я даже думать не хочу, как это выглядит, если ощущается настолько отвратно. Помоги со спиной, дальше я сам, – он не торопясь и едва заметно морщась, стянул рубаху. – Кстати, после я собираюсь ещё поспать, так что если что-нибудь нужно, говори сейчас.

– Нет, ничего не нужно.

Много времени процедура не заняла, и Матис, оставив открытую банку на столе перед вором, опустился на своё место. Их бегство принесло Холдену много меньше синяков и ссадин, чем его спутнику, но вот то, что уже было, вместо того, чтобы хоть немного зажить, только ухудшило свой вид. Вор с недовольной гримасой быстро намазал оставшиеся синяки и с довольным вздохом завалился на кровать.

– Отдохни, – посоветовал он, закрывая глаза, – и если что-то понадобится, лучше буди меня, не лезь сам.

– Я учту, – отозвался Матис.

Холден затих, снова уснув, а блаженный, немного подумав, просто опёрся на стену и настроился на долгое ожидание. Собственно, он не ошибся, вор решил урвать себе отдыха не только за прошлые дни, но и на долгое время вперёд: кто знает, что их ждёт в новом городе, могла потребоваться вся возможная выносливость. Холден как-то уже принял тот факт, что если он хочет, чтобы спутник всё же устроился нормально, а не пахал всю жизнь на подхвате, то позаботиться об этом должен он, а не сам Матис. Именно поэтому вор сейчас собирался проспать как можно дольше, пусть и неприятные сны не очень помогали в осуществлении этих намерений: снился каземат, эшафот и совершенно бесконечное падение в бездну. Последнее Холдена всё же добило, и он с едва слышным стоном открыл глаза.

Судя по солнцу, светившему в окно, день уже клонился к закату, а блаженный, кажется, даже с места не сдвинулся. Не то чтобы Холдена это удивило, но всё же.

– Ты бы хоть поспал, – с лёгким раздражением выдал вор: он сам от такого сомнительного отдыха только больше устал.

– Не хочу, – Матис перевёл на него взгляд. – Тебе полегчало?

– Нормально, – отмахнулся вор. – Зачем тогда согласился остаться здесь? Выспаться я мог и в городе, а тебе, видно, отдых толком и не нужен. Голоден?

– Я никуда не иду и не стою на ногах, мне этого достаточно. И от ужина не откажусь.

Холден заставил себя удержаться от комментариев: пора бы уже понять, что они слишком разные, и не стоит даже сравнивать.

– Есть предпочтения? Не то чтобы здесь большой выбор, но всё же, – вор осторожно поднялся, пытаясь понять, насколько помогла мазь. Тело было словно ватное, непослушное, но хотя бы не прошибало болью.

– Шутишь? – криво улыбнулся Матис. – Я не избалован богатым выбором, не стоит и начинать. Возьми то же, что и себе.

– А может, как раз стоит? Пока не поймёшь, чего хочешь от жизни, не начнёшь к этому стремиться, – всё же не удержался Холден, но ответа ждать не стал, опасаясь наговорить ещё чего-нибудь лишнего на волне раздражения. Нет, вор понимал, что с таким даром трудно жить, но был слишком приземлённым и расчётливым, чтобы не видеть плюсов, которыми он лично воспользовался бы на всю катушку.

Трактирщик встретил гостя кривой улыбкой.

– Как видите, услуги могильщиков не пригодились. Нам бы ужин.

– Это радует, не хочется портить славу моего заведения, – старик подал знак проходившему мимо слуге. – Ещё что-нибудь?

– Воду, чуть позже, – мазь имела лёгкий, но очень въедливый запах, от которого Холдену очень хотелось бы избавиться. Стоило бы и одежду попросить привести в порядок, но слишком уж специфическими были вещи вора, не стоило рисковать, ведь одно дело, что трактирщик догадывается о его роде занятий, и совсем другое, если узнает наверняка. – Если моему спутнику что-то понадобится, я сообщу.

Старик только хмыкнул и занялся своими делами, а вор, дождавшись обещанного ужина, оставил плату и снова поднялся наверх.

– Холден, у тебя есть знакомые в том городе, куда мы идём, или ты действуешь наудачу? – спросил Матис, когда тот вернулся.

– Конечно, есть, – сказал Холден, – и не только вне закона. В гильдиях тоже есть люди, с которыми меня что-то, да связывает.

Матис кивнул, принимая эти слова к сведению, и поднялся со своей кровати – горячий ужин манил, да и просто нужно было пройтись после долгой неподвижности.

– С чего ты решил это уточнить? – несколько рассеяно поинтересовался вор.

– Думаю, куда приткнуться. С одной стороны, не хочется просить тебя о помощи, а с другой – так, по крайней мере известно, куда точно лезть не стоит.

– Матис, – с усталым вздохом сказал Холден, – я уже предложил тебе помощь, пообещал, что поддержу тебя, пока ты учишься. Так что тебе, собственно, и просить не нужно.

Ответом ему был по-прежнему немного отсутствующий взгляд разноцветных глаз.

– Я не хочу злоупотреблять ничьей добротой. И я искренне не понимаю твоих мотивов, за спасение жизни ты уже отплатил тем же.

– За это, может быть, и да, но кто знает, что там впереди, у меня, знаешь ли, опасная работа, – усмехнулся вор.

Блаженный склонил голову набок, рассматривая его уже с некоторым интересом.

– То есть ты предлагаешь советовать тебе, браться или нет за очередной заказ?

– Нет, я предлагаю сказать мне, если увидишь в моем ближайшем будущем каземат или плаху, не больше.

– Хорошо. Но для этого мне нужно видеть тебя хотя бы раз в день, пути иногда меняются очень быстро.

– Дорогой мой, мы вроде вместе жить собрались, хочешь сказать, что собираешься не вылезать от учителя?

– Всю оставшуюся жизнь? – проигнорировав обращение, уточнил Матис. – Уже есть несколько подобных путей, но причин этого и твоих мотивов я не знаю.

– Я не говорил о том, что это соглашение на всю жизнь.

– Понятно, – и блаженный наконец опустил взгляд в тарелку.

– Приятного аппетита, – хмыкнул вор.

– И тебе.

Матис не лгал, говоря о том, что не понимает, что движет Холденом в его поступках. Да, у вора были впереди пути, в которых рядом с ним угадывался сам блаженный, но эти периоды были разной длины – от пары лет до нескольких десятков. Странно всё же это всё, Матис не из тех, кто может хоть чем-то заинтересовать, кроме своего дара, может, дело в этом? Та самая клетка, только не во дворце? Непохоже… Блаженный в очередной раз пожалел, что крайне нечётко видит своё собственное возможное будущее, и усилием воли переключился на мысли о том, чем он хотел бы заниматься.

– Скоро приготовят воду, – Холден вспомнил, что так и не сказал об этом спутнику, – еду в дорогу я просить не стал, тут идти максимум до обеда, но если тебе что-то нужно, скажи.

– Нет, ничего не нужно.

Сегодня усталость не глушила, и вполне можно было не торопиться, довольно вдыхать влажный воздух, приводя себя в порядок, и потом, уже в комнате, с удовольствием вытянуться на кровати. Наконец почти удалось избавиться от последствий тяжёлого перехода, Холден чувствовал, что теперь полностью готов к тому, что случится завтра, идея задержаться здесь была весьма удачной.

Несмотря на дневной отдых, вор снова уснул довольно быстро, а утром, открыв глаза, едва заметно улыбнулся и рывком сел. Матис вроде ещё спал, лёжа лицом к стене. Рассвет только заиграл яркими красками, о чём говорили лишь отблески, которые можно было разглядеть в окно, а значит, время достаточно раннее, но больше спать не хотелось, так что Холден, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, поспешно оделся и покинул комнату: им понадобится завтрак, а самому вору – несколько добрых советов от трактирщика.

За время его отсутствия ничего не поменялось, вор даже на какое-то мгновение прислушался, улавливая чужое дыхание.

– Тебе стоило бы выспаться вчера, – достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали, но при этом недостаточно для того, чтобы разбудить по-настоящему крепко спящего человека, заметил Холден.

– Я вполне хорошо себя чувствую, – отозвался блаженный, разворачиваясь. – Нам уже пора?

– Это время ничуть не хуже любого другого для того, чтобы покинуть это место.

Поели и собрались молча, и так же молча спустились вниз. За столами было не в пример больше народу, так что Матис, за которым Холден приглядывал краем глаза, вздрогнул и опустил голову.

– Мы придём как раз вовремя, – заговорил вор, как только они чуть отошли от трактира, – набор только начался, хотя самые востребованные учителя уже нашли себе последователей, но всегда есть шанс впечатлить своими талантами и добыть себе место. Конечно, к ювелирам или оружейникам ты уже не пробьёшься, но все же выбор ещё велик. Цени, с того момента, как ты меня встретил, тебя, можно сказать, судьба ведёт, – нарочито самодовольно добавил он.

– Ведёшь, не спорю, – на дороге, пусть и не пустынной, блаженному явно стало полегче, – только я не верю в судьбу, своё будущее мы чаще всего создаём сами. А по поводу учителей – нужно что-то, связанное с шитьём, плетением и тому подобным.

– Ты должен заинтересовать учителя, дорогой мой, так что думай, что ты можешь для этого сделать, – Холден искренне надеялся, что у блаженного выйдет показать свои навыки, ведь он уже не мальчишка, который будет годами работать за еду и тумаки, здесь нужен совсем иной подход.

– Время ещё есть, целых полдня, как ты сказал, – Матис только покосился на вора, не совсем понимая, по-прежнему ли он шутит или вполне серьёзен: какой он дорогой, только если своим даром ценен.

– Сразу с порога ты не пойдёшь по гильдиям, так что можешь хоть целый день думать.

– От мыслей навыков не прибавится, так что лучше я подумаю о чём-нибудь другом, не настолько важном.

– Да сколько угодно, – отмахнулся Холден. Как по нему, Матис слишком легко относился к тому, что ему предстоит, но настаивать он не собирался: взрослый человек со своей головой на плечах, пусть сам разбирается, что ему важнее.

А блаженный просто не мог отвлечься от мелькавших перед глазами судеб – до города и правда было совсем недалеко, им навстречу уже шли и обгоняли торговцы, искатели лучшей жизни, обитатели дна и простые обыватели, и у каждого впереди было много развилок, и важных, и не очень, но Матис, наученный горьким опытом, просто молча провожал их взглядом, понимая, что всем не поможет, да и не нужна людям эта помощь.

– Смотри под ноги, – хмыкнул Холден, – едва ли у дороги есть судьба, а скоро будет ещё больше людей. До города не больше часа.

Матис только бросил на него мрачный взгляд: лишнее напоминание не помогло отвлечься. Оставшееся время шли молча.

Перед воротами собралась приличная очередь из телег, но, к счастью, пешим не приходилось ждать, пока они проедут. Уже за городской стеной Матис коснулся плеча Холдена, привлекая его внимание.

– Куда теперь? Искать жильё?

– Да, – подтвердил вор, – причём где-нибудь на окраине, ближе к рабочим кварталам.

Блаженный пожал плечами, не собираясь спорить: Холден прав, им ни к чему центральная площадь и дома рядом с особняками знати, а вор огляделся, пытаясь вспомнить дорогу, да ещё и выбрать из всех возможных самую пустынную, чтобы окончательно не вогнать в ступор своего спутника. Вскоре они уже блуждали по городу, на первый взгляд совершенно случайно выбирая боковые переулки и повороты.

– Мы будем долго искать нормальное место сами, – сказал Холден, когда они вышли на довольно-таки оживлённую улицу, – так что зайдём пообедаем, а заодно зададим нужные вопросы, точнее, я задам, а ты посидишь в стороне, желательно ни с кем не разговаривая.

– Я вполне могу молчать вообще всё время, – серьёзно отозвался Матис, – не нужно беспокоиться на этот счёт.

– Тогда люди решат, что ты немой, и это опять же привлечёт внимание, – возразил Холден. – Нам сюда, – он указал на весьма приличное внешне заведение и решительно пошёл к нему. – Не перегибай палку, мой дорогой, иначе вместо новой жизни тебя сожгут на костре как колдуна, пусть они давненько таким не увлекаются, но всегда есть исключения.

– Ну, с тобой-то разговаривать безопасно и отвечать на прямые вопросы – тоже, – хмыкнул блаженный, идя за ним.

– Вот на один такой как раз сейчас и ответишь, – они как раз вошли в полутёмный зал и оказались у стойки.

– Чего желаете, молодые люди? – улыбнулся стоящий за ней мужчина, внимательно разглядывая гостей: от него не укрылся отрешённый взгляд Матиса и несколько нагловатый – Холдена, да и на перстни последнего он тоже посмотрел.

– Я – разговор и то, что вы сегодня советуете своим гостям в комплекте с морсом, а мой спутник сам скажет.

Блаженный, смотря в одну точку где-то за спиной хозяина заведения, послушно озвучил свой довольно скромный выбор, тот кивнул и пообещал, что всё сейчас принесут, гости пока могут выбрать стол и присесть. Холден указал своему спутнику на самый дальний угол зала, но сам не спешил отходить.

– Вы забыли о первой части моего заказа – разговоре, – с весьма обаятельной улыбкой заявил вор, – уделите минуту страннику, который жаждет найти приют в вашем городе?

– Нужна комната? – не стал тянуть его собеседник.

– В идеале что-то более обособленное, свой угол, где есть всё, что может пригодиться. Мы – спокойные жильцы, не склонные приносить проблемы домой. Так что?

– У моего свояка есть пристрой, – вору достался тяжёлый взгляд, – но он очень не любит неприятности, настолько, что перестаёт себя контролировать.

– Мы – мирные люди, – хмыкнул Холден, не собираясь уточнять, кем на самом деле приходится владельцу данного заведения тот самый свояк, и с кем из сброда городского дна тот ведёт дела, – вы можете быть спокойны.

– Не заставляй меня пожалеть о том, что дал тебе это, – протянув клочок серой бумаги вору, посоветовал мужчина.

– Вы не услышите о нас ничего, кроме од на тему, какие мы идеальные жильцы. О, а вот и наш обед, спасибо за разговор, – Холден оставил на стойке плату, несколько превышающую то, сколько стоила их еда, но ничуть не пожалел об этом, зная, что совет дельный, и тот самый пристрой им полностью подойдёт.

– Судя по твоему лицу, всё в порядке? – Матис поднял взгляд от столешницы.

– Жизнь покажет, но пока мы нашли место хотя бы на первое время, уверен, оно подойдёт.

Блаженный кивнул своим мыслям.

– Гильдии здесь расположены так же, как и в Деире?

– Я перестал интересоваться гильдиями, когда ушёл отсюда, так что даже не скажу.

– Это твой родной город? – на лице Матиса промелькнуло что-то вроде интереса.

– Нет, далеко как нет, – хмыкнул вор, – он просто попался однажды на пути и оказался ничем не хуже прочих.

– Понятно. У тебя на сегодня ещё есть какие-то планы, кроме обустройства?

– Нет, стоит дать время слухам, иногда лучше просто подождать. Так что если ты что-то хотел, говори, подумаем, что можно сделать.

– Нет, я просто думаю, когда пройтись по городу, посмотреть, кто что делает и где находятся гильдейские, – пояснил блаженный. – Сегодня-то уже ходить – не самый лучший выбор.

– Не начинай важные дела с вечера, неужели тебя этому жизнь не научила? – усмехнулся Холден. – Завтра с утра можно пойти, я тоже не отказался бы посмотреть на то, изменился ли город, так что составлю тебе компанию

– Я и имею в виду, что начать стоит завтра, – недоумённо посмотрел на него Матис, – просто уточняю, будешь ли ты сегодня весь вечер рядом.

– Думаю, я уже ответил на этот вопрос.

Доели в молчании, а после Холден, сверившись с записанным на листке адресом, решительно зашагал по улице.

Пристрой оказался скорее частью подвала, но имел чёрный ход, а из небольших окон почти под потолком лилось достаточно света, к тому же их вполне можно было использовать в качестве ещё одного пути отступления. Здесь было несколько сыро, а мебель ограничивалась только парой кроватей, покосившимся комодом, шатким столом и несколькими стульями, зато была маленькая печь, на которой можно было согреть воду и что-нибудь приготовить, а заодно и протопить дом. К тому же цена за разграниченные помещения – две «комнаты», «кухню» и «санузел», разделённые тонкой перегородкой – была вполне сносной, хоть хозяин и требовал платить за весь месяц вперёд.

– Что скажешь? – для порядка поинтересовался Холден у сделавшего всего несколько шагов от порога Матиса.

– Бывало и хуже, – пожал плечами тот, – я неприхотлив.

– Остаёмся или нет, дорогой мой, – с лёгкой угрозой уточнил вор, – о твоей способности жить где угодно я не спрашивал.

– Во-первых, я понятия не имею, подойдёт тебе или нет это жильё, это не маячащая впереди плаха, – привычно безэмоционально отозвался блаженный, – а во-вторых, перестань, пожалуйста, так меня называть.

– Если бы оно не подходило мне, мы бы вообще не задержались здесь. Я, в отличие от некоторых, точно знаю, чего хочу, а чего нет, и ты прав, это не плаха, меня бы здесь ничего против воли не удержало. Устраивайся, я разберусь с оплатой и прочим.

Матис кивнул и прошёл к дальней «комнате», рассудив, что вору будет больше по душе место ближе к выходу, а Холден направился общаться с хозяином. Общение как-то сразу пошло в нужном русле, и вскоре, оставив плату, Холден уже раздумывал, возвращаться ли в своё новое место обитания или пробежаться по району, чтобы немного успокоиться и найти полезные места вроде рынка. В итоге откуда-то взявшаяся ответственность взяла верх, и он неохотно вернулся к Матису.

Тот за время его отсутствия успел разобрать свои вещи и теперь изучающе смотрел на остатки припасов, выложенные на стол.

– Нужно сходить в продуктовую лавку, – повернул он голову в сторону вошедшего в помещение вора. – Готовить я умею, но из такого количества нормальный ужин не выйдет при всём желании. Ты со мной, или будешь питаться в тавернах?

– Не на постоянной основе, но иногда там необходимо появляться, наводить мосты. Так что давай пройдёмся по местным закоулкам.

– Хорошо.

Много времени сборы не заняли, и парни вышли на улицу.

– Холден, может, ты помнишь, где торговые ряды? – Матис на удивление был не совсем отстранён, скорее, у него появилась какая-то цель.

– Может, и помню, – усмехнулся вор и решительно направился в нужную сторону.

Блаженный пошёл за ним, разглядывая дома и вывески, запоминая дорогу. Рынок оказался не так и далеко, он оглушал шумом, даже в такой уже достаточно поздний для этого места час. Матис прошёлся по торговым рядам, обзаведясь всем необходимым, и теперь не спеша брёл мимо прилавков, несколько изучающе рассматривая выложенные вещи и скользя взглядом по людям. Холден не стал дурить и идти следом за ним, как сторожевой пёс, вот ещё, он лишь бросил предупреждающий взгляд крутившемуся рядом с блаженным мальчишке: не хотелось проблем с местной шушерой в первый же день. К счастью, воришка оказался понятливым и предупреждению внял, поспешно скрывшись в толпе, и Холден со спокойной душой пошёл в сторону небольшого закутка, где, как он знал, выставлял свой товар мастер-оружейник – не простой кузнец, некто гораздо больший, так же, как и его работа уже не была бездушным орудием смерти, и вор искренне восторгался ею.

Матис едва ли заметил, что Холден куда-то ушёл, у блаженного была другая цель: нужно найти того человека, который не откажется от помощи и который сможет взять его в ученики и помощники, он должен быть где-то здесь, в рядах, нужно только присмотреться… Его внимание привлёк тихий разговор-обсуждение: такому спокойному тону не место там, где все кричат, пытаясь расхвалить свой товар. Матис подошёл чуть ближе и замер в немом восхищении: за спиной хозяина лавки стояли, сидели и лежали куклы – и совсем простые, которых не жаль отдать ребёнку, зная, что долго игрушка не протянет, и богато одетые и украшенные, такие, к которым и прикоснуться-то страшно, которые стоят в шкафу и вызывают благоговение перед мастером, создавшим такую красоту. Интерес странного беловолосого парня заметили, и торговец, прервав разговор, поинтересовался, не желает ли он приобрести какой-нибудь товар. Матис, уже понявший, что хотел бы научиться создавать нечто подобное, покачал головой и в свою очередь уточнил, не нужна ли уважаемому владельцу подобного чуда посильная помощь не чурающегося сложной работы человека, пояснив, что вполне в состоянии сделать что-то, дабы показать свои умения. Предполагаемый учитель только добродушно усмехнулся и признался, что не собирался брать помощника, но если случайный прохожий и правда сможет его впечатлить, то кто знает. Матис едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ и, осмотрев выставленный товар, сказал, что вернётся в лавку через два дня и кое-что принесёт, и если хозяину придётся по душе его творение, тогда и можно будет поговорить более предметно.

Именно этот момент выбрал злющий, как все демоны, Холден, чтобы появиться рядом, он окинул ряды кукол взглядом, с трудом скрывая недоумение и некоторое презрение, что ли.

– Ты нагулялся, дорогой мой? Потому что я собираюсь покинуть это место как можно скорей.

– Минуту, – чуть поморщившись, отозвался блаженный и, вежливо попрощавшись с собеседником, благосклонно кивнувшему в ответ, развернулся к вору. – Идём. Что-то случилось?

– Нечто неизбежное, – по-прежнему хмуро ответил Холден. – Всё купил?

– Нет, но могу сходить с утра, – блаженный повнимательнее присмотрелся к вору и добавил: – Проблем не будет, но последствия могут быть как хорошими, так и не очень.

– Плаха и каземат, помнишь? Если не видишь ничего подобного, то лучше молчи, я в состоянии сам решить все иные проблемы, особенно с тем, кого встретил. Давай, заканчивай с покупками.

– Хорошо, – не стал спорить Матис и направился в нужную сторону.

Много времени его занятие не заняло – Холден и так был на взводе, зачем дополнительно раздражать человека, по своему опыту Матис знал: это ни к чему хорошему не приводит, – и парни вернулись к новому дому, где было удивительно тихо и, можно сказать, спокойно. Вор же едва слышно перевёл дыхание, словно оставив за порогом свою злость, во всяком случае, больше не хотелось никого убить, как и доказывать что-то тому, кто уже давно не был авторитетом или просто важным человеком. Матис, памятуя о своём желании не лезть под горячую руку, молча разложил покупки и занялся приготовлением ужина, стараясь не мешать соседу по дому, а Холден, кое-как забросив вещи, упал на кровать, не сильно заморачиваясь на тему того, что он в уличной одежде, и задумался о ближайшем будущем. Заказ найти не проблема – город крупный, посредники известны, вот только вор обещал помочь тому малахольному, который сейчас слишком уж тихо передвигается по кухне, а если он влетит и придётся спешно сбегать отсюда, то под удар может встать Матис и его ученичество. Смысла в том, чтобы убеждать попробовать, а потом стать причиной всё бросить, Холден не видел, значит, нужно стать примерным мальчиком и не пакостить там, где живёшь. Была и такая работа – контрабанда и искательство, вор не любил заниматься подобным, но на данный момент такое решение казалось правильным. Только сначала стоило бы кое-что уточнить.

– Матис, – позвал он, – скажи, что я ошибся и ты не пытался вязаться к кукольнику?

– А что не так? – ровно ответил тот.

– Куклы, – со странной интонацией сказал вор. – Если бы это были солдатики или что-то подобное, я бы тоже удивился, но хотя бы понял, а куклы… Пустые лица, нарисованные улыбки и все эти рюшечки-цветочки.

– Те же люди, но спокойные, без маячащего перед глазами будущего, – продолжил Матис и добавил: – Ты их боишься? Я знал одного такого человека.

– Я не боюсь кукол, – фыркнул Холден, – я просто не понимаю, зачем они нужны, кроме как потеряться в самый неподходящий момент и вызвать истерику. Впрочем, может, тебе такая компания и подойдёт.

– Простые – чтобы играть, сложные – чтобы хвалиться перед такими же любителями похвастаться скакуном побыстрее и камнями на камзоле побольше. Неужели не видел никогда в особняках знати?

– Я обычно не для детального осмотра туда заходил, – усмехнулся вор, – да и в темноте не очень-то хорошо видно, но я знаю, о чём ты говоришь. И всё же глупость это и совершенно бесполезное дело. Уверен, что сможешь на нём заработать?

– Была бы глупость, ими никто бы не занимался, – Матису, видимо, надоело повышать голос, и он появился в дверном проёме. – Чем сложнее кукла и её наряд, тем она дороже, работа мастеров-кукольников очень высоко ценится.

– Если так, то развлекайся. Ты уже успел очаровать мастера, или нужна помощь?

– Спасибо за напутствие, – серьёзно ответил парень, – и за предложение, но помощь не нужна, – и вернулся к своему занятию.

– Нет так нет, – буркнул Холден: если блаженный так уверен, то ему явно виднее, особенно если учесть его дар.

Ушедшего в свои мысли вора отвлекло новое появление Матиса в поле зрения.

– Составишь компанию?

– В чём? – лениво уточнил Холден.

– За ужином.

– Я уже подумал, ты о своём ученичестве. Почему бы и нет, пахнет неплохо.

– Нет, тебе такое не подойдёт, – серьёзно ответил Матис, – у тебя другие пути.

– Я даже могу их представить, каземат и эшафот, – легкомысленно выдал вор и вскочил на ноги. – Ужин.

– Не только, я же говорил, что есть и длинный путь. Если захочешь, конечно, – на столе уже стояли полные тарелки, Матис опустился на стул и посмотрел на Холдена, – возможно, это не будет соответствовать твоим принципам.

– А ты так хорошо знаешь мои принципы?

– Нет, просто именно этот пока единственный, – вору достался внимательный взгляд, – такое бывает редко.

– Хочешь, чтобы я спросил, какой?

– Нет, не хочу. Во-первых, ты просил сообщать только о смертельной опасности, во-вторых, до этой развилки ещё далеко, – пожал плечами Матис. – Ну и упомянутая тобой свобода выбора.

– Вот и славно, давай всё же попробуем, что ты там приготовил.

– Приятного аппетита.

Поужинали в молчании, после разговор тоже как-то не очень клеился, и парни разошлись по «комнатам» – Холден снова улёгся, а Матис занялся подготовкой будущего показа своих умений. Дар предвидения, несмотря на неудобства, причиняемые им в повседневной жизни, всё же имел ещё одно преимущество – парень обладал отличной памятью, с детства запоминая чужие пути и сравнивая их. Сейчас этот навык ему весьма пригодился: Матис собирался изготовить кукольное парадное платье одной из знатных дам, виденных им на центральной площади во время праздника – сложное и богато украшенное, как раз такое, которое сможет впечатлить не только обывателя, но и мастера-кукольника. Да, драгоценных камней и жемчуга у него нет, но их вполне заменят бусины, за точность покроя Матис не поручится, но все узоры и складки будут на своих местах, а вместо самой куклы можно пока использовать обтёсанный в форме человеческой фигуры без рук деревянный чурбачок – изготавливать заготовки для игрушек парень умел. Собственно, над ним и раскроем будущего платья парень и трудился перед тем, как рухнуть спать.

Утро застало их в одинаковом чуть смурном настроении: Холдена полночи мучили кошмары, а Матис слишком долго сидел за работой и волновался, понравится ли получившийся результат мастеру.

– Слушай, – Холден только что умылся ледяной водой и чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем при пробуждении, он дождался, когда Матис поднимет на него взгляд, чтобы убедиться, что его слышат, а не блуждают где-то в иных сферах бытия, – я хочу немного изменить условия того, что ты будешь рассказывать мне из своих видений, точнее, добавить ещё один пункт. Не против? – говоря, вор добрался до печки и теперь ворошил слабо тлеющие угли в надежде вновь разжечь её: хотелось чего-нибудь горячего на завтрак, а не просто кусок хлеба и стакан воды: этого хватит в ближайшем будущем, если он всё же решится искать заработки вне города.

– Нет, не против, – отозвался Матис, проследив взглядом за его занятием, – я слушаю.

– Ты должен будешь сказать мне, если какое-либо моё действие может привести к тому, что пострадаешь ты. Та же плаха или каземат пойдут, хотя можешь добавить ещё и угрозу для жизни, – Холден не стал говорить, что сегодня во сне в числе прочего видел, как погибает блаженный, ещё в том городе, Деире, потому что он сам ушёл прочь. Отчего это так сильно тронуло его, вор и сам не знал, но решил, что всё же стоит чуть поменять условия, пока Матис находится рядом с ним.

Парень, несмотря на несколько подавленное состояние, улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и ответил:

– Хорошо, я предупрежу, – и прошёл к столу – разбираться с их завтраком, потому что Холден всё же заставил угли в печке вновь разгореться.

Вор стряхнул с ладоней несколько приставших к ним щепок и уставился на огонь, не спеша закрывать печь.

– Я собираюсь пробежаться по городу, вернусь в лучшем случае к закату. Тебе ничего от меня не нужно? С гильдиями, как понимаю, вопрос уже решён.

– Пока нет, я сегодня никуда не собираюсь выходить, – покачал головой Матис. – И вопрос ещё не решён, но близко к тому.

– Мне казалось, ты определился с тем, чего хочешь.

– Я-то – да, но я же не могу принести сделанное что-то на коленке, правильно? Чтобы возможный путь стал реальностью, нужно приложить некоторые усилия.

– Я говорю о том, что тебя не нужно водить по гильдиям, показывая, где что. Ты уже знаешь, в какой хотел бы быть.

– А, ты об этом. Знаю.

– Вот и славно, значит, я могу не оглядываться на тебя и заниматься своими делами спокойно.

Матис кивнул, и разговор перетёк на какие-то бытовые вопросы – пусть Холден и собирался не торчать всё время на одном месте, жизнь под одной крышей всё же требует некоторой притирки и заранее обговорённых действий обоих для комфортного сосуществования. И всё же вора это не слишком интересовало, так что он, выслушав предложения и бросив пару фраз, быстро поел и поспешил прочь, а Матис, наведя порядок, уселся за шитьё: за оставшиеся полтора дня нужно было многое успеть.

Одним из важных качеств, которые с трудом воспитал в себе Холден, было умение производить впечатление на всякий сброд. Не то чтобы парень не причислял себя к той же категории, в конце концов, решение идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, когда ещё оставался выбор, было весьма осознанным, но всё же ему приходилось буквально заставлять себя бахвалиться, угрожать и строить из себя этакую элиту городского дна, потому что где-то в глубине души он всё же был не таким. Вот и теперь Холден пускал пыль в глаза и пытался найти, чем занять себя в самое ближайшее время.

К вору несколько раз подходили с предложением работы в Деире, оттуда он и узнал, что власть всё же сменилась, и почти бескровно, но теперь многие задёргались, пытаясь прикрыть свои грешки или раскопать чужие – золотое время для таких, как Холден. Да ещё и плата казалась очень заманчивой, но не нужен был совет провидца, чтобы понять, чем обернётся попытка вернуться в город, так что вор посоветовал надёжного, насколько это возможно в данной среде, человека и в благодарность получил свой первый заказ, явно пробный – доставить свёрток с пряностями в один из соседних городов, к счастью, Холден хорошо знал, как попасть туда, не привлекая внимание всей стражи.

На все эти переговоры и создание впечатления ушёл целый день, и в снятую каморку вор возвращался, как и говорил, после заката, проходя через рынок и купив у румяной красавицы сладко пахнущей выпечки, решив, что это будет неплохим ужином как для него, так и для Матиса, который казался таким увлечённым своей затеей, что едва ли вспомнил про еду. Задавшись вопросом, отчего это вообще его волнует, Холден чуть ускорил шаг: улицы кутались в пронизывающий туман, и находиться вне дома становилось весьма неприятно.

На удивление, в их временном пристанище было тепло, в печи потрескивали поленья, на столе горела свеча, и пахло чем-то свежеприготовленным, а около стола сидел Матис, сосредоточенно нанизывающий бусины на длинную нить. Вошедшему Холдену достался внимательный, а не расфокусированный взгляд и едва заметная улыбка:

– Добрый вечер.

– Вполне, – хмыкнул вор, – умираю от голода, – он старался не смотреть на какие-то пока невнятные или просто непонятные неискушённому глазу заготовки на столе перед Матисом: когда-то, в глубоком детстве старик, который следил за такими сопляками, как он, говорил, что нельзя смотреть на незавершённую работу, это не позволит мастеру собрать её воедино. Странно, но даже спустя столько лет Холден следовал этому завету, пусть и не понимал, зачем. – На улице туман поднялся, – опустив купленное на край стола, вор подошёл к печи, словно надеясь, что сможет напитаться её теплом.

– Ничем не лучше Деира – дожди, туман, – пожал плечами Матис. – Как не уходил никуда. Хотя нет, тут, как ты говоришь, новая жизнь, и она приятнее.

– Здесь просто сезон такой, – отмахнулся Холден, – солнца ещё будет достаточно, не волнуйся.

– Надеюсь, – Матис немного прибрал со стола своё добро, распотрошил принесённый вором свёрток и уселся обратно с чашкой отвара. – Приятного аппетита. Завтра снова уйдёшь?

– Да, – подтвердил Холден, – на пару дней. Нужно снова нарабатывать репутацию. Ты будешь в порядке? – вор не хотел, чтобы его планы помешали Матису сделать важный шаг.

– Должен, – кивнул Матис. – И у тебя всё будет нормально, – добавил он, несмотря на просьбу говорить только о неприятностях, просто хотелось немного приободрить, за что, против ожидания, получил предупреждающий взгляд с явными искрами злости:

– Я не могу полагаться на твои предсказания, мой дорогой, не могу позволить себе поверить вот этому «всё будет хорошо», потому что тогда расслаблюсь и подохну в какой-нибудь подворотне. Поэтому повторяю ещё раз: эшафот, каземат и проблемы для тебя. Всё, больше ничего не нужно. Надеюсь, ты меня услышал.

– Ладно, – Матис опустил взгляд. Он не думал, что Холден будет расслабляться, услышав благоприятный прогноз, просто считал, что если вор будет знать, что всё получится, сможет, например, рискнуть и выйти из сложной ситуации с меньшими потерями, чем если бы чего-то не сделал. Впрочем, застенки в ближайшее время всё равно не маячат, так что лучше уж молчать, и парень сосредоточился на своей кружке и потрясающе вкусной выпечке.

– Я ухожу сразу после рассвета, – тихо сказал Холден спустя какое-то время, он закончил с едой и явно собирался устраиваться спать, – часть денег я уже убрал в тайник, как и свои инструменты, чтобы к тебе в случае чего не возникло вопросов. А это убери куда-нибудь к себе, трать осторожно, если потребуется, иногда я буду уходить надолго.

– Понятно. Спасибо, – парень отодвинул отпущенный на стол мешочек к своим заготовкам и снова затих.

Холден тихо хмыкнул, глядя на его склонённую голову, и ушёл к себе, чтобы не мешать, а заодно хорошо выспаться перед дорогой, а Матис допил отвар и снова занялся изготовлением наряда. Осталось немного, за день он успел больше, чем планировал – казалось, ткань сама ложится под пальцы, а игла буквально порхает.

Лёг он снова около полуночи, но платье было полностью готово.

Утром Холден не стал завтракать: нужно было торопиться и выйти из ворот с первыми торопыгами купцами, тогда на него никто толком и внимания не обратит: пока среди стражи не появится своего человека, лучше играть вот в такого невидимку в толпе людей, чтобы не возникало вопросов, куда он постоянно мотается. В сумке лишь смена одежды и немного еды – идти недалеко, так что более и ни к чему. Купив пару булок у вчерашней торговки, Холден смешался с толпой слуг, что торопились купить своим господам свежих продуктов, и пропал, словно и не было. Идти иным шагом, чуть горбиться несложно, а чужой взгляд мельком и не зацепится, этой уловкой парень и воспользовался.

Вскоре он уже бодро шёл, покинув защиту стен и жуя на ходу, направляясь к знакомому трактиру – полуденный рубеж, половина пути, а потом вновь горной тропкой, не потому, что по ней ближе, нет, только так он мог пронести специи в один из окрестных городов. Те не были запрещены или опасны, просто купец не хотел платить жадному наместнику за их ввоз – частое дело, сомнительное и на грани закона, но прибыльное и для контрабандиста, и для купца. Главное – знать нужную тропку. Холден знал. Он не солгал тогда, сказав Матису, что от места, где он родился, до этой местности бесконечно далеко, но не уточнил, что от последнего гарнизона, где служил – лишь несколько суток на лошади. Тогда один из командующих ради смеха отправил их искать способ пробраться в соседний город, минуя ворота, Холден нашёл, но, памятуя о том, в каком состоянии с того задания вернулись такие же юнцы, как он сам, не сказал, пусть и получил за невыполнение приказа. Что ж, теперь его прошлое сыграет хорошую роль.

Трактир показался впереди, как раз когда хотелось передохнуть и лучше вспомнить дорогу – всё же его владелец был весьма умным человеком.

– Вы быстро вернулись, – трактирщик приветствовал гостя настороженным взглядом: всё же, имея дело вот с такими людьми, как Холден, нужно было быть внимательным, кто знает, какие дела они ведут.

– Я теперь часто буду здесь бродить, – вор безмятежно улыбнулся и присел рядом со стойкой, опуская на неё ладони, как бы говоря: «Я безоружен, я не опасен», – ноги не только волков кормят.

– А спутник твой?

– А он едва ли вас побеспокоит, – вот здесь Холден чуть напрягся: Матис был весьма заметным, эти его разноцветные глаза и приметные волосы, они могли привести за ними тех, кто хотел, чтобы их участие в становлении нового короля осталось тайной, как и вклад в свержение предыдущего. – Неужели приглянулся?

– Мне – нет, а вот дочка моя его мельком видела и заприметила. Жаль, что не придёт, – трактирщик улыбнулся, показывая, что интерес и правда случайный, и гость может быть спокоен.

– Он домосед, да и дочке вашей было бы с ним скучно, – Холден вспомнил пустой, равнодушный взгляд словно сквозь тебя и покачал головой: как его угораздило-то? Почему просто не оставил парню денег и не ушёл искать другое место для себя, да ещё и за его безопасность тревожится? – Посоветуйте, что-нибудь на обед, почтенный.

Трактирщик только головой покачал, сделав какие-то свои выводы, и подозвал помощника.

– Скоро всё будет. В дорогу собрать?

– Если только на один перекус, – решившись, сказал вор.

Ещё один знак со стороны старика, и можно уйти от стойки, устроиться за столом в зале. Оглядев сидящих и убедившись, что знакомых лиц здесь нет, Холден устроился между окном и дверью, привычно оставляя себе путь для побега. Он задержался едва ли больше, чем на полчаса, но за это время успел обсудить с одним из купцов урожай пшеницы, а с его спутником – цены на хорошее оружие. Разговор помог скрасить время, да и потом мог чем-нибудь помочь – если не знаниями, то мимолётным, но положительным впечатлением, которое он произвёл на собеседников.

Тропка вилась вверх, пусть и не так резко, как та, по которой они взбирались с Матисом, но всё же заставляла дыхание сбиваться. Время от времени Холден морщился и прикладывал ладонь к так до конца и не сошедшим синякам на боку – стоило подождать с этим походом, но, с другой стороны, чем дольше он ждёт, тем труднее потом войти в колею.

До провала среди камней он дошёл уже к закату, ровно во столько, во сколько планировал, и спустился в темноту, доставая небольшой камушек, что раздобыл у знакомого на время: он давал не так уж и много света, но Холдену хватило. К тому же лаз был достаточно ровным, да и сбиться с пути ему не дал шум бегущей воды – так уж вышло, что тогда, выполняя задание, он случайно набрёл на подземную реку, что снабжала город чистой водой. Дальше оставалось только удержаться на узком уступе и не свалиться в бурный поток.

Чуть позже полуночи купец получил свой товар, а Холден, несмотря на его уговоры, покинул город: кто знает, во что выльется благодарность едва знакомого человека. Домой он вернулся таким же ранним утром, как и ушёл, и сразу же завалился спать: всё же двое суток в дороге почти без отдыха было слишком.

За время его отсутствия Матис успел снова пообщаться с мастером-кукольником на базаре, восхитить его точностью и аккуратностью своей работы и всё-таки официально стать его учеником, так что теперь парень после обычного подъёма вскоре после рассвета и завтрака уходил в лавку кукольника, возвращаясь домой к закату. Вот и сегодня он, собираясь, замер на мгновение, услышав, как открылась дверь и раздались тяжёлые шаги уставшего человека, а потом и скрип кровати за тонкой стенкой. Но это не могло задержать его, ведь впереди был тяжёлый, но непривычно интересный и наполненный мелкими секретами и хитростями, которыми охотно делился мастер, день, так что, подхватив куртку, Матис поспешил прочь из дома.

Путь до лавки и обратно можно было проделать по не слишком оживлённым улицам, и у наставника, весь день бывшего рядом, впереди не было крутых жизненных поворотов, так что домой парень возвращался не настолько ушедшим в себя, как это происходило обычно. Всё же он сделал правильный выбор, уйдя из Деира вместе с Холденом, а не в одиночку. Кстати, о нём. Пожалуй, не стоит сильно шуметь, чтобы не помешать, если сосед по дому ещё спит.

Впрочем, о том, что он мог не стараться, стало понятно, стоило только открыть дверь. Холден, что-то фальшиво напевая себе под нос, готовил ужин. Он явно только что помылся – волосы всё ещё были влажными, да и из одежды на воре были лишь свободные льняные штаны – и теперь пребывал в достаточно радужном настроении. Обернувшись на шум, парень улыбнулся и неопределённо махнул рукой, приветствуя.

– Добрый вечер, – Матис проследил взглядом по оставшимся на рёбрах вора гематомам и добавил: – Тут недалеко есть лавка лекаря, тебе ничего не нужно приобрести с такой работой-то?

Холден бросил на собеседника несколько недовольный взгляд через плечо.

– Я не собираюсь больше так подставляться. Ты ужинал?

– Ещё нет, – парень, не собираясь ни на чём настаивать, прошёл к своей комнате, оставив там небольшой свёрток – своеобразное «домашнее задание», – и вернулся на кухню.

– Значит, хорошо, что я готовил на двоих, – хмыкнул вор, убирая их ужин с печи, – только со своей порцией разберёшься сам, – парень протяжно зевнул: отдохнул он недостаточно, но на сегодня ещё были планы, так что пришлось вставать. Опустив тарелку на стол и плеснув себе обычной воды, Холден задумался: сегодня он собирался познакомиться с кем-нибудь из стражи, только оставалось придумать, под каким соусом это подать. Самое простое – завести роман. Он бросил короткий взгляд на Матиса: когда-нибудь его присутствие рядом вызовет вопросы и обернётся вспышкой ревности, и свой человек в страже будет потерян. Значит, дружба или взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, это гораздо сложнее и требовало большей самоотдачи. – Приятного аппетита, – Холден вынырнул из своих мыслей и увидел, что блаженный устроился напротив.

– И тебе, – Матис задумчиво посмотрел на вора и уточнил: – О неприятностях предупреждать за какой срок? Впереди маячит не очень хорошая развилка, но до неё ещё довольно далеко.

– За достаточный для того, чтобы можно было успеть это исправить.

– Как скажешь, – и парень сосредоточился на своём ужине.

Холден с трудом подавил желание уточнить, что же такое опасное ждать ему и когда: ни к чему привыкать к подобным подсказкам, вместо этого он вспомнил, что притащил из своего небольшого путешествия нечто для Матиса, и направился к себе. Тогда, на обратном пути, увидев блестящие в свете рассветного солнца небольшие, выглаженные ручьями, что бегут здесь по весне, камушки, он сразу вспомнил о блаженном и его увлечении, захватил их с собой и теперь с лёгкой неуверенностью высыпал небольшие, почти идеально круглые камни размером не больше горошины чёрного с проблесками золота цвета на стол перед парнем, мысленно ругая себя за такой неуместный жест.

– Я подумал, что они могут тебе пригодиться, – делая вид, что ему всё равно, сказал Холден.

Матис неуверенно взял один, покатал в пальцах, любуясь яркими искрами, и поднял взгляд, застыв на секунду, но тут же вновь вернувшись в бренный мир.

– Спасибо, они и правда пригодятся, – Холдену показалось, или в разноцветных глазах появилось какое-то изучающее выражение? – Я буду рад, если тебе по дороге попадётся ещё что-нибудь подобное. Или что-то необычное на рынках в городах…

– Не вопрос, – вор едва заметно улыбнулся: значит, не зря взял, и не такой уж и глупый порыв, как оказалось, получив несколько неуверенную – похоже, Матис делал это редко, но настоящую улыбку в ответ. – Так, я пошёл гулять и напиваться, – Холден сказал это таким тоном, что становилось понятно, что вышеозначенные занятия – совершенно не развлечения, а очень даже необходимы, – возможно, не появлюсь какое-то время, не обращай внимания. Если со мной что-то случится, думаю, ты об этом первый узнаешь.

Матис кивнул, давая понять, что принял информацию к сведению, не сообщая о возможных последствиях этого загула, и начал перебирать принесённые вором камушки, любуясь и явно прикидывая, где и как их можно будет использовать. Холден только головой покачал и, выбрав нечто более-менее приемлемое из своего скудного гардероба, ушёл прочь в вечернюю прохладу. Нужно было найти стражника, а ещё, пожалуй, кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы развлечься, и желательно, чтобы это оказались разные люди: вор не собирался отступать от своего плана.

Матис, услышав стук двери за спиной, собрал камни и ушёл к себе: стоило отдохнуть и подумать над тем, что увидел. Тогда, когда они только пришли в этот город, у Холдена впереди уже был один путь, тесно связанный с ним, с несколькими развилками впереди, и вор, сняв жильё на двоих, пошёл как раз по нему. Сегодняшний подарок был одним из небольших выборов, отсекающим «лишние» варианты будущего, и Матис к некоторому удивлению увидел, что возможен и путь, на котором Холден может стать для него кем-то большим, чем просто знакомым, с которым свели обстоятельства, как это было раньше. Парень, будучи сиротой и отвергаемым обществом, слабо представлял, что такое полноценная дружба, привязанность или, тем более, любовь, но, как и все люди, не хотел всю жизнь прожить в одиночестве, и теперь пытался понять, нужно ли, чтобы будущее было именно таким.

Матиса одолевали странные, непривычные мысли, а Холден кутил – так, как прекрасно умеют те, кто хочет пустить пыль в глаза, порой ненавидя себя за каждое слово, за каждый заинтересованный взгляд. Нельзя сохранить чистую душу, живя на дне, но если хочешь остаться человеком, то будешь до последнего оберегать крупицы всего светлого, что остались в ней, прятать их за ложью и улыбками. Вор не смог, практически сбежал посреди разговора, потому что понял, что ему не нужно покровительство такой ценой, слишком уж отвратителен был тот, кто предлагал его, и только чудом Холден не успел произвести на него достаточного впечатления, чтобы уже никогда не выкрутиться из этой паутины. Но в одном этой ночью вору всё же повезло: он получил надёжную работу на ближайшие пару месяцев, те специи и правда были лишь проверкой.

В итоге на рассвете Холден сидел за столом в том месте, что временно называл домом, и пытался продумать очередной маршрут, а в его кармане в небольшом мешочке ждали своего часа драгоценные камни, настолько редкие и имеющие настолько сомнительное происхождение, что если вора с ними поймают, то убьют на месте, чтобы завладеть ими.

Матис, всё же пришедший к определённому выводу, уснул крепким сном, а утром, привычно поднявшись вместе с солнцем, вышел из комнаты и, посмотрев на что-то изучающего на стене Холдена, только уверился в своём решении.

– Доброе утро.

– Ты уже проснулся, – Холден вскинулся, словно тоже просыпаясь. – Доброе, конечно.

– Рассвело уже, – несколько недоумённо пояснил Матис. – Ты спать или ещё посидишь? – парень уже понял, что вор скоро снова уйдёт, но промолчал: смертельной опасности не было, а с неприятностями он справится.

– Не знаю, – Холден задумался. – Наверное, я сейчас уйду, чтобы время не терять, а посплю немного уже в пути, – если всё выгорит, то он успеет уйти из города в утренней толчее, да и какое-то время не будет мелькать здесь: нужно, чтобы вчерашний человек забыл мимолётный пьяный разговор. – На этот раз несколькими сутками не обойдётся, у тебя все есть?

– Да, всё в порядке, спасибо. Удачи.

– Ага, – буркнул Холден, неохотно поднимаясь на ноги: нужно было успеть собраться, а Матис вполне может обойтись без его компании за завтраком.

Тот чуть разочаровано посмотрел вслед – он привык к одиночеству, но был бы не против компании, тем более что вор снова уйдёт, – но промолчал, занявшись обычной утренней рутиной.

– Матис, – вор вновь появился на кухне спустя минут десять, – у меня к тебе просьба, ты не мог бы попросить своего мастера посоветовать нормального портного? Не то чтобы это необходимо, но если разговор зайдёт на похожие темы, поинтересуйся, а?

– Хорошо, я уточню, – парень помнил вскользь брошенную фразу о потайных карманах, поэтому не удивился просьбе. – Думаю, у наставника достаточно полезных знакомых.

– Полезные у меня есть, – улыбнулся Холден, – а вот обычные – напротив. Мне понадобится несколько костюмов, достаточно представительных, чтобы появиться среди купцов, и кое-что по мелочи. Никаких особенных заказов, для них есть другие люди, я всё ещё не хочу вмешивать тебя в то, чем занимаюсь, больше, чем уже есть.

– Понятно, – Матис едва заметно улыбнулся, представив Холдена в «цивильном» виде: тому это пошло бы. – Я спрошу, – повторил он.

– Спасибо. Всё, я ушёл, а ты веди себя хорошо, – Холден улыбнулся от того, как это прозвучало – словно оставляет дома неразумного младшего братишку, не то чтобы ему было знакомо такое, но отчего-то показалось, что именно так это должно выглядеть.

– Обещаю, – серьёзно кивнул Матис, и вор скрылся за дверью.

На этот раз Холдену повезло: стоило ему только покинуть город, как с медленно ползущего обоза его окликнул знакомый купец – они встречались прежде на дорогах этого мира, и парень даже подрабатывал у него в охране. Вот и теперь поступило похожее предложение, но вор выкрутился, сказал, что его ждут на семейном празднике, а обоз слишком медленный, чтобы успеть вовремя, но всё же он не отказался бы поспать в одной из телег до всё того же трактира. Купец рассмеялся, но приглашающе махнул рукой, указывая на место позади себя.

– Мы могли бы немного задержаться там и не только пообедать, – услышал Холден спустя пару минут, когда уже начал проваливаться в дрёму.

– Всё никак не успокоишься? – рассмеялся вор. Если честно, его знакомый слишком изменился за прошедшие годы: кого-то дорога делает поджарым и подвижным, а кто-то становится вот таким – обрюзгшим и усталым, не лучший вариант. – Тебе в каждом городе кто-то постель греет, решил ещё и на перегоне развлечься?

– Раньше ты не отказывался, – без злости усмехнулся мужчина.

– Раньше я был свободен, а теперь нет, и не нужно про то, что он об этом ничего не узнает, достаточно, что буду знать я, – странно, но, говоря всё это, Холден представлял Матиса, его сложный взгляд на те несчастные камушки. Едва ли блаженный увидит, с кем он развлекается, а если бы и да, это не трогало вора, на самом деле, а тут, смотри-ка, вылезло.

– Никогда не думал, что ты из однолюбов, – покачал головой купец. – Что ж, спи, птичка, которая теперь поёт только в клетке, я разбужу тебя, когда мы приедем.

Этот короткий сон среди чужого товара был самым спокойным за всю дорогу, дальше Холдену приходилось осторожничать, прятаться среди камней, а когда горы кончились, искать убежища подальше от троп и дорог. На излёте четвёртого дня он вошёл в нужный город, усталый и дёрганный, и, покружив по улицам до темноты, отдал товар тому, кому тот предназначался, получив свою плату и чуть расслабившись. Это едва не стоило ему жизни: не нужно соваться в чужой город и ждать там особого отношения, Холден, к сожалению, понял это, только получив длинную царапину на рёбрах. Удивительно, но спасла его стража: повезло, что вор выглядел много лучше того пьяного сброда, с которым столкнулся. Он смеялся в душе, когда ему предложили отдохнуть в караулке, чтобы не попасть в неприятности, но отказывать молодому, ещё верящему в справедливость капитану не стал, а уж когда его порез осмотрел городской лекарь, то и вовсе испытал прилив настоящей благодарности.

– Тебе нужно отлежаться, – капитан присел на лавку рядом и смотрел на вора завороженно, словно видел перед собой картину, и это одновременно льстило и вызывало сомнения: Холден знал, что весьма хорош собой, но не после нескольких дней в дороге, усталый и задёрганный, так откуда такой взгляд?

– С чего такая милость? – парень неохотно сел, тихо зашипев от боли в боку. Да, отлежаться было нужно, но если он опоздает, то потеряет следующий заказ, а этого нельзя было допустить: через пару месяцев наступят холода, и это время Холден хотел провести дома, вот только им нужно будет на что-то жить, а значит, сейчас нужно заработать как можно больше. Он склонился ближе, говоря чуть хриплым шёпотом: – Разве капитан стражи может позволить себе так относиться к нищему оборванцу?

– Я помню тебя, – припечатал тот, и Холден обмер, пытаясь понять, откуда его могли знать, и не пора ли пытаться глупо, с боем покинуть это место, – ты был старше в том гарнизоне, слишком независимый, так говорили о тебе наставники, а я тобой восхищался… Только потом ты пропал, и даже имя твоё упоминать запретили, – вот теперь вор вспомнил эти восторженные глаза, он видел их среди мальчишек, которым когда-то рассказывал сказки, слиняв с караула, за что бывал весьма частенько бит наставниками. Надо же, та глупая доброта всё же пригодилась. – Что с тобой случилось?

– Я устал рассказывать сказки, – вот теперь голос хрипел не для того, чтобы произвести впечатление. – Мне действительно пора… – вор с трудом поднялся на ноги, зная, что слабость пройдёт, как только он расходится.

– Холден! – он не стал оборачиваться или выкручивать руку из осторожной хватки. – Останься, позволь позаботиться о тебе, я смогу.

– Прости, мелкий, слишком многое изменилось. Спасибо, что помог, а теперь отпусти и забудь.

– Ты всегда найдёшь здесь помощь, – упрямо заявил капитан стражи, но руку отпустил.

Холден только головой покачал и, горько улыбнувшись, побрёл прочь. Теперь стоило держаться как можно дальше от этого города: надо же, кто-то из них, обречённых, всё же выжил…

Дорога домой была тяжёлой и долгой, Холден кое-как дотянул до трактира, где свалился с жаром, лишь убойные снадобья дочки владельца помогли встать на следующее утро и доползти до дома почти к закату. Рана воспалилась, но вор знал: он живучий, пара дней покоя, и всё будет в порядке. С этой мыслью он, собственно, и вырубился, что было больше похоже на обморок, а не сон.

Вернувшийся домой Матис замер на мгновение, поняв, что Холден у себя, а потом тихонько заглянул к соседу. Предчувствие, что тот влипнет в неприятности, снова не обмануло: вор был бледен, на лбу в лучах закатного солнца блестела испарина, а рубашка с одной стороны пропиталась кровью. Матис в раздумьях покусал нижнюю губу и решительно вышел: стоило сходить до лавки лекаря, нагреть воды и обработать рану, Марта в своё время научила его минимальной помощи, воспитанники приюта – не самые спокойные дети, переломов, глубоких порезов и тому подобного у них хватало.

Проснулся Холден рывком, только чудом не сбив дыхание, даже не понимая, отчего, и в следующий миг почувствовал осторожное прикосновение к горящему огнём боку. Это заставило открыть глаза и перехватить руку того, кто осмелился проявить такое самоуправство, и лишь потом вспомнить, что он дома, почти в безопасности, и касаться его здесь может только Матис.

– А, это ты… – с трудом пробилось через охрипшее горло. – Оставь.

– Лежи уже, – спокойно отозвался парень, забрав бинт свободной рукой и продолжая своё дело, – и не мешай. Утром будешь ругаться, на свежую голову.

– Я не ругаюсь, я не понимаю, зачем, – буркнул Холден, разжимая кулак.

– Затем, что даже небольшие повреждения могут привести к большим проблемам. Мне несложно, а тебе легче.

– Как скажешь, – вор устало закрыл глаза, но всё же не смог снова уснуть до тех пор, пока Матис не закончил с перевязкой и не покинул тот закуток, что Холден считал своим.

Утро – самая тяжёлая часть дня, и сегодня Холден в этом ещё один раз убедился: вставать не хотелось совершенно, но нужно было привести себя в порядок, нормально, а не так, как вчера, когда его хватило только на то, чтобы вылить на себя ведро почти ледяной воды и завалиться в постель. Нужно встать. Собственно, это всё, о чём думал вор, и ему даже удалось, в конце концов, доставалось и хуже. На окружающую обстановку он не очень обращал внимание, буркнул нечто сложно распознаваемое на пожелание доброго утра от Матиса, и на этом всё. Вода была достаточно холодной, чтобы проснуться, но недостаточно, чтобы замёрзнуть, так что вскоре вор уже был вполне собран, огорчало только то, что, срывая повязку, он вновь потревожил рану, а чистых бинтов в сумке осталось совсем мало.

Холден вышел на кухню – стоило перекусить – и сразу же уткнулся взглядом в лежащие на краю стола бинты и мазь рядом.

– Я же предлагал заглянуть к лекарю, – привычно спокойный Матис отошёл от печки. – Ешь, а мне пора. Вечером ещё будешь здесь?

– Обычно я не попадаюсь в темных переулках придуркам с ножами, – то ли оправдываясь, то ли пытаясь объяснить, сказал вор. – Насчёт вечера пока не знаю, попытаюсь отодвинуть выход на пару дней, но если заказчик упрётся, то уйду на несколько недель.

– Понятно, – показалось Холдену, или Матис чуть погрустнел? – До вечера, – и парень скрылся за дверью.

А Холден не мог решить, что это было – случайная обыденная фраза или часть пророчества, но в любом случае нужно было разобраться с раной, позавтракать тем, что любезно оставил соседу провидец, и идти искать обещавшего ему работу. В итоге он не очень задержался, вслед за Матисом выходя в просыпающийся город, оставив на столе маленькие яркие пёрышки, за которые зацепился взгляд в разрушенном гнезде.

Матис, вернувшийся домой к закату, увидел оставленный на столе подарок и чуть улыбнулся: даже такая мелочь была приятна, пусть Холден и действовал без задней мысли. Осторожно собрав перья, чтобы не помять и не поломать, парень отнёс их к себе, уже зная, что приспособит эту красоту на шляпу очередной кукольной модницы.

Холден же за весь день не нашёл ни одного повода для улыбок. Заказ он потерял, но хоть не из-за собственной задержки, просто купец решил не рисковать сейчас и переправить товар позже, а потом к вору привязался местный проповедник, и это явно не было случайностью. В итоге его попросили принести из скита древнюю книгу, говоря, что обратились к нему лишь как к хорошо знающему местность. Сутки на раздумья – такой любезный жест перед ультиматумом: с храмом спорить было ещё опаснее, чем со стражей, а значит, идти придётся. Неудивительно, что домой Холден вернулся весьма смурным, получив внимательный взгляд от уже возившегося у печи Матиса.

– Не ночуй там, – посоветовал парень, – как бы ни устал. Целее будешь.

– Лучше бы мне туда вообще не соваться.

– Лучше, – кивнул Матис, – но тогда тебе придётся уходить из этого города и скрываться до конца жизни. Не самый хороший путь, если честно.

– Я думал, за отказ меня сразу прибьют, – невесело усмехнулся вор, – а тут, оказывается, весьма милые люди, всего лишь жить где-то в другом месте и всю жизнь оглядываться.

– Ты сумеешь сбежать, но за твою голову назначат награду и припомнят несостоявшуюся казнь в Деире, – тихо заметил Матис. – Я же говорил, что пути иногда меняются, от нас зависит не всё.

– Там, где есть чужая воля, всегда есть варианты, я, собственно, всегда знал, что с храмовниками лучше дружить, спасибо за предупреждение. Кстати, платят они реальным золотом, а не проповедями, так что прорвусь.

Матис в ответ пробормотал что-то утвердительное, ставя на стол полные тарелки: об опасности он предупредил, дальше Холден справится сам.

Ужин прошёл в тишине. Вор обдумывал предстоящий поход и то, как избежать его последствий: ему не хотелось становиться мальчиком на побегушках у церкви, даже несмотря на то, сколько они платили, но это будет зависеть только от их доброй воли. Пока же можно было позволить себе отлежаться и на следующий день выходить не с рассветом, а хорошенько выспавшись: пусть до места он и дойдёт в сумерках, но зато будут силы, чтобы забрать книгу и уйти как можно быстрее.

– Тебе не нужна помощь с тем порезом? – уточнил Матис перед тем, как уйти к себе на ночь. Выглядел Холден гораздо лучше, чем вчера, но парень помнил, в каком состоянии был чужой бок, и несколько волновался.

– Справлюсь, – отмахнулся вор, выныривая из своих мыслей, – ложись спать.

– Как скажешь.

Холден пропустил момент, когда блаженный ушёл, с трудом заставив себя сделать перевязку – всё же за раной нужно было следить, – и завалился спать, совершенно пропустив и утренние передвижения своего соседа. Только когда по брусчатке прокатилась телега с какой-то пустой и очень сильно грохочущей тарой, вор вскочил с кровати, тут же развив бурную деятельность: время он, к счастью, не упустил, но был очень близок к этому. Быстрый завтрак тем, что оставил на столе Матис, и Холден был готов к дороге.

Ему уже порядком надоели горы и извилистые крутые тропы, но что сделаешь, сам выбрал такое место для того, чтобы переждать бурю, теперь оставалось только тихо ворчать и смиряться с необходимостью подниматься всё выше и выше, цепляясь за камни – если бы не перчатки, он бы уже разодрал ладони в кровь.

– Неужели не могли выбрать место получше? – буркнул парень, когда тишина уже стала ощутимо давить на нервы. – Они, значит, постигают высшую волю, а остальным мучайся, – до скита оставалось ещё достаточно подъёмов и спусков.

Солнечные лучи уже стали менять свой цвет на все оттенки розового, когда Холден увидел цель своего визита – несколько каменных строений, которые и домами-то назвать было сложно: сложенные из камней хижины с такими щелями, что в них должно было быть одуряюще холодно ночами. Покачав головой, вор поспешил к ним: он помнил совет Матиса и собирался ему последовать.

Горы пели – тихо, на разные лады, этот звук приносил странное умиротворение, хотелось присесть и наблюдать, как лучи заката заливают всё вокруг, Холден уже почти опустился на камень, с которого открывался особенно прекрасный вид, когда мелькнула мысль, что такое блаженное состояние, вообще-то, ему далеко как не свойственно. На парня словно холодом пахнуло, он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение, и продолжил путь. Эта музыка сводила с ума, а ещё запах – сладкий, словно где-то цветёт редкий цветок, который втайне мечтает найти каждый мальчишка для того, кто пронзил его сердце взглядом. Вот только Холден – уже не влюблённый юнец, ему не нужен такой цветок, да и Матису едва ли пригодится подобное для его работы. Мысли о блаженном, что странно, помогли вновь сосредоточиться на задании.

Книгу искать не пришлось, она, раскрытая посередине, лежала на покосившемся столе в одной из хижин, другое дело, что для того, чтобы добраться до неё, вору пришлось оттолкнуть в сторону труп прежнего её владельца. Холдена передёрнуло: он уже успел отвыкнуть от того, как выглядят мёртвые люди, теперь жизнь не сталкивала его с подобными вещами. Без церемоний убрав фолиант в сумку, парень поспешил прочь, а горы продолжали петь, умоляя остаться, пряча тропу за перламутровым туманом, в котором было почти невозможно дышать из-за всё той же сладости. Вор закрыл лицо рукавом: он не знал, что это за явление, но оно явно действовало на него, лишая воли, чего парень не мог себе позволить. Когда он вновь почти потерял себя, как ни странно, помогла та злосчастная рана, а точнее, боль, прошившая бок, стоило Холдену вписаться в камень, это немного отрезвило и помогло покинуть завесу из тумана. Музыка гор стремительно рванула ввысь и затихла, а вор продолжил свой путь, надеясь, что дурман тоже вскоре выветрится из головы.

Пройдя ещё немного, Холден почувствовал страшную усталость и, пошатнувшись, упал на колени. В душе поселилась горечь, вынуждая вспоминать всё самое плохое, самое тёмное, что случалось в жизни. Вор прерывисто вздохнул, понимая, что для подобного сейчас совсем не время, позже, когда книга будет у проповедника, а он сам – дома, только тогда можно будет от души напиться и дать этому волю. Холден хмыкнул, представив, как плачется в жилетку Матису: картинка получилась бредовая, но дала сил всё же подняться и побрести прочь.

Уже ближе к городу сознание наконец прояснилось достаточно, чтобы вор понял: торопиться некуда, ворота закрыты на ночь, а он рискует что-нибудь сломать себе в темноте, так что парень устроился в закрытом закутке среди валунов и позволил усталости взять верх.

В город Холден вернулся ближе к полудню с больной головой и в настолько апатичном состоянии, что если бы его схватили и отправили в каземат, а не честно расплатились, благоговейно приняв фолиант, он бы не сильно расстроился. Такое состояние пугало, так что, вспомнив свои мысли в дороге, вор запасся алкоголем и направился домой. Матиса ещё, конечно, не было, так что Холден, приведя себя в порядок и снова перевязав начавший заживать бок, задумчиво уставился на накрытый котелок на столе. Поесть или напиться на голодный желудок, чтобы крепче пробрало? Вор хмыкнул и плеснул себе в кружку приличную порцию алкоголя. Зачем рассуждать? Лучше просто пить.

Вернувшегося домой Матиса встретил крепкий запах спиртного и сгорбившийся за столом Холден, что-то высматривающий на дне кружки. Парень замер на пороге, не зная, чего ожидать от вора в таком состоянии – пьяных он в жизни видел достаточно, – а потом, закрыв дверь за собой, снял куртку и тихо сказал:

– Добрый вечер. Что-то случилось?

– А разве, чтобы человек захотел напиться, должно обязательно что-то произойти?

– Как правило, да, нужен какой-то повод, – Матис, видя, что Холден спокоен, и впереди нет особо страшных путей, опустился на стул напротив. – Хотя в таком случае ты бы, наверное, пошёл в таверну…

– Скорее, в какое-нибудь менее приличное, но более весёлое заведение, – Холден помолчал, а потом почти через силу выдохнул: – Этот скит мне мозги свернул, мой дорогой, настолько, что вылезло всякое, о чём лучше не вспоминать, накрепко похоронить в своей памяти. Вот я и пытаюсь затолкать всё обратно, откуда оно появилось, и алкоголь в этом обычно хорошо помогает.

Матис поморщился на такое обращение к нему, но Холден, смотревший в стол, этого не заметил.

– А ещё иногда помогает выговориться, заново пропустить через себя и отпустить окончательно. Впрочем, дело твоё, я – не самый лучший советчик.

– И исповедник, думаю, тоже. Жаль, что ты не видишь прошлое.

– Ещё не хватало, – Матиса аж передёрнуло, – я бы тогда по-настоящему с ума сошёл.

– Зато сколько материала для шантажа, – усмехнулся Холден. – Выпьешь?

– Шантажисты долго не живут. За очень редкими исключениями, – парень задумчиво посмотрел на вора и добавил: – Выпью, но немного, и сначала поужинаю.

– У тебя было бы преимущество перед всеми остальными, – Холден отпил из своего стакана и поморщился. – Хотя это явно не твоё.

– Была б моя воля, я бы и будущего не видел, – Матис криво улыбнулся краем рта, – проблем больше, чем пользы.

– Здесь мне только остаётся поверить тебе на слово. Хотя я не отказался бы иногда от такого, может бы и… Ладно, проехали, ты вроде ужинать собирался.

– Если бы только своё, тогда – вполне, а любое чужое… – вздохнул парень, вставая. – Действительно проехали.

Холден не стал отвечать – ни к чему, другое дело, что алкоголь постепенно утрясал ту муть, что поднял в его душе проклятый туман.

Вечер прошёл тихо. Холден продолжал планомерно напиваться, с каждым часом чувствуя, что возвращается в своё нормальное состояние, Матис сидел напротив и негромко рассказывал о своей учёбе – не то чтобы вору было сильно интересно, но и в тишине он уже насиделся, к тому же его отчасти радовало, что парень всё же нашёл нечто действительно своё, что все слова, сказанные о новой жизни и шансе, не оказались пустыми. Разошлись они по своим комнатам только около полуночи – завтрашний выходной день позволит прийти в себя и просто отоспаться. Посиделки получились странными: погружённый в свои мысли Холден и внезапно разговорчивый Матис – они словно поменялись местами, но оба были не против и спали удивительно хорошо.

Утром вор ушёл сразу после завтрака – не хотелось терять шанс найти ещё работу, пока есть такая возможность – и вернулся после обеда, вполне довольный: подвернулся несложный, хоть и длительный заказ, так что уйдёт он минимум недели на три. Матис, выслушав напутствие быть паинькой и забрав ещё один мешочек с деньгами – вора не будет, а за жильё нужно платить, – только кивнул: путь должен быть спокойным, без больших неприятностей.

Задание оказалось каким-то словно растянутым во времени: если где-то могла случиться задержка или заминка, она случалась – вроде и никаких проблем, но Холдену упорно казалось, что его проверяют на прочность. Где-то в середине пути от города к городу зарядили дожди, такие, что превращают дорогу в сплошную кашу, по которой совершенно невозможно идти, поэтому, промучившись немного, вор всё же решил завернуть в небольшое селение, что стояло недалеко от тракта, и попробовать напроситься на постой. Здесь никто не сдавал комнат, но Холдену повезло, его приютил молодой смешливый парень, который, если верить его словам, когда-то сам остановился в заброшенном доме в дождь, а потом так и не смог уйти. Холден в благодарность за помощь бесконечно слушал какие-то сумбурные эмоциональные рассказы, ловя себя на мысли, что с Матисом сосуществовать заметно проще. Он, в принципе, достаточно часто вспоминал блаженного, волнуясь за него: отчего-то казалось, что за такой долгий срок тот вполне может найти приключений себе на шею. Хотя, скорее, в нём говорило обычное волнение – вроде как нужно отвечать за того, кого вытащил из привычного болота, и не оставлять на произвол судьбы, или, возможно, лёгкая симпатия, которую вор испытывал к Матису. Впрочем, все эти мысли не помешали весело провести время с тем самым парнем – в конце концов, Холден не был святым, да и отказываться, когда себя так настойчиво предлагают, было бы весьма сложно.

Вор задержался в том селении на три дня и ушёл с рассветом четвёртого без сожалений и не собираясь оглядываться назад.

Матис же спокойно учился и одновременно работал – Холден оказался прав, наставник, видя его старание и умелые руки, передал парню один из не самых сложных заказов, и результатом остались довольны все. На заработанное Матис немного обновил гардероб – те деньги, что оставил вор, он не трогал, кроме оплаты жилья – и начал ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды на улице и в лавках, и с ним даже стали пытаться познакомиться. Это не удивило, парень понимал, что довольно необычно выглядит, особенно без своего отстранённого взгляда, но никак не реагировал: он искренне не понимал, зачем заводить какие-то отношения – для того, чтобы с кем-то поговорить, хватало Холдена и наставника, а больше ему ничего и не нужно было.

– Эй, – Матис как раз шёл от наставника, уже почти добрался до дома, если уж на то пошло, когда услышал этот оклик, – я думал, ты позже возвращаешься, – Холден приветливо улыбался и выглядел так, словно и не пропадал где-то несколько недель. – Пошли перекусим что-нибудь? Дома закончилось всё, из чего можно сделать приличный ужин.

– Здравствуй, – вору достался чуть отрешённый взгляд, впрочем, почти сразу сменившийся вполне обычным. – Пойдём.

– Посмотрел, что будет, если согласишься? – беззлобно поддел Холден. – Может, и заведение, куда мы идём, подскажешь?

– Нет, посмотрел, что будет с твоим следующим заказом, – серьёзно ответил парень. – И заведение не подскажу, я почти не хожу в таверны.

– Я даже ещё не уверен, когда буду искать следующую работу, а ты уже о ней осведомлён. Скучно, лучше бы придумал, куда идти на ужин. Пойдём уже, здесь рядом есть весьма приятное место, – вор, не дожидаясь ответа, пошёл в сторону их дома – видимо, означенное заведение было в той же стороне.

Матис, пожав плечами, направился следом – свою «обязанность» он выполнял на совесть, так что в изучении путей Холдена для него не было ничего необычного или несвоевременного.

– Вернись в реальность, мы пришли, – Холден свернул к весьма интересному на вид зданию, едва ли в нём можно было заподозрить таверну – слишком чисто и аккуратно, – давай, заходим.

– Я и не уходил, – отозвался парень, осматриваясь с некоторым интересом.

– Ну, не знаю, выглядел так, словно опять где-то в мире будущего.

– Я постепенно отучаюсь, чтобы не пугать окружающих, – хмыкнул Матис, – и, судя по всему, даже выходит.

– Перестали пугаться? – усмехнулся вор, устраиваясь за свободным столиком и вдыхая запах свежей выпечки: он прежде не бывал в этом месте, но слышал о нём весьма лестные отзывы.

– Не считают идиотом или сумасшедшим, а большего мне не нужно.

Холден с трудом сдержал скептическое хмыканье: даже ему было бы недостаточно такого, но Матис из несколько иного теста.

К столу подошла девушка в переднике и уточнила, чего они желают. Холден, белозубо улыбнувшись, попросил озвучить, что предлагают гостям в этом милом заведении, а услышав ответ, сделал заказ и выжидающе посмотрел на своего спутника. Тот тоже не задержался с выбором, и девушка, пообещав, что сейчас всё принесёт, направилась к стойке.

– Кстати, ты просил узнать, есть ли у наставника знакомый портной, – и Матис объяснил, где находится нужная лавка.

– Спасибо, очень своевременно, – вор посмотрел на потрёпанный рукав своей рубашки, – я совсем выбился из всех планов с этим походом.

– Шьют они быстро, там несколько мастеров и ученики, – Матис и сам там был, – так что вполне можешь всё наверстать.

– Ты же вроде сказал, что у меня там новое дело наклёвывается. Хотя тогда явно не стоит затягивать, схожу завтра.

– Но я и не говорил, что оно будет в ближайшие дни, – возразил парень.

Холден только улыбнулся: он не собирался выспрашивать подробности, всё ещё не хотел знать своё будущее настолько подробно, насколько его знает Матис.

– О, а вот и наш ужин, – и правда, к столу шла давешняя девушка с полным подносом.

Матис, утолив первый голод, задумчиво спросил:

– Холден, а тебе не попадалось ничего интересного по дороге? Не предметы, а места, люди? Или что-то необычное…

– Знаешь, там каждый шаг был необычным и чем-то особенным, – рассмеялся Холден. – Кстати, держи, – вор протянул небольшую заколку тонкой работы, она производила впечатление простой вещи, если не приглядываться к тиснению, – тебе чёлка постоянно в глаза лезет, и ты отвлекаешься на то, чтобы её убрать. На работе должно быть неудобно. А ещё я принёс тебе частичку того, что мне показалось по-настоящему интересным, дома сможешь приобщиться.

Матис несколько помедлил, прежде чем взять подарок, словно не веря, что вещь приобретена именно для него, а не найдена походя, как те камушки или перья, но всё же легко коснулся чужих пальцев, забирая заколку.

– Спасибо, так и правда будет удобнее, – парень немного полюбовался узором и наконец поднял взгляд.

– Нравится? – Холден делал вид, ему всё равно, но на самом деле ему и правда было важно то, как отреагирует Матис: тот явно был не против подарка, но всё же этого было недостаточно.

– Очень, – мягко улыбнулся парень в ответ, – ещё раз спасибо.

– Да не за что, – достаточно небрежно отмахнулся вор. – Так, на чём мы остановились? Интересное… Знаешь, в одном из городов… – Холден пустился в рассказ, делая небольшие перерывы, чтобы всё же доесть свой ужин.

Матис внимательно слушал, задавал уточняющие вопросы и иногда задумчиво смотрел на вора, то ли что-то изучая – не пути, нет, его взгляд оставался ясным, – то ли просто наблюдая за вдохновлённо вещавшим парнем.

– Слушай, мы засиделись, – Холден с удивлением заметил, что за окнами уже сумерки, – давай домой, день был долгий.

– Да, идём, – Матис осторожно положил заколку в карман и поднялся.

Парни рассчитались за ужин и вышли на улицу. Холден ушёл чуть вперёд и тут же притормозил, вспомнив, что он не один и стоит, вообще-то, идти рядом с Матисом, раз сам его вытащил, не дал вернуться домой сразу, а тот, поравнявшись с вором, спокойно подстроился под чужой шаг, быстро вспомнив их поход до города.

– Завтра постараюсь добраться до рынка, – скорее своим мыслям, чем спутнику, сказал Холден, когда они наконец оказались в выстуженном за день доме.

– А что может пойти не так? – пожал плечами Матис, снимая куртку и сразу проходя к печи.

– Кто знает? Просплю до заката.

– Настолько вымотался?

– Настолько ленив.

– Ты? – искренне удивился парень, отвлёкшись от разжигания огня. – Или быть активным заставляет только работа?

– Я нашёл один из самых лёгких способов заработать, как сказал один знакомый, так что какая активность? – усмехнулся Холден. – Путь наименьшего сопротивления.

– Ну, чтобы лазать по чужим окнам, например, нужна хорошая физическая форма и предварительное изучение места, – заметил Матис, – так что не уверен, что сил требуется меньше, чем на обычную работу в какой-нибудь лавке. Хотя заработаешь так и правда больше, так что, наверное, это перевешивает риск.

– Ты приятно прагматичен, обычно люди начинают вспоминать об этических аспектах, а как по мне, гарнизон – гораздо худшее место в этом плане.

– Кто я такой, чтобы осуждать, особенно если тебя всё устраивает? – спокойно отозвался парень, отходя от разожжённого наконец очага. – И ты ещё говорил про что-то интересное дома, – сменил он тему, чтобы не было соблазна ворошить чужое прошлое – судя по тому, в каком состоянии был Холден три недели назад, тёмных пятен там хватает.

– А, да, точно, я бросил свёрток тебе на кровать, посмотри, может, что пригодится.

– Хорошо, – и Матис ушёл к себе.

На койке и правда лежало что-то, завёрнутое в ткань, парень присел на край кровати, развернул свёрток и начал перебирать камни необычной формы и цвета, перья, яркие бусины и кусочки дерева. Вроде бы и хлам для несведущего человека, но для него как для будущего мастера это – части образов, украшения и аксессуары, да просто будущие идеи…

– Последишь за печью? – Холдена несколько напрягала тишина: нет, он не ждал благодарности, но всё же хотел бы услышать пару слов о том, что принёс. – Впрочем, я могу и сам, отосплюсь завтра.

Матис наконец отвлёкся от разложенной мелочи и поднялся, посмотрев на стоящего в проёме вора.

– Прослежу. Спасибо, что не забыл о моей просьбе, это очень полезные находки.

– Надеюсь на это, – Холден криво улыбнулся, – иначе глупо бы я выглядел, таща с собой одно из тех перьев почти от ворот этого города. Всё, я уснул, окрикни меня утром, если проснусь, то займусь покупкой хлеба насущного.

Матис только чуть недоверчиво посмотрел на него и кивнул, и вор ушёл к себе, а парень, ещё раз посмотрев на россыпь добра на ткани, снова направился к печи. Было интересно, что же двигало Холденом в этих поступках? Ладно разномастная мелочь для работы, но заколка, пусть и с тем же объяснением? Забота была непривычна, но приятна.

Вору же было глубоко безразличны его мысли, он вырубился, лишь только коснувшись головой подушки.

Утром Матис, собираясь в лавку, осторожно постучал в прикрытую дверь.

– Холден?

Ответом ему была только тишина с тихим призвуком сонного дыхания. Парень пожал плечами, не собираясь будить соседа, и ушёл.

Дома всегда спится лучше, даже если этот дом – лишь съёмное жильё, и ты в нём почти не бываешь, какое-то особенное ощущение, что ты в безопасности, всегда остаётся. Вот именно оно и было виновато в том, что Холден совершенно не хотел просыпаться, даже планы на утро отодвинул на потом: лучше уж отдохнуть, пока есть возможность, сквозь сон ловя спокойствие и тишину.

И всё же долго он валяться не смог, к полудню уже закончил с покупкой продуктов, сделав себе заметку оставить Матису ещё наличности на эти нужды, и направился в ближайшую таверну – готовить было откровенно лень. По пути его посетила мысль, что неплохо было бы вытащить парня с собой, должен же тот делать перерыв в работе, собственно, это и привело его в итоге к месту обитания кукольника, где обнаружился только уже знакомый Холдену хозяин, Матиса нигде не было видно.

Впрочем, это не заставило вора отступить и уйти.

– Почтенный, не могли бы вы сказать, здесь ли ваш ученик? – обратился он к мужчине.

– Добрый день, – тот внимательно посмотрел на посетителя. – Здесь. Матис, подойди, пожалуйста!

Парень появился из-за двери, ведущей в подсобное помещение.

– Вы что-то хотели, мастер? Холден? – заметил он вора. – Здравствуй.

– Привет, ты обедать планируешь? – тот улыбнулся, заметив, что парень воспользовался-таки подаренной заколкой.

– Уже пора? – несколько удивился Матис и вопросительно посмотрел на наставника. Тот, добродушно улыбаясь, кивнул, и парень перевёл взгляд на Холдена. – Подожди немного, я сейчас, – и ушёл обратно.

– Он что, вообще не выходил отсюда днём? – спросил Холден.

– Если не напоминать, то вполне может засидеться почти до вечера, – пожал плечами хозяин. – Очень трудолюбивый молодой человек, и я рад, что он у меня учится.

– А я рад, что его это так увлекает.

Холден удостоился ещё одного внимательного взгляда, но мужчина не успел ничего сказать – вернулся Матис.

– Идём.

– Ага. Тебе понравилось вчерашнее место, или пойдём куда-нибудь поближе? – Холден говорил уже на ходу. – Сколько у тебя вообще перерыв?

– Лучше поближе, сегодня и так одного работника нет, не стоит оставлять всё на наставника, – отозвался парень. – Вон в той стороне вполне приличная харчевня, кстати.

– Веди, – улыбнулся Холден, – я голоден как волк.

– Дома же было что перекусить, – удивился Матис, направляясь к нужному месту. – Или ты успел набегаться по городу?

– Я всё же прогулялся до рынка и забежал в ещё несколько важных мест, так что по ощущениям завтрак был бесконечно давно. Кстати, возможно, я уйду через пару дней и пропаду до конца осени.

– Понятно, – парень толкнул дверь под качающейся на ветру вывеской.

Внутри оказалось светло и довольно чисто, Холден с некоторым интересом огляделся и привычно занял удобное место – и выход недалеко, и обзор хороший.

– Чем ты там был настолько занят, что забыл про еду? – после того, как они сделали заказ, спросил вор: он как-то не мог представить, как куклы и прочее могут настолько увлекать, хотя помнил, как когда-то и сам часами сидел над заготовками.

– Делал трон для монарха. Это сложно не только потому, что нужно вырезать определённую форму, но и обить тканью и украсить, – пояснил Матис. – Первая попытка была не очень удачной, зато сейчас вроде всё получается…

– Работаешь с деревом, значит, – подвёл итог этой речи Холден. – Кстати, уверен, что его не обязательно прятать за чем-то, если правильно подобрать породу.

– Сейчас – да, а вообще мастер-кукольник должен уметь очень многое, я же уже рассказывал.

– Если тебе это нравится, я спокоен, – хмыкнул вор. Матис только едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ.

За едой они ещё немного поговорили о чём-то не очень значительном вроде постепенно приближающихся холодов и связанными с этим бытовыми заботами, и вернулись к месту работы Матиса.

– Не знаю, встретимся ли вечером, не жди меня, если что, – бросил вор и, убрав руки в карманы куртки, пошёл прочь: нужно было всё же добраться до портного, его лавка как раз была неподалёку.

Парень проводил его взглядом, понимая, что ответ как таковой вору не нужен, и открыл дверь.

– Неужели кто-то смог добиться от тебя чего-то большего, кроме безразличного выражения лица? – спросил у Матиса наставник чуть позже, на минуту отвлёкшись от дел.

– Вы о Холдене? – тот поднял взгляд от своей заготовки. – Он просто многое для меня сделал, не требуя ничего в ответ, так что я действительно хорошо к нему отношусь.

– Ясно, – кукольник кивнул каким-то мыслям и, посмотрев на творение парня, дал пару советов и вернулся к своему занятию.

Солнце светило поразительно ярко, как раз попадая своими лучами в окна ателье, наверное, именно поэтому створки были раскрыты нараспашку, и Холден стал свидетелем весьма интересного разговора.

– Нет, ты не прав, ему больше подошла бы рубашка василькового цвета, – восхищённо вещал женский голос, отчего-то казалось, что девушка едва встретила восемнадцать вёсен, – к светлой коже, этим изумительного оттенка волосам…

– Они просто белые, – перебил её мужской голос: кажется, ему не очень нравилось слышать восхваления.

– Тара тоньше оттенки видит, цвет действительно редкий, чистый, без тени желтизны, – в разговор вмешался ещё один человек, – да и парень красивый, я бы с удовольствием его нарисовал.

– А глаза вы его видели? – Тара заговорила с жаром. – Никогда прежде не встречала людей с глазами разного цвета, это так здорово!

Холден, как раз собиравшийся подойти к двери, замер. Белые волосы, разные глаза, бледная кожа… Эти трое что, Матиса обсуждают?!

– Короче, парень – красавчик, а в васильковой рубашке и вовсе был бы неотразим, у меня, кстати, есть платье, изумительно подходящее к такому оттенку…

– Собираешься пригласить его на свидание? – насмешливо спросил тот, кто заявлял, что не отказался бы нарисовать Матиса. – Думаешь, выгорит?

– То, что тебе он отказал, ещё ничего не значит, – фыркнула Тара, – может, он просто девушек предпочитает…

– Ага, спроси у Милки или той рыженькой, ученицы пряхи, не помню имя, насколько он их предпочитает.

– Хочешь сказать, эти курицы…

– Тоже пытались к нему подкатить, но он их и не заметил даже. И вообще, не трать ты время, Тара, по тебе вон Давин сохнет, лучше его пригласи.

– Ничего я не сохну, – буркнул третий, видимо, тот самый Давин. – А кстати, может, как раз в этом всё и дело? Может, этот ваш красавчик уже в кого-то влюблён?

Холден не стал слушать дальше: вот правда, он и так наслушался версий и предположений – Матис популярен, его внимания добиваются, это дико и удивительно, но оно есть. Ни к чему вникать глубже, вор решительно толкнул дверь и учтиво поздоровался.

Матис действительно посоветовал хорошее место, удалось даже приобрести кое-что из готового и договориться о том, что всё остальное будет сшито в самое ближайшее время и доставлено на дом. В общем, время Холден провёл с пользой, вот только мысли постоянно возвращались к подслушанному разговору и предположению смурного парнишки, что не отводил взгляда от бойкой Тары. Мог ли Матис влюбиться? Если да, то, вполне возможно, эти отношения будут развиваться, и вскоре блаженный съедет. Холден сколько угодно мог убеждать себя, что ему просто не хочется терять такого удобного соседа, но правда была в том, что ему отчего-то было неприятно понимать, что кто-то произвёл впечатление на Матиса, вытащил его из раковины.

Домой вор вернулся в дурном настроении, обещая себе, что присмотрится к происходящему в жизни соседа и сделает неизвестной любви внушение, а потом забудет всё происходящее, как сон, перестанет испытывать это неприятно звенящее чувство недовольства и нежелания терять то, к чему привык. Ещё и заказ этот, опять придётся надолго уйти, кто знает, что может случиться за время его отсутствия… Холден мрачно послонялся по дому, не зная, за что взяться, чтобы отвлечься, и рухнул на кровать.

Наверное, он задремал, потому что очнулся вор от негромкого стука двери и тихих шагов – уже наступил вечер, Матис вернулся. С трудом сдерживая зевоту, Холден вышел на кухню, внимательно осматривая блаженного. С обеда едва ли что-то изменилось, разве что выглядел парень более уставшим, но при этом воодушевлённым, хотя такое рвение обычно больше подходит к работе. Холден видел прежде влюблённых людей, и в глазах Матиса явно не было такого тихого света. Может, дело не в том, что он встречается с кем-то? Говорил же, что не очень-то и интересуется этой стороной жизни, вот и отшивает всех подряд. Ну, это же хорошо, так? Значит, ничего не изменится, провидец будет рядом, будет выполнять свою часть договора, но отчего-то это обстоятельство не так уж и радовало.

– Ещё не проснулся, – не очень искренне ответил вор на вопросительный взгляд заметившего его появление Матиса. – Как прошёл остаток дня? Добил трон? Я, кстати, купил ужин, так что можешь не заморачиваться с готовкой.

– Да, почти закончил, – кивнул парень, отвлёкшись от печки, – осталась совсем мелочь. Ужин – это хорошо, ты им займёшься или мне, раз состояние сонное?

– Справлюсь, – отмахнулся Холден. – Ты так и не сказал, как день прошёл.

– А как он мог пройти? – недоумённо посмотрел на него Матис. – Работа-учёба, на обед с тобой сходил, и снова трудиться.

– Ну, кто тебя знает, – Ходен понял, что такой ответ ему определённо нравится, хотя это явно ненормальная реакция.

– Я – не ты, мне нет необходимости гулять по городу и искать полезных собеседников, чтобы получить выгодный заказ, – хмыкнул парень, снова занявшись огнём в печи, – они к нам сами приходят. У меня довольно скучная жизнь, и она меня вполне устраивает.

– Никаких гулянок и прогулок при луне? – с иронией выдал Холден. – Никогда не бывает слишком скучно?

– А зачем? Я сирота, что такое любовь и привязанность, понимаю весьма смутно, а физические потребности, которые обычно на первом месте, меня не слишком прельщают. И вообще, ко мне интерес возникает больше как к чему-то необычному, что в Деире, что здесь, если бы не цвет волос, был бы я обычной серой мышью, – спокойно пояснил Матис, усевшись за стол. – «К тому же я несвободен», – но озвучивать эту мысль парень не стал.

– Ну, там был не только цвет волос, – рассмеялся Холден, – целый список, поверь мне, – и вдруг улыбка исчезла, осталась только серьёзность. – То есть ты планируешь всю жизнь прожить в одиночестве? Одни куклы вокруг? Знаешь, я ведь тоже не у родителей под боком рос, и, готов спорить, гарнизон гораздо хуже, чем сиротский приют, но даже я понимаю, что никто не должен быть один.

– Какой список? – не понял парень.

– Того, что в тебе нравится окружающим, – Холден мысленно махнул рукой: каждый слышит то, что хочет.

– Всё равно это только внешность, – тихо сказал Матис, смотря в какую-то точку на столешнице, – никого не волнует, почему я равнодушен, что я вижу и чего мне это стоит. В одиночестве пока лучше. Нет, я не против твоей компании, хоть поговорить есть с кем, и ты не считаешь бредом мои слова о предвидении будущего, но и это не навсегда, я, наверное, дождусь того момента, когда ты поменяешь свою жизнь, и уйду, потому что стану лишним.

– Я смотрю, у тебя очень чёткий план, – со злой иронией выдал Холден: стало неприятно, что его так спокойно собираются вычеркнуть из жизни, – в следующий раз не забывай спрашивать того, кого он тоже касается. Пойду пройдусь, – вор оставил ужин, к которому едва притронулся, и, захватив куртку, вышел прочь.

Матис не поднимал взгляд до тех пор, пока не стукнула дверь. Когда они только пришли в этот город, у Холдена впереди был всего один действительно хороший с точки зрения парня путь – не криминальный и с долгими годами жизни, и сейчас вор шёл к нему семимильными шагами, но Матис не был уверен, будет ли он где-то рядом с Холденом, ведь в таком случае и круг общения должен будет смениться, и странный парень, многое знающий, но по сути никто, ведь их брак – лишь фикция, может быть не ко двору. Матису, правда, не хотелось бы терять это знакомство, но в случае необходимости он отошёл бы в сторону… Парень вздохнул, в очередной раз пожалев, что не видит своё будущее так же чётко, как чужое, и, наведя порядок, ушёл к себе: настроение испортилось, похоже, он прилично обидел своего соседа по дому. С другой стороны, Холдену от него нужна только информация об опасности, так почему вор так отреагировал?

Холден же просто шёл, точнее, почти бежал по улицам, толком не разбирая дороги. Спустя пару минут вор притормозил, а потом и вовсе остановился. Чего, собственно, он так психанул? Не понравилось, что его мнение не берут в расчёт? Велика фигура, ничего не скажешь. Вор тихо хмыкнул и огляделся по сторонам: возвращаться обратно было как-то не к месту, что ли, а вот посидеть немного в тишине храмового сада, что как раз оказался рядом, и остыть – вполне. Отсюда не гнали людей, но и скамей не ставили, так что пришлось устроиться на земле, а точнее, на выступающем из неё корне, уже явно послужившем кому-то для этой цели прежде. Холден перевёл дыхание и прикрыл глаза: такая тишина и покой – слишком для вора, но как раз то, что нужно для уставшего человека.

– Прости, что нарушил твой покой, сын мой, – голос знакомого проповедника не стал неожиданностью, Холден слышал его шаги и понимал, что оставаться в одиночестве осталось недолго.

– Отче, – Холден открыл один глаз, коротко взглянул на подошедшего и вновь погрузился в свой внутренний мир: у него там, вообще-то, проблемы то ли с соседом, то ли с уже почти другом и просто симпатичным, по оценкам окружающих, парнем, а тут ходят всякие, думать мешают.

– Сын мой, – после пары минут молчания и покашливания вновь позвал проповедник.

– Я больше туда не пойду, отче, хоть на плаху ведите.

– А больше и не нужно, главную реликвию ты принёс, и храм в неоплатном долгу перед тобой.

Холден с трудом удержался от хмыканья: долг, конечно, красивые слова, да и только.

– Но вы снова хотите о чём-то попросить? – со вздохом выдал он.

– Всё верно. Понимаешь, произошло нечто неприятное, дом нашего настоятеля обокрали…

– Это не я, – вор как-то сразу забыл о своём внутреннем мире и проблемах и открыл глаза, впиваясь в собеседника взглядом, чтобы не пропустить и тени эмоций. – Я не смертник, отче, знаю, что будет, если связаться с храмом.

– Никто и не думает на тебя, – весьма искренне улыбнулся проповедник, – мы хотели бы попросить помощи.

– Отче, если вы хотите, чтобы я нашёл и сдал тех, кто это сделал, то вы собираетесь попросить невозможного. За такое меня тоже с гарантией прикончат.

– О, можешь не волноваться, этим уже занимаются другие люди, – в глазах мужчины сверкнул недобрый огонёк, и Холден понял, что тем, кто украл у настоятеля, не позавидуешь. – А от тебя мы бы хотели узнать, как они попали в дом. Это ведь не нарушит твоего «кодекса»?

– Да хоть сейчас, – вор постарался как можно незаметнее перевести дыхание: такая мелочь.

– Сейчас и нужно, пойдём, – проповедник с должной неторопливостью пошёл прочь по дорожкам, явно не сомневаясь, что вор идёт следом. – А как поживает твой супруг? – Холден не мог понять эмоций в чужом голосе, и это напрягало.

– Спасибо, хорошо. А при чём здесь Матис? – вору не хотелось, чтобы его отношения с храмом подпортили жизнь блаженному.

– Не мне, конечно, учить вас, как строить свою жизнь, – о, теперь Холден был уверен, что от наставлений не сбежать, – но твой супруг привлекает взгляды, а то, что никто не знает, что он уже повенчан, сеет зерно греховных мыслей в головы.

– И вы предлагаете?

– Носить символ святого союза вам обоим и показывать, как крепок и счастлив ваш брак. Он вышел ради тебя на эшафот, и хоть такую малость, как кольцо на пальце, ты должен ему обеспечить. Вот мы и пришли, тебя ждут, – проповедник благостно улыбнулся, а у Холдена разом заныли все зубы. – Не забудь о моём наставлении…

Утром, до начала рабочего дня, Холден успел многое: выполнить свою работу, получить весьма щедрую плату – но за то время, что он потратил, могли бы отстегнуть и побольше, – найти эти идиотские кольца, одно из которых вор нервно водрузил себе на палец, а второе приготовил для Матиса, и продумать крайне дурной, если честно, план.

– Матис! – блаженный как раз подошёл к лавке наставника, когда Холден окликнул его – достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все окрестные зеваки, и выглядел вор так, словно бежал от самого дома, силясь догнать провидца. Он поспешно подошёл к замершему с привычным пустым выражением лица парню и достаточно громко продолжил говорить: – Дорогой мой, ну что за привычки, я ведь обещал, что в следующий раз принесу его сюда, – было достаточно легко взять несопротивляющегося Матиса за руку и напялить ему кольцо на палец. – Надеюсь, ты уже знаешь, что я сделаю дальше, – едва слышно прошипел Холден и, даже не пытаясь осторожничать, приник к чужим губам. – Больше не забывай его, дорогой мой, и сегодня обедаем вместе, – высказавшись, вор сладко улыбнулся и поспешил прочь: он адски устал, да и спектакли по утрам для сонной публики тоже не добавляли хорошего настроения.

Способность Матиса «отключаться» на время от окружающего мира его буквально спасла, парень безразличным взглядом проводил Холдена и, развернувшись, ушёл в лавку, не слушая чужие ахи и перешёптывания. Уже внутри, поздоровавшись с мастером, Матис привычно направился в подсобное помещение, где находился большую часть времени, упал там на стул и несколько ошарашенно уставился на кольцо, пытаясь переварить произошедшее.

Холден поспешно уходил прочь. Хотелось напиться, но он обещал обед, так что придётся крепиться до него, а то и до вечера: если уж храм обратил внимание на его семейное счастье, то добра от этого ждать не придётся, жили ли они долго и счастливо или подохли в один день на плахе.

До обеда в лавку заглянуло рекордное количество любопытных – показательное выступление Холдена имело успех. Матис не выходил из своего укрытия, а вот его наставнику пришлось отвечать на кучу вопросов, так что ко времени обеда, когда парень всё же вышел, атмосфера накалилась до предела.

А Холден словно только этого и ждал, заявился, одетый так, что явно готов был произвести впечатление на всех, и обаятельно улыбнулся наставнику Матиса:

– День добрый, рад снова вас видеть, – говорил он словно походя, глядя только на блаженного. – Мой дорогой, сегодня мне даже не пришлось просить позвать тебя, уже лучше. Готов?

Парень с отсутствующим видом, достойным дней в Деире, кивнул:

– Да, идём, – предчувствуя кучу вопросов от мастера ближе к вечеру – тот обычно не лез в душу, но Матис же уже сказал, что его с Холденом почти ничего не связывает, а тут такой поворот…

– Куда? – тихо и холодно бросил вор, при этом трепетно придерживая Матиса за локоть.

– Куда хочешь, можно в ту же таверну, где были в прошлый раз.

– Если тебе там нравится, то, конечно, пойдём.

Путь до нужного места был недолгим, и парни вскоре устроились за столом.

– Может, расскажешь, что это было? – Матис посмотрел на Холдена прямо, а не расфокусированно: всё, что он мог увидеть, парень уже увидел ещё утром, теперь хотелось и услышать хоть какое-то объяснение.

– А ты не знаешь? – резко бросил Холден. – В этом мире есть игроки, которых нам не переиграть. Нашими отношениями, а точнее, их отсутствием, заинтересовался храм.

– Вчера до твоего ухода всё было относительно нормально, да и пока впереди нет ничего страшного. – «Точнее, есть, но я не позволю этому произойти». – И разве нельзя было разрешить эту ситуацию менее… демонстративно?

– Иногда лучше сразу сделать заявление, а не ждать у моря погоды. Зато теперь паства, о которой так волновался проповедник, знает, что ловить им нечего. Прости, если у тебя всё же были на кого-то из них планы, ничего более умного и при этом достаточно масштабного я придумать не смог.

– Какие планы? – искренне изумился Матис. – Пусть наш брак существует только в глазах церкви, я чту его и не собираюсь заводить отношения «на стороне».

– Весьма благородно с твоей стороны, – хмыкнул вор, – вот только так даже нормальные супруги редко думают.

– Я ненормальный, ты забыл?

– Спасибо, что напомнил, а то я уж было начал забывать. Я ухожу вечером, и, сделай доброе дело, не забывай носить кольцо.

– Я знаю, – кивнул Матис и перевёл взгляд на новое украшение. – Спасибо.

– За что? – в свою очередь искренне удивился Холден.

– За подарок. И, наверное, за то, что мне не придётся теперь отказывать всем желающим пригласить меня на свидание, – серьёзно ответил парень. – Хотя от разговора с наставником не отвертишься…

– Можешь сказать ему правду, он явно хорошо к тебе относится и переживёт такое откровение.

– Я уже сказал после твоего прошлого прихода, что тебе от меня ничего не нужно, – Матис криво улыбнулся, – а тут выясняется, что ты – мой законный супруг со всеми вытекающими. Хорошее отношение хорошим отношением, но ситуация вышла некрасивая, пусть наставник мне никаких намёков и не делал. Ладно, я разберусь.

– Ты, собственно, правильно всё сказал, равно как и тебе от меня, а остальное – всего лишь частность. Простишь меня, если я не буду провожать тебя обратно? – последнее Холден произнёс явно на публику. – Ещё так много нужно успеть до вечера.

– Конечно, всё в порядке, – на этот раз улыбка была нормальная даже с учётом некоторой ответной демонстративности. – До встречи, – за разговором парни успели закончить с обедом, да и перерыв Матиса тоже подошёл к концу.

Нервный запал отступил, и Холден понял, что на самом деле порядком вымотался. Выходить вечером и отдохнуть в заведении по дороге или выспаться под знакомой крышей? Вроде Матис отнёсся к устроенному представлению достаточно спокойно. Хотя он же сказал, что уйдёт вечером… Ну и бес с ним, как решил, так и передумал. Холден перевёл дыхание и потащился домой. Спать и не думать ни о чём.

Домой Матис вернулся гораздо позже обычного, и нет, не потому, что наставник устроил ему допрос с пристрастием, а потому что парень постоянно отвлекался то на голоса за стеной, то на непривычное и несколько мешающее украшение и не успел сделать всё, что хотел. Мастер, заглянув в подсобное помещение, только добродушно рассмеялся, что ученику не было необходимости скрывать свою личную жизнь, и пожелал счастья. Матис вскинул на наставника недоумевающий взгляд и, поняв, что тот искренен, только улыбнулся и пообещал, что впредь постарается сразу говорить обо всех возможных неприятностях.

– Я собирался напиться, – Холден обнаружился за столом, отсутствующим взглядом смотря на чуть коптящую лампу перед собой, – но решил, что это может стать плохой традицией. Ты поздно. Одолели расспросами?

– Нет, мешали работать, – парень снял куртку и прошёл к столу. – Ты ужинал?

– Нет, только проснулся и не уверен, что хочу.

– А почему хотел напиться? – уточнил Матис.

– А думаешь, не с чего?

– Отметить официальное признание нашего брака? – хмыкнул парень, гремя посудой. – Если честно, по мне – не с чего.

– Я вор, если ты забыл, и сегодня я привлёк к себе слишком много внимания. И это если не вспоминать об интересе храма. Просто вновь возникает ощущение, что меня загнали в угол, и мне оно совершенно не нравится.

– Так всё же, зачем тогда был это спектакль? – Матис отметил для себя фразу про храм, но по этому поводу ничего не сказал.

– Мне казалось, я всё достаточно чётко объяснил. Нет? Мне нужно было сделать так, чтобы у окружающих тебя не возникло и тени сомнений в том, что наш брак – не просто фикция.

– И вместе с тем привлёк слишком много внимания, – повторил парень его же фразу. – Мне кажется, просто кольца было бы достаточно.

– Ты думаешь, на него бы быстро обратили внимание? Скорее, с твоей привычкой прятаться от всего мира, в лучшем случае – к моему возвращению, а такой вариант мне не подходит.

– Слухи разносятся быстро, пара моих обедов в той таверне – и все, кому это интересно, знали бы. Ладно, чего уж теперь…

– Ну, прости, я думал о быстром результате, а не о слухах.

– У тебя всё получилось, – невесело рассмеялся Матис, – наставник сказал, что столько народу в его лавке не было даже в день открытия.

– Главное, чтобы что-то покупали.

– Пара совестливых нашлась, так что мастер не особо ворчал. Ты уйдёшь утром? – без перехода уточнил парень, ставя тарелки на стол.

– Да, чуть позже рассвета.

– Понятно.

Ужин прошёл в тишине, а после Матис, наведя порядок, кивнул своим мыслям, коротко коснулся губами чуть колючей щеки Холдена, выдал:

– Доброй ночи, – и, развернувшись, пошёл к себе.

– К чему это было? – раздался ему вслед голос вора. – Ты достаточно чётко высказался по поводу отношений и привязанностей.

– Учусь изображать полное взаимопонимание, – и негромко стукнула дверь, закрываясь за спиной парня.

– Ну-ну, – хмыкнул Холден, но решил не думать об этом: впереди была очень долгая дорога, почти месяц по окрестным городам, не хотелось сейчас заморачиваться ещё и внезапно появившимися вывертами Матиса. – Чтоб тебе и твоей учёбе, – всё же не в состоянии прогнать прочь мысли о причинах поступка провидца, выдал вор чуть позже и направился к себе, на несколько секунд останавливаясь в дверях, словно не в силах решить, сделать шаг вперёд или бежать из этого дома как можно дальше.

Матис спокойно проспал всю ночь, в отличие от Холдена, который, несмотря на усталость, периодически вскидывался и прислушивался к тишине дома.

– Доброе утро, – парень, привычно поднявшись с рассветом, вышел из комнаты и поздоровался с уже собиравшимся вором.

– И тебе, – несколько рассеяно ответил Холден: он пытался понять, куда лучше спрятать то, что должен был доставить – тонкую золотую нить, что стоила целое состояние не только из-за трудностей в её изготовлении, но и из-за истории этой вещи.

Обычная утренняя рутина прошла в тишине – Матис не хотел мешать явно сосредоточенному на чём-то вору.

– Я ушёл, – Холден подхватил со стола наспех сооружённый бутерброд и внимательно посмотрел на Матиса. – Тебе что-то нужно? Деньги? Я, скорее всего, пропущу срок оплаты аренды, а у тебя осталось не так много.

– Почему не так много? – поднял тот взгляд от тарелки. – Из тех денег, что ты оставил в прошлые разы, я только оплатил жильё, там хватит ещё на два раза.

– И на что ты, собственно, живёшь пока меня нет, дорогой мой? – Холден постарался, чтобы его недовольство не проявилось в голосе: он обещал помогать, значит, должен это делать, но выходило так, что Матис вполне в состоянии сам о себе позаботиться.

– Во-первых, были кое-какие свои накопления, во-вторых, я не только учусь, но и работаю, спасибо наставнику, а в-третьих, мне много не нужно, – пояснил парень.

– Что ж, это не может не радовать, – мелькнула дурная мысль, что если он сейчас уйдёт так далеко, как только сможет, спрячется от храма там, где молятся другим богам, то Матис вполне сможет жить дальше, толком и не заметив изменений. На какое-то время это показалось весьма заманчивым решением всего. – Тогда я пошёл, счастливо оставаться.

– Будь вдвойне осторожен, если решишь не возвращаться, – Матис снова смотрел сквозь вора, заставив почувствовать себя несколько неуютно, – и зимой не работай, – парень отвёл взгляд в сторону, добавил: – Удачи, – и ушёл к себе.

– Я вернусь, – выдохнул Холден, не заботясь о том, услышат его или нет, – и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

После этих слов уже не хотелось оставаться на месте, его ждала дорога.

Холден уже, кажется, привык к тому, что в последнее время его жизнь почти сплошь состоит из дороги и одиночества, а также мыслей о доме и Матисе где-то на задворках сознания. Они появлялись из ниоткуда, всплывали при случайном взгляде на какой-нибудь камень или дерево, а уж после всего случившегося за последние дни в городе стали появляться ещё чаще, почти не исчезали, если честно. Отчего-то зацепила фраза блаженного о браке и том, что тот чтит его святость, так сильно разнившаяся с собственными мыслями. Хотел ли он, чтобы Матис был действительно близок, засыпать с ним в одной постели, тонуть в разноцветных глазах… Хотел ли он чего-то большего, чем неловкий поцелуй в щёку? Да. Это могло бы быть весьма волнующе и в то же время прикончило всё, что они оба имели сейчас. Холден сомневался, что стало бы лучше, может, на какое-то время, а потом блаженный понял бы, что любовь или что-то вроде неё, о которой он ничего не знает, не стоит ничего. Мысли текли плавно, но от каждого варианта, от каждого сценария в душе в тугой комок сворачивались чувства, и Холдену они не нравились. Стоило встряхнуться и вновь сосредоточиться на дороге, и всё проходило, но так же стремительно возвращалось. Ночью, во время чуткого полузабытья, приходили образы, которые не хотелось запоминать, но они упорно оставались в памяти. Сбитое дыхание и тихие стоны, собственнические метки на бледной, не знающей загара коже, поцелуи до алой пелены перед глазами. Так много и так бессмысленно. Разум явно решил пошутить над Холденом и не собирался останавливаться.

Золотая нить нашла своего нового хозяина, а вор забрал следующую вещь, но для него ничего не изменилось – только иной маршрут, всё так же варясь в эмоциях и мыслях, всё так же сходя с ума от их глупости и несбыточности.

Матис же снова жил в режиме «учёба-работа-дом», иногда встречая на пути на обед одного из служителей храма, внимательно смотревшего на парня и доброжелательно улыбавшегося. Матиса это внимание несколько напрягало: церковник был связан с Холденом в будущем, да и вор уже выполнял какую-то работу для храма, насколько парень понял, но он никак не показывал своего отношения к происходящему, безразлично смотря сквозь служителя.

Выходка Холдена с напяливанием кольца принесла свои плоды, к Матису перестали так откровенно клеиться, хоть и периодически пытались завести разговор, парень отвечал вежливо, но без особой охоты. А ещё тяжесть на пальце заставляла чаще вспоминать соседа по дому и ждать его возвращения – Матис и сам не понимал, почему он, привыкший к одиночеству, так тяготится им сейчас. Может, дело в том, что Холден поверил ему тогда и помог, несмотря на явное нежелание это делать?

Холден вернулся домой как раз с первым снегом, он кутался в казавшуюся слишком тонкой куртку и мечтал согреться, но сначала нужно было закончить с делами, передать последнюю вещь, которую так ждали. Она даже не была контрабандой – небольшой медальон на цепочке с миниатюрой юной девушки-ангела, невесты заказчика, той, ради которой он ввязался в опасную затею с нитью. Все ради того, чтобы иметь рядом с собой хотя бы изображение той, при мыслях о которой начинало часто биться сердце. Холден видел его радость, видел мягкий свет в его глазах, и всё это вкупе с тем, что не давало спать ночами, привело его в лавку кукольника, не дало дождаться вечера.

– Мастер, – наставник Матиса как всегда стоял за стойкой и только что продал один из своих шедевров весьма представительному мужчине, – день добрый. Матис здесь?

– Ещё здесь, – кивнул тот. – Вы пришли составить ему компанию на обеде?

– Была такая мысль, как и та, в которой я опоздал к нужному времени, но всё равно хочу его увидеть.

– Матис, – позвал мужчина, – к тебе пришли.

Тот появился довольно скоро и при виде вора едва заметно улыбнулся:

– Здравствуй.

Наверное, это было ещё одной причиной прийти сюда, сказал себе Холден, не улыбка, её он мог увидеть и дома, а то, что можно было не сдерживать себя, сделать несколько шагов вперёд, опустить руки на чужие плечи, удерживая, не давая и шанса отступить, и приникнуть к губам поцелуем.

– Здравствуй, – неохотно отстранившись и глядя чуть в сторону, чтобы не видеть того, какие чувства вызвал его порыв, сказал Холден, почти идеально повторяя интонацию, – ты опять опаздываешь на обед. Пойдёшь со мной?

– Идём, – голос ровный, но если бы вор посмотрел на Матиса, то увидел бы, что тот несколько удивлён, но не испуган или испытывает недовольство. – Мастер, я скоро.

– Иди-иди, – тот отвлёкся от товара на полках, – можешь не торопиться.

Холден спрятал руки в карманах, чтобы не притянуть к себе Матиса по дороге всё к тому же знакомому заведению – ни к чему, он и так слишком ярко продемонстрировал своё отношение.

Встречный прохожий люд из тех, кто тут работает или обедает неподалёку и помнит, кого тут обычно можно встретить, провожал их взглядами и шептался, явно обсуждая возвращение вора и спокойное выражение лица беловолосого ученика кукольника.

– Как провёл время? – заказ сделан, а сидеть в тишине глупо, Холден наконец взял себя в руки и посмотрел прямо, привычно самоуверенно.

– Как и раньше, за исключением отсутствия лишнего внимания окружающих и странного интереса одного из храмовников, – ответил Матис, что-то изучая на лице вора, но не уходя при этом в себя. – Эти события связаны, так?

– Я ведь говорил тебе, что мы привлекли внимание храма, так что неудивительно, что за тобой присматривали.

– Никаких активных действий пока не будет, но вообще от внимания храма не спрячешься, – Матис уже выяснил, что Холдена ждёт впереди, и немного успокоился. – А как твой поход?

– Долго, – это было самым верным определением, которое смог подобрать Холден, – выматывающе.

– И ты планируешь отдыхать до весны? – внимательно посмотрел на него парень и, дождавшись, пока отойдёт девушка, принёсшая полный поднос, тихо добавил: – В ближайшие дни тебе предложат ещё работу, не длительную, но очень опасную.

– Я не буду больше ничего брать. Денег хватит на то, чтобы пережить зиму и весеннюю распутицу, а ночевать на подмёрзшей земле мне очень не нравится.

Матис улыбнулся в ответ с явным облегчением и сосредоточился на своём обеде, а Холден безуспешно делал вид, что не рассматривает его, пытаясь увидеть едва заметные изменения. На пальцах мозоли, части из них не было – нужно будет купить ему напёрсток, чтобы не сбивал кожу почти до крови, и не давать в руки то, от чего осталась тонкая царапина на запястье – похоже на бритву или что-то подобное. Волосы порядком отросли, но заколка плотно держит их, а значит, в работе не мешают, а в принципе, так даже лучше – пряди закрывают тонкую кожу на шее от ветра. Да, шарф бы тоже не помешал.

– Я пойду, – Холдену не нравилось направление, в котором шли его мысли, и он решил, что стоит в очередной раз трусливо сбежать от них и того, кто их вызывает.

– До вечера, – ему досталась ещё одна едва заметная улыбка от поднявшего взгляд парня.

– Да, – Холден поднялся со своего места и пошёл прочь, стараясь как можно быстрее смешаться с толпой.

Шарф он всё-таки купил, а вот напёрсток пришлось заказывать.

Дома, куда вернулся окончательно замёрзший вор, оказалось прохладно, но как-то уютно – было понятно, что здесь живут, а не только ночуют. У печки нашёлся запас дров, а на столе – продукты и что-то, явно приготовленное для ужина, пусть и на одного человека. Появилось ощущение, что он здесь лишний, не он создал этот уют, не ему в нём и жить, но Холден пересилил себя: нужно затопить печь и, приведя себя в порядок, после стольких дней в стылой осенней мороси, наконец согреться и просто поваляться в своей кровати.

Матис на этот раз задержался – заглянул на рынок за припасами и купил тех самых булочек, которые когда-то принёс вор и которые парню очень понравились – и, вернувшись домой, с некоторым удовольствием посмотрел на пышущую жаром печь: он тоже успел немного замёрзнуть.

– Пахнет выпечкой, – Холден появился спустя пару минут и весьма чувствительно наткнулся на косяк плечом, но так толком и не открыл глаза, он, собственно, так и застыл в проёме.

– Ничего себе ты чувствительный, – да, в тепле сдоба благоухала, но чтобы настолько? – Просыпайся, сейчас будет горячий отвар.

– От тебя пахнет дождём и деревом, а ещё лаком, – на автомате выдал Холден. – Просто ты привык к этому, а я резко чувствую подобные изменения в воздухе после того, как возвращаюсь в город.

– Даже так? – Матис с интересом посмотрел на по-прежнему спящего на ходу вора. – Полезное умение, наставник тоже различает клеи по запаху, а я не всегда чувствую разницу.

– Научишься, это как раз из того разряда умений, что приходят с опытом, – Холден всё же дошёл до стола и присел.

– Мастер тоже так говорит, – привычные действия много времени не заняли, и парень опустился на стул напротив. – Холден, если не секрет, чем ты обычно занимаешься зимой? Ленишься, как и хотел?

– Обычно я брал заказы в том городе, где жил, но тогда весной всегда уходил прочь, а здесь, как ты помнишь, я не собираюсь красть. Так что да, лень и попытка залезть на стену от скуки, – Холден не стал говорить, что часто зимой он находил кого-то, кто грел ему постель не только одну ночь, и это тоже помогало пережить казавшийся бесконечным сезон холодов.

– Понятно, – Матис склонил голову набок, изучая собеседника, пользуясь тем, что тот не до конца проснулся и больше был занят горячим отваром. – Ну, по вечерам хоть поговорить можно будет, чтобы совсем не одичать.

– О куклах и отмычках? Представляю этот разговор, – хмыкнул Холден: не говорить же, что это не то, что бы ему хотелось делать вечерами, но, похоже, здесь по-другому не будет.

– Почему? – искренне удивился Матис. – Я хоть и не выбирался раньше никуда из Деира, но много где и кем работал, наслушался всякого, уж беседу поддержать смогу.

– Я не говорил, что не сможешь, я лишь показал, насколько разные вещи нас могут интересовать.

– И что ты предлагаешь? Нам обоим придётся учиться быть не поодиночке, раз уж за моим моральным обликом пристально следят, – парень пожал плечами, – нужно хотя бы подружиться, а как ещё это делать, если не искать что-то общее?

– Скорее, они ждут, когда кто-то из нас оступится, моральный облик не волнует храм… К тому же ты сам сказал, что нескольких встреч за обедом будет достаточно для того, чтобы пошли нужные слухи, – Холден говорил довольно холодно, чтобы каждое слово можно было принять за чистую монету, но на деле всё было гораздо сложнее: он не хотел быть лишь другом, довольствоваться долгими разговорами по вечерам, этого уже было мало для него, но, кажется, более чем достаточно для Матиса. Лучше уж пускать пыль в глаза и жить как привык.

– Достаточно для храмовников и прочих любопытствующих, – возразил Матис, опустив взгляд, – но не для меня. Я устал быть в одиночестве и глупо надеялся, что тот, кто знает о моей способности и не считает меня ненормальным, сможет быть рядом хотя бы в таком качестве, но, выходит, я ошибся. Прости, – парень, всё так же не поднимая глаз, резко встал и, добавив: – Доброй ночи, – скрылся за своей дверью.

Холден тихо усмехнулся. Неужели он перехитрил сам себя? Лишил себя шанса на то, чего хотел? Впрочем, это можно узнать.

Он не заходил в комнату к Матису с того раза, когда оставил на чужой кровати свёрток со всякой мелочёвкой, попавшейся в пути, но в ней ничего не изменилось. Блаженный ещё не успел улечься и стоял спиной к двери, которая не выдала Холдена даже тихим скрипом.

– Ты ходишь по улице с открытой шеей, – вор с каким-то тёмным удовольствием заметил, как вздрогнул Матис, понимая, что он больше не один в комнате; шарф тихо скользнул на стоящий здесь стул, – не хочу, чтобы тебя продуло. Значит, хочешь быть мне другом? Но ты опять забыл о том, что есть кто-то напротив тебя, второе мнение в этой ситуации. Мне мало твоей дружбы, мне нужен ты весь, без остатка, и если ты не можешь мне этого дать, лучше уж нам оставаться как можно дальше друг от друга, так будет безопаснее и спокойнее. Доброй ночи, мой дорогой, – и опять Холден точно повторил интонации, с которыми были сказаны эти слова прежде: отрешённость с едва заметной ноткой горечи, но он сам не чувствовал ничего из этого, у него внутри все кипело в ожидании ответного шага. Одно слово, и он останется здесь, одно слово – и уйдёт прочь и больше не будет пытаться.

Матис повернул голову, уставившись на шарф и с трудом веря своим ушам, затем развернулся полностью и посмотрел на нежданного гостя, на бесконечно долгое мгновение его взгляд расфокусировался, а потом снова стал ясным.

– Я… Я не знаю, как это – быть с кем-то, но хотел бы узнать, – наконец тихо проронил парень. – С тобой.

– Тогда давай попробуем. Иди сюда, – Холден протянул руку, надеясь, что ему не придётся доказывать необходимость такого шага, говорить о том, что иногда объятия – это единственный верный выход, – когда желаешь кому-то дорогому доброй ночи, лучше подкрепить это пожелание поцелуем.

– Я не умею толком, – на скулах смутившегося Матиса расцвели яркие пятна, но он без колебаний сделал шаг к вору и протянул руку в ответ. – Не думаю, что ты имеешь в виду простое касание…

– Можно начать как раз с него, – Холден усмехнулся, не желая задеть или обидеть, скорее, скрывая собственную нервозность: ему обычно не приходилось объяснять такие мелочи. Вор уверенно притянул к себе несопротивляющегося Матиса и подцепил пальцами его подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза. – Ты каждый раз замирал, когда я целовал тебя, мне казалось, это удивление и отчасти неприятие. Я ошибался?

– Удивление – да, я не ожидал подобных действий, но неприятие… Нет, его не было, как не было и особого желания продолжить.

Холден понял, что определённо ценит его честность, даже почти наслаждается ею, странно, он никогда не считал это плюсом.

– И сегодня днём в том числе? – вор убрал руку с чужого подбородка: больше не было необходимости смотреть в разноцветные глаза, он и так знал, что услышит правду, и позволил себе вольность зарыться пальцами в волосы на затылке Матиса.

– Днём – не знаю, я тогда думал только о том, что ты всё же вернулся, – мягко улыбнулся парень в ответ, несмело положив руки Холдену на талию, – а сейчас есть интерес и… – он задумался на секунду и выдал: – Предвкушение? – решив, что разговоров пока хватит, Матис осторожно коснулся чужих губ – легко, едва-едва.

Холден улыбнулся в это прикосновение: от осторожности, даже трепетности поцелуя перехватывало дыхание, но этого было явно недостаточно, поэтому вор позволил себе показать, как видит иной, настоящий поцелуй, когда губы горят от прикосновений, а язык жадно проникает в тёплую глубь между ними. Матис снова замер в его руках, не отвечая, но и не противясь активным действиям, но прежде чем всё закончилось, прикрыл глаза и немного расслабился, попробовав показать, что совсем не против происходящего.

– Вот так уже лучше, – улыбнулся Холден, неохотно отстраняясь и гадая про себя, каким же был любовник Матиса, что не смог даже научить его нормально целоваться. – Укладывайся спать, тебе рано просыпаться завтра.

– Да, ты прав, – парень разжал руки и отошёл на полшага. – И спасибо за шарф.

– Не забывай про него, здесь очень резко холодает.

Матис кивнул, и вор, ещё раз окинув его взглядом, вышел. Парень ещё немного постоял, окончательно осознавая и принимая то, что только что было сказано и сделано, пробормотал: «Посмотрим, может, оно и стоит того», – и всё-таки улёгся спать.

Холден выспался днём, но всё же завалился в кровать, раздумывая о произошедшем. То, что легко не будет, он понял почти сразу, но всё же надеялся, что яма не такой глубины, и не придётся начинать с азов. Оставалось надеяться на своё терпение и способность найти верные слова.

Утром Матис собирался в одиночестве – Холден снова отсыпался. Тем не менее, настроение у парня было на удивление хорошим, его даже не подпортил давешний храмовник, встретившийся по дороге – служитель, видимо, оценил спокойную улыбку Матиса, потому что, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, он прошёл мимо.

В лавке наставника стояла привычная для такого раннего часа тишина, так что Матис мог спокойно заняться своими делами, до обеда оторвавшись от них лишь несколько раз, когда кукольник решил показать своему ученику нечто полезное. Чем ближе время подходило к полудню, тем сильнее парень отвлекался, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит в лавке, надеясь услышать знакомый голос, но Холден сегодня явно запаздывал, а то и вообще решил не приходить, так что Матис все же решился идти обедать один, столкнувшись с вором уже в дверях.

Холден, прекрасно выспавшись – даже излишне, если честно, но сны были такими заманчивыми, что проснуться было весьма сложно, – направился за своим заказом, чисто из вредности доведя сделавшего его подмастерья почти до слёз, с сожалением понимая, что ничего не меняется – мастера всё так же стоят в стороне, глядя на то, как отдуваются их ученики. Возникло неприятное опасение, что и наставник Матиса такой же, и это крайне не понравилось Холдену, так что за блаженным он пришёл в дурном настроении.

– Решил обедать без меня? – уточнил он, придерживая парня за плечи, чтобы тот не оступился на ступенях ненароком.

– Я уж думал, тебя сегодня не ждать, – едва заметно улыбнулся Матис в ответ. – Здравствуй.

– Поцелуй при встрече, дорогой мой, – тихо сказал Холден только для них двоих и не двинулся с места, ожидая того, что будет дальше.

Парень чуть пожал плечами, соглашаясь с этими словами и признавая опыт вора в части отношений, и поцеловал его, явно вспомнив вчерашний «урок», но быстро отстранившись. Холден довольно улыбнулся, радуясь тому, что Матис сделал этот шаг навстречу.

– Теперь можно и пообедать.

– Идём.

– На этот раз место выбираю я, – Холдену действительно захотелось показать провидцу нечто новое, пусть и невзрачное на вид, – там готовят несколько поразительно вкусных блюд.

– Хорошо, а куда нам тогда?

– Просто иди за мной, здесь недалеко.

Матис кивнул, и вор, по-прежнему обнимая его за плечи, увлёк парня к выбранному заранее месту.

Здание вросло в землю, тёмный, местами покрытый мхом камень создавал ощущение древности и ветхости постройки, этому же способствовали мощные деревянные подпорки, что держали крышу, на них тоже уже успел остаться отпечаток времени.

– Тебе понравится, – заверил Холден, подходя к двери, от которой стоило ожидать надсадного скрипа, но открылась она бесшумно, – здесь очень ценят тишину и неторопливость.

Матис уже успел понять, что вор знает многое об этом городе, так что внутрь заходил, оглядываясь с некоторым интересом. В зале царил полумрак, стены, почти сплошняком затянутые вьющимися растениями, терялись в нём, тихие разговоры почти шёпотом и предупредительный юноша, явно узнавший вора, проводивший их к добела выскобленному столу и замерший рядом, дожидаясь заказа.

– Я выберу на свой вкус? – спросил Холден.

– Да, хорошо, – кивнул Матис, опустившись напротив и разматывая подаренный вором шарф.

Холден быстро продиктовал несколько весьма вычурных названий и отпустил юношу.

– Тут… По-своему красиво, – нашёл подходящее определение Матис. – Получается, это своеобразное свидание, раз уж мы решили, что наш союз – не просто слова?

– Это просто обед, – пожал плечами Холден, – для свидания как-то слишком обыденно, не находишь?

– Не знаю, я про них только слышал, так что мне не с чем сравнивать.

– Тогда его стоит устроить, – решил вор, прикидывая, что можно придумать: он не любил лишнего шума и общества в такие моменты, хотя бы потому, что привлекать чужое внимание поцелуями не хотелось, – вот только придумаю, где. Кстати, – Холден достал маленький свёрток из плотной ткани и положил его перед спутником, – открой.

Парень удивлённо посмотрел на собеседника и осторожно развернул подарок.

– Ты меня балуешь, – заметил он, – пусть это и для работы, как заколка. Мне нечем порадовать тебя в ответ.

– Постарайся чуть больше беречь себя, и мы в расчёте, – улыбнулся вор. – Я не надеюсь на что-то в ответ, и тебя это ни к чему не обязывает, если ты подумал о чём-то таком.

Матис посмотрел на свои исколотые пальцы и вздохнул, пряча напёрсток в карман.

– Я обещаю.

– Вот и договорились.

Принесли заказ, и разговор на время прекратился.

– Значит, в свиданиях ты не разбираешься, – сказал Холден, когда принесли десерт, – но хотя бы скажи, чего бы ты хотел. Изысканные блюда в дорогущем заведении, тихий вечер при свечах дома, прогулка под луной, хоть что-то, Матис, помоги мне найти правильное решение.

Парень честно задумался.

– Наше присутствие в дорогущем заведении привлечёт лишнее внимание и вызовет кучу вопросов, дома я и так каждый вечер сижу, а вот прогулка… Я же тут и не видел ничего толком.

– При свете луны и не увидишь, – хмыкнул Холден, – это довольно обычный город, но днём он наполнен зеваками и прохожими, а ты вроде не любишь лишний раз сталкиваться с людьми и их судьбами. Но если это не проблема, то пусть будет прогулка. В твой ближайший выходной?

– Да, до него всего три дня, – согласился Матис, – и, скорее, вечер перед ним, чтобы можно было выспаться.

– Пусть будет так, – Холден не очень-то представлял, на что стоит посмотреть в этом зажатом между высоких скал мирке, не притоны же показывать, а прямые чуть скучные улицы и тихий храмовый парк, на его вкус, не стоили особого внимания, но раз провидец так хочет, будет ему прогулка.

Парни закончили обед и вернулись к лавке кукольника, и Матис, успевший свыкнуться с мыслью о необходимости подтверждения намерений обоих без лишних напоминаний легко коснулся губ Холдена на прощание:

– До вечера.

– До вечера, – согласился Холден, чуть прищурившись и вглядываясь в лицо напротив. – Ты не должен делать то, чего не хочешь, – и не торопясь пошёл прочь: ему было совершенно нечем занять себя, но желание ввязаться в какую-нибудь авантюру ещё, к счастью, не появилось.

Матис только едва заметно улыбнулся. Ему не были неприятны поцелуи, просто парень не хотел демонстрировать всей улице своё отношение к Холдену, поэтому он и ограничился, можно сказать, намёком. Нужно будет вечером пояснить, решил Матис и открыл дверь, возвращаясь мыслями к недоделанной кукольной барышне.

Вор не торопясь шёл в сторону дома, когда дорогу ему преградил смутно знакомый мужчина.

– Холден, – тихо и несколько неуверенно выдал он, – с вами хотят встретиться.

Вор едва заметно напрягся, просчитывая пути отступления: он помнил предупреждение Матиса об опасной работе, так что приглашение его не радовало, тем более он вспомнил, чей подручный стоял сейчас перед ним. Напыщенные аристократы, Холдену хватило их в Деире.

– Мне не интересно предложение твоего господина, – покачал головой вор.

– И все же вам придётся пойти со мной.

– Поведёшь силой?

– Если вынудите. Мне не хотелось бы этого, как и напоминать вам, что вы на виду в нашем городе, вы и ваш супруг.

– Перешли к угрозам? – обманчиво мягко сказал Холден. – А насколько хорошо твой хозяин знает то, что ещё случалось в моей жизни до того, как я стал вором? Спроси его и уточни, хочет ли он вмешиваться в Храмом благословлённый союз? – парень специально выделил голосом слово «храмом», справедливо полагая, что с духовенством ссориться не захочется не только ему. – И если его это не вразумит, встретимся завтра.

Холден с независимым видом пошёл вперёд, намеренно задев парня плечом так, чтобы причинить ему боль. Вор ждал, что его перехватят, и придётся отбиваться, но нет, ему дали уйти. Впрочем, далеко он уходить не стал: нужно было срочно встретиться с Матисом, так что, проследив, как несколько озадаченный порученец скроется в толпе, Холден направился к лавке кукольника.

– Мастер, я отвлеку вашего ученика? – походя спросил он, направляясь в заднюю комнату. – Дорогой мой, ты помнишь о той части нашего соглашения, где я просил говорить об опасности для тебя?

– Помню, – Матис поднял взгляд от платья, на которое нашивал тесьму, – но пока всё в порядке. Тебе уже предложили то самое гибельное задание?

– Очень настойчиво, – хмыкнул Холден, – напомнив, что я здесь не один. Поэтому я пришёл сюда.

– Твой отказ они переживут, можешь не беспокоиться, – парень уже успел на секунду выпасть из реальности, – но вместе с тем вряд ли предложат что-нибудь ещё в будущем.

– Это меня только вдохновляет, – отмахнулся вор, – хватит с меня аристократии. И, к слову, я не принял бы этот заказ, даже если бы ты не предупредил об опасности.

– Это хорошо, – улыбнулся Матис в ответ. – Теперь ты домой?

– Думаю, да. Встретить тебя вечером?

– Не откажусь, – после некоторого раздумья отозвался парень, – а ходят тут всякие священнослужители, глаза мозолят.

– Иногда такой интерес даже полезен… Я приду. До вечера, мой дорогой.

– До вечера.

Холден больше не стал задерживаться, ушёл прочь, надеясь, что на этот раз никого не встретит по пути.

Рабочий день у Матиса закончился спокойно, но он не спешил уходить, чтобы не разминуться с Холденом и не встречать его снова на улице. Парень вышел в основное помещение лавки и, чтобы не скучать в ожидании, завёл ничего не значащий разговор с наставником.

– Я задержался? – Холден вошёл почти бесшумно, даже колокольчик над дверью почти не подал голос, впуская холодный воздух.

– Нет, всё в порядке, – покачал головой Матис, которому досталась очередная добродушная улыбка мастера. – До завтра, – он кивнул мужчине и подошёл к вору. – Идём.

– Ага, – немного лениво откликнулся тот.

По дороге Матис, с явным удовольствием спрятавший подбородок в шарф, заметил:

– Холден, я тут подумал, может, нам не стоит ходить по улицам на ночь глядя? Я про обещанное тобой свидание. Темно и холодно. А что-нибудь интересное можешь показать и потом, когда придёт весна.

– То есть мне вообще не думать о свидании или просто найти другое место?

– От самого свидания я не отказываюсь. Я не люблю холод, как-то слишком быстро пришедший, как ты и говорил, и повышенного внимания и толпу народу рядом, так что если в этом городе есть место, где этого не будет, можно пойти туда.

– Оно есть, – почти без раздумий ответил Холден, – но мы оба будем выглядеть там неуместно. Хотя, – он окинул взглядом фигуру Матиса, – если заказать другую одежду… Позволишь мне? Или предпочтёшь тихий вечер дома под хорошее вино и разговоры? В нашем случае выйдет почти свидание.

– Нет уж, первый выход «в люди» должен быть особенным, – хмыкнул Матис, поёжившись от порыва ветра, принёсшего горсть снежинок. – А что не так с одеждой?

– Она слишком проста для того места, о котором я говорю. Дело не в покрое, а в ткани и работе. Сразу видно, что шил не мастер, а ученик.

– Это только если и правда тебе оплачивать, работа мастера мне ещё не по карману, – парень мысленно вздохнул, успокаивая себя, что Холдену будет не в тягость подобная трата, – и времени на это уйдёт больше.

– Тогда стоит заняться этим поскорее, – улыбнулся вор.

– Завтра в обед? Или моё присутствие не нужно?

– Необходимо. Уверен, те мерки, что снимали с тебя, будут недостаточны для мастера, да и вообще, место мы выберем другое. Да, так будет лучше.

– Хорошо, – за разговором парни успели дойти до дома. – Какие у тебя планы на вечер?

– Если ты так хочешь узнать, уйду ли я куда-нибудь, то нет, я останусь дома. А в остальном – никаких планов.

Вечер на удивление был… уютным? Он будто продолжал сегодняшний обед с его негромкими разговорами и неярким освещением, в воздухе витало некое предвкушение будущего свидания – Матису было банально интересно узнать на своём опыте, что это такое, а для Холдена это скорее было потаканием чужому желанию и лишь немного – возможность показать что-то новое. Ну и перед тем, как разойтись по комнатам на ночь, парни ещё какое-то время посидели рядом, целуясь – по инициативе Матиса, пояснившего, что сейчас, когда рядом нет никого постороннего, учиться гораздо удобнее.

– Входишь во вкус, – пошутил Холден, неохотно отстранившись, он всё ещё замирал от осторожности поцелуев провидца, от тонкой нотки трепета.

– Это, оказывается, не такое уж и бесполезное занятие, – улыбнулся Матис в ответ. – Может, и всё остальное имеет смысл.

– Скажи, когда решишься убедиться в этом.

– Обязательно.

Утром они не виделись: Холден, обычно легко вскакивающий с рассветом, просто отказывался воспринимать это мутное нечто началом дня, так что, сонно отметив тихие передвижения Матиса по кухне, он перевернулся на другой бок и вырубился до того момента, когда солнце, уже не скрытое туманом, заглянуло в узкое подобие окна. До обеда оставалось ещё прилично времени, как раз хватило, чтобы привести себя в порядок и добраться до одного из тайников: тот мастер, к которому вор собирался отвести Матиса, был старым знакомым, но надеяться на скидку не приходилось, такие люди прекрасно знали цену своей работы.

К нужному времени Холден уже стоял в зале магазинчика кукольника и неторопливо обсуждал с ним наступившую зиму. Матис доделывал какую-то срочную работу, и наставник попросил его пока не тревожить.

Парень, помня о планах на сегодняшний день, не заставил себя долго ждать.

– Здравствуй, Холден, – улыбнулся Матис, выходя. – Мастер, я сегодня немного задержусь, вы помните?

– Помню, помню, – кивнул тот. – Если ты всё доделал, ничего страшного.

– Да, всё. Идём.

– Пошли, – пожал плечами вор. – Тебя сначала покормить?

– Нет, давай потом, как раз будет понятно, сколько свободного времени осталось.

– Как скажешь.

Место, куда они направлялись, находилось совсем не там, где ожидаешь найти хорошего портного – среди складов и мастерских кожевников, на самых задворках, но Холден уверенно открыл рассохшуюся дверь и вошёл в тесное помещение со следами копоти на стенах.

– И чего припёрлися? – хрипло спросил старик, коверкая язык. – Нету тут ничего, кроме разваливающихся стен.

– И милого талантливого Гора в подсобке, – улыбнулся, хотя хотелось сказать оскалился, Холден. – Нож уберите обратно, дедушка, он будет рад видеть старого друга.

– Я бы не сказал, что друга, – раздался мелодичный голос из-за сплошной на вид стены, и спустя несколько секунд из открывшего проёма появился высокий, гибкий, как ивовая ветвь, парень, – но я действительно рад видеть тебя, Холден. Неужели решил посетить один из балов в ратуше?

– Нет, всего лишь пообедать в башне. Но, сам понимаешь, в таком туда не пойдёшь.

– И чьи кривые руки это делали? – парень весьма беспардонно крутанул вора, вглядываясь в то, что было на нем надето. – Всё, кроме куртки, хлам.

– Я знаю, мой дорогой, знаю, – рассмеялся Холден. – Поможешь? Мне и моему прекрасному спутнику.

Теперь доля внимания досталась и Матису.

– И правда прекрасен, – заключил Гор, – настоящее сокровище. Стальной шёлк и темно-серая шерсть… Да. Именно так. Пойдёмте со мной. И куртка тебе нужна новая, Холден, а твоему увлечению – что-то более практичное и тёплое.

– Вот и посмотрим, что ты можешь сделать, – вор направился в сторону задней комнаты, утягивая за собой Матиса.

Тот шёл с непроницаемым лицом, никак не показывая ни того, что видел и у старика на входе, и у Гора, ни отношения к тому, что его назвали новым увлечением, ни реакции на обращение Холдена к старому знакомому, снова уйдя в себя, только без полностью отсутствующего взгляда.

– Итак, обед в башне? – Гор перебирал отрезы ткани, выискивая что-то, только одному ему известное, не спеша снимать мерки или делать хоть что-то привычное. – Работа?

– Свидание, – едва заметно улыбнулся Холден.

– Не хочешь говорить, не нужно. Но я должен знать, для чего вас одевать. Привлечь внимание? Ярко? Незаметно?

– Удобно и красиво, ничего излишнего, Гор. Это действительно всего лишь выход в люди. Я полностью полагаюсь на твой вкус. А ты, Матис, есть предпочтения или что-то, о чём Гору стоит знать?

– Нет, ничего, – покачал головой тот.

– Шерсть и шёлк, – протянул Холден: он знал, как ощущаются эти ткани на коже, и хотел бы увидеть выражение лица Матиса, когда и он поймёт это, но всё же слишком ценил его комфорт, – к ним нужно привыкнуть. Это не будет проблемой?

– Не должно, я же не собираюсь носить подобную одежду постоянно, – с по-прежнему «никаким» выражением лица отозвался парень. – Всё будет в порядке.

– Гор, оставь нас на минуту, – попросил Холден и, проследив, как портной ушёл в очередную неприметную дверь, тихо сказал: – Свидание по определению должно быть приятным, мой дорогой, а если ты будешь думать только о том, насколько тебе некомфортно, выйдет весьма скверно. Да, я хотел бы увидеть тебя в том, что подберёт тебе Гор, потому что он буквально чувствует, в чём человек будет выглядеть как можно выгодней, но не за счёт твоей неловкости. Итак? Всё ещё полагаемся на выбор мастера или думаем сами?

– Я, кажется, просил не называть меня так, – довольно холодно ответил Матис. – Что такое шёлк и как он себя ведёт, я знаю, хотя одежду из него не носил, и твоему другу я верю, так что можешь не волноваться.

– Слишком резко, – хмыкнул Холден. – Ты сделал выбор. Гор, можно приступать к работе, – громче добавил он, отходя к тюкам с тканью и совершенно теряя интерес к происходящему: вор собирался заказать что-то и для себя свыше необходимого для выхода в люди, Гор прав, куртка не помешает, как и ещё несколько мелочей, с которыми Холден бы тянул до бесконечности, если бы не подвернулся этот случай навестить портного.

Гор не заставил ждать себя, он слишком ценил своё и чужое время для этого, вернувшись к клиентам, он указал Матису на небольшую скамью и принялся весьма методично снимать мерки. Тот безропотно поворачивался и вытягивал руки, позволяя мастеру заниматься своим делом, даже если какие-то измерения казались на первый взгляд ненужными, и краем глаза следил за вором. Было несколько неприятно, хотя подобное обращение он слышал ещё с Деира и успел понять, что оно… естественно для Холдена, но всё же лишний раз слышать эти слова не хотелось, особенно сейчас.

– Можешь отмереть, – холодно усмехнулся Гор. – Холден, если ты всё же собрался на дело, смени напарника, он может стать прекрасным украшением, но вот тем, кто может прикрыть…

– Гор, прекрати, – резко оборвал его Холден. – Ты закончил?

– Да, – портной недовольно поморщился.

– Вот и молодец, иди сюда, покажу, что я выбрал. Тебе необходимы мои мерки?

Гор окинул его внимательным взглядом и покачал головой.

– Ты почти не меняешься, так что обойдусь. Показывай.

Они полностью увлеклись спором о выборе вора, словно на какое-то время забыв, что не одни в комнате.

– Вот и договорились, – Холден довольно улыбнулся. – Сроки?

– То, что вам нужно для выхода в свет, будет готово через полторы недели, тебе повезло, что заказов толком нет. Всё остальное к концу месяца.

– Весьма неплохо. Цена?

– Ты знаешь мои заморочки. После того, как заберёшь заказ.

– Рад, что ты не меняешься. Спасибо, Гор, я зайду к сроку.

– Рад, что ты всё ещё помнишь, где я обитаю, – в тон ему ответил портной. – До встречи, Холден.

– Конечно, – вор посмотрел на стоявшего на том же месте Матиса. – Пойдём.

– Было приятно познакомиться, – вежливо кивнул парень, подходя к ним. – Спасибо.

– Меня благодарить не за что, – отмахнулся Гор, – мне даже приятно поработать с такой натурой. Прощайте, Матис.

Уже на улице парень негромко заметил:

– Не знаю, стоит ли это говорить, но при случае можешь передать своему другу, что в третий раз отказываться глупо и недальновидно. У него интересное будущее, и он поймёт, о чём речь, когда придёт время.

– Предлагаешь мне на своей шкуре почувствовать, что такое говорить людям непонятные вещи? – хмыкнул Холден и, не дожидаясь ответа, спросил: – Где мы сегодня обедаем?

– На твой выбор, – Матис улыбнулся краем рта, – я ни на чём не настаиваю в обоих случаях.

– Тогда не будем ничего выдумывать, то место рядом с лавкой твоего наставника подойдёт.

Следующие полторы недели до обещанного Холденом свидания парни жили примерно в том же режиме. Холден утром отсыпался, днём заходил к Матису, и они вместе обедали, а вечерами просто разговаривали и целовались. Оказалось, что, несмотря на все их различия – в характере, в образе жизни, во вкусах – у них всё же есть точки соприкосновения, и натянутого молчания почти не было. А ещё Матису действительно всё больше хотелось выяснить, будет ли чем-то отличаться близость с Холденом – при наличии уже каких-то положительных эмоций – от того первого и последнего опыта с просто хорошим знакомым, но парень молчал, решив, что скажет об этом после запланированного ужина.

В назначенный день Холден был несколько задумчив: он и хотел этого свидания, и нет. Башня всегда казалась ему особенным местом, и вести туда не просто случайного знакомого, а достаточно близкого человека, в реакции которого он к тому же был не так уж и уверен, достаточно волнительно. Ему иногда казалось, что Матис не до конца понимал, во что ввязался, и вор был не очень уверен, что хочет продолжать, в такие моменты Холден успокаивал себя, напоминая, что для провидца всё это в новинку, и нужно быть терпеливым. В связи с этими мыслями он тихо улизнул с утра: нужно было навестить Гора, забрать заказ и немного успокоить некстати разыгравшуюся нервозность.

Матис, с некоторым удивлением не обнаружив на гвозде у двери куртки вора, тихонько хмыкнул своим мыслям: Холден, любитель поваляться, решил проветриться на утреннем морозце? Похоже, не только он сам несколько переживает… Впрочем, к чему сомнения и нервы, парень уже всё решил и отступать не собирался, осталось дождаться окончания рабочего дня.

В обед Холден не появился, хотя до этого старался не пропускать то короткое время, когда они могли побыть вместе посреди дня, поэтому Матис, не дождавшийся его, удостоился нескольких недоумённых взглядов в привычной уже таверне, но вопросов ему благоразумно не задавали. Дальше день прошёл в привычном ритме: работы было неожиданно много, а времени на её выполнение меньше, чем всегда. Тем не менее, к вечеру парень умудрился сделать всё, что от него требовалось, и домой вернулся лишь на полчаса позже обычного.

За столом обнаружился улыбнувшийся при его появлении Холден.

– Здравствуй.

– И тебе. Ужин не предлагаю, чтобы не портить впечатление. Я забрал у Гора заказ, хотя, думаю, ты и сам это понял, – Холдену не терпелось увидеть всё, что он принёс, на Матисе, хотя бы потому, что тот должен был выглядеть совершенно бесподобно. Не то чтобы вор не заглядывался на супруга в обычной одежде, но это явно будет другим уровнем.

Матис кивнул и прошёл к печи – согреть руки, на улице снова пошёл снег.

– То есть мне стоит переодеться, и пора идти? – насколько парень успел понять, Холден уже был в новом наряде, видимо, как раз дожидался его возвращения.

– Если ты не передумал, – вор говорил спокойно, словно действительно предполагал, что такое может случиться, и вполне нормально к этому относился.

– Ну уж нет, – усмехнулся Матис, внимательнее на него посмотрев, – я всё ещё хочу оценить, что люди находят в свиданиях. А Гор и правда настоящий мастер своего дела, потрясающе выглядишь, – Холден и так был довольно красив с чисто эстетической точки зрения, а качественная одежда это только подчеркнула.

– Неожиданно слышать нечто подобное от тебя, – вор и не знал толком, что почувствовал после этих слов. Благодарность? Смущение? Едва ли, скорее, лишь лёгкое удивление от того, что Матис вообще это заметил.

– Почему? – искренне изумился тот.

– Потому что я не очень уверен, что тебя вообще заботят подобные вещи вроде чужого внешнего вида или своего собственного.

– Не заботят, ты прав, но это не означает, что я не могу оценить чужую красоту, – парень наконец отошёл от печки и уточнил: – Всё в моей комнате?

– Верно. Кроме нескольких мелочей. Умеешь платок завязывать?

– Нет, откуда? – хмыкнул успевший за последнее время освоиться в обществе вора Матис. – Я скоро, – и ушёл к себе.

Холден с предвкушением ждал того момента, когда он появится. Гор расстарался на славу и ничуть не отступил от своего первоначального плана: холодный серебристый шёлк приталенной рубашки с едва заметным орнаментом по горловине и манжетам, который также продолжался на чуть удлинённом сюртуке и брюках из тонкой поразительно мягкой и тёплой шерсти. К этому великолепию Гор, совершенно не желая слушать никаких возражений, подобрал ботинки и подбитую мехом куртку: он слишком хотел, чтобы образ был закончен, вот и торопился. От себя Холден добавил лишь булавку для платка, но не был до конца уверен, что стоит её вручать: едва ли случайно увиденный в лавке ювелира разноглазый волк мог прийтись по душе Матису, да и не очень он подходил, если честно, просто вора слишком зацепило, и он не смог удержаться от покупки.

А парень несколько завис над разложенными на кровати вещами: даже на его неискушённый взгляд было понятно, что одежда очень качественная и действительно подходит только для выхода «в свет», подобную и аристократу надеть будет незазорно. На какое-то мгновение Матис даже хотел отказаться и сказать, что недостоин подобного подарка, но потом он всё же решительно тряхнул головой и начал переодеваться.

Чуть позже, оглядев себя, парень глубоко вздохнул и взялся за ручку двери – вроде всё хорошо, может, Холдену не придётся краснеть за него? А вор с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы выдохнуть пресловутое «совершенство»: отчего-то казалось, что это только заставит Матиса ещё сильнее нервничать и смутит. Вместо этого Холден деловито оправил сюртук, разгладил несколько едва заметных складок, радуясь тому, что можно таким образом оправдать своё желание прикоснуться к умело подчёркнутой фигуре, завязал платок, чуть дольше необходимого укладывая его на шее, и всё же сколол булавкой, надеясь, что Матис сочтёт её лишь частью образа.

– Ты как всегда прекрасен, – мимоходом сказал вор, пряча взгляд и горящее в нём желание никуда не выпускать Матиса, закрыть его от всего мира, чтобы это совершенство оставалось лишь для него, и привычно улыбнулся: у них были планы на вечер, и не стоит их менять, в следующий раз может и не выйти достать пропуск в башню. Короткий поцелуй в уголок губ, и Холден тихо уточнил: – Готов?

– Готов, – Матис за это время успел взять себя в руки и с некоторым интересом поразглядывать пути вора. – А куда мы идём?

– Не торопи события, всё узнаешь в своё время.

– То есть это будет сюрприз?

– Если мне это удастся, то да.

– Хорошо, тогда веди.

– Подумываю над тем, чтобы завязать тебе глаза… – едва слышно выдохнул Ходлен, помогая Матису с курткой, – но путь не такой уж и близкий, – вор сделал вид, что ничего не говорил, сунул руки в карманы и вышел прочь.

Их путь вёл к городской стене. Всё дело в том, что башня, собственно, башней и была – западной, дозорной, той, что выходила на скалы, и самой бесполезной из них. Когда она начала ветшать, один весьма ловкий делец предложил совету города сделку: ремонт и поддержание в хорошем состоянии в обмен на то, что он будет использовать её для своих целей. Теперь башня стала одним из самых завидных мест – здесь заключались союзы, начинались и заканчивались отношения, эти стены надёжно хранили любые секреты. Двенадцать площадок вокруг винтовой лестницы – как двенадцать разных миров. Сегодня их ждала восьмая: достаточно высоко, чтобы любоваться закатом или первыми звёздами, и при этом не настолько, чтобы привлечь ненужное внимание.

Матис, дойдя за вором до подножия башни, изумлённо выдохнул:

– Мы сюда? Холден, чего тебе это стоило?

– Ничего особенного, – пожал плечами вор. Он не соврал, ему всего лишь отплатили за услугу. – Подходящее место для свидания, ведь так? И это всё, о чём тебе стоит думать.

Матис недоверчиво на него посмотрел, но промолчал: о башне и о том, что сюда попасть не так просто, парень знал от наставника, так что сейчас оставалось только восхититься связями Холдена и наслаждаться этим особенным вечером.

Нижний этаж башни когда-то был караулкой и оружейной, о чём сейчас едва ли можно было догадаться. Входя, гости попадали в длинный узкий коридор, где их обычно встречал услужливый распорядитель – часть персонала первого этажа, самой доступной части башни, здесь даже можно было при желании пообедать среди недели, но Холден хотел показать своему спутнику нечто большее, чем зал, наполненный музыкой и гулом голосов, который легко можно было разглядеть через раскрытые настежь створки дверей.

Лишь переступив порог, вор изменился, как и его отношение к Матису: он больше не пытался держать руки при себе, чтобы не причинить своим прикосновением неудобство, напротив, он уверенно опустил ладонь на поясницу парня, направляя его мимо расцветшего улыбкой распорядителя, которому от Холдена даже взгляда не досталось, сейчас его занимало другое: гордость от того, что рядом с ним такое исключительное создание, трепет от возможности к нему прикоснуться, ожидание того, что будет дальше, и нотки желания, пусть и неуместные, но врать себе вор не собирался.

Коридор вывел парней к подножью винтовой лестницы, а точнее, стоящему у неё мужчине. Он не был похож на услужливого лакея, скорее, на охранника, но это не мешало ему быть безукоризненно вежливым:

– Господа, мы рады вашему визиту, назовитесь, чтобы я мог проводить вас.

– Холден, – спокойно представился вор, даже не думая о том, чтобы озвучить имя своего спутника, ни к чему.

– Для вас уже все готово, пойдёмте, – мужчина, не дожидаясь ответа, начал подниматься по лестнице.

Холден пошёл следом за ним, осторожно обхватив ладонью запястье Матиса, словно боялся, что тот передумает и останется внизу или потеряется по дороге.

Нужная площадка была разбита на четыре сектора, изолированных друг от друга: полная приватность и охранник, который никогда не допустит, чтобы его гости встретили друг друга.

– Планируете остаться до утра? – уточнил провожатый, распахивая одну из дверей.

– Нет, – покачал головой Холден, – хотя, возможно, задержимся до полуночи.

– Колокольчик рядом с дверью, если что-то потребуется или вы решите покинуть наше заведение, звоните.

– Обязательно. Не волнуйтесь, я знаком с правилами башни и слишком ценю этот вид, чтобы позволить себе их нарушить.

– Хорошего отдыха, господа, – провожатый вроде никак не отреагировал на слова вора, разве только его плечи едва заметно расслабились, видно, понятливость гостей его порадовала.

Больше находиться на площадке не имело смысла, и парни вошли в приготовленную для них комнату. Она была достаточно тесной, места едва хватало для стола и небольшого углового диванчика рядом с ним, но зато часть стены занимало окно, узкое и высокое, в таком хорошо стоять, натягивая тяжёлый лук, но сейчас часть его была закрыта цветным витражом, а другая – прозрачной пластиной хрусталя, именно из-за него Холден и выбрал именно это место.

Скинув куртку на прикреплённые к стене оленьи рога, вор прошёл мимо уже накрытого к их приходу стола – ещё одна особенность заведения, радуясь тому, что несколько свечей не давало настолько яркого света, чтобы картина за окном была не видна, и обернулся к словно не решавшемуся сделать шаг вперёд Матису.

– Иди сюда, ты должен оценить этот вид.

Парень отмер, медленно снял куртку, повесил её и подошёл к Холдену.

– Невероятно… – уже стемнело, тучи, из которых сыпал снег, разогнал ветер, взошла луна и зажглись первые звёзды, освещая горы и местность около городской стены. – Спасибо, – Матис перевёл взгляд на Холдена, – я не ожидал ничего подобного, – и осторожно, как делал это последнюю неделю, обнял вора, желая поцелуем выразить своё восхищение и благодарность.

– Не за что, – Холден с трудом удержался от того, чтобы прижать парня крепче и не отпускать ближайшую вечность.

Отстранившись, Матис мягко улыбнулся и добавил:

– Осталось всё-таки поужинать. Извини, но я жутко голодный.

– Тебе явно не за что извиняться, здесь прекрасный повар, а мы и так позволили его творениям остыть.

Парни уселись на диванчик и действительно отдали должное кулинарному мастерству человека, приготовившего столько всего непривычно выглядевшего, но оказавшегося изумительным на вкус. А ещё на столе обнаружилась бутылка вина, но Матис растянул свои полбокала на всю трапезу, не собираясь сильно хмелеть.

С их места можно было не отводить взгляд от вида за окном, но Холдену больше нравилось следить за Матисом, за тем, как что-то меняется в глубине его глаз, или это были лишь блики свечей и разыгравшееся воображение? В любом случае этим вечером только один провидец заслуживал внимания и восхищения, от него не хотелось отводить взгляд, собственно, Холден потакал себе в этой малости, пусть из-за своих раздумий он толком и не понял, что ел. Лишь терпкий вкус вина, прокатывающийся по языку, позволял выпасть из этого состояния почти благоговейного созерцания.

Но вот ужин закончился, и вор, пересев поближе к Матису, обнял его, прижав к себе, а парень расслабленно откинул голову на чужое плечо и прикрыл глаза.

– Чудесный вечер. Какой-то нереальный даже…

– Именно такой, каким он должен быть, чтобы запомниться, – Холден мягко обвёл контур такого спокойного сейчас лица кончиками пальцев, не скрывая зачарованного взгляда, всё равно Матис не увидит.

Тот, почувствовав прикосновение, улыбнулся:

– Ты прав. И нам же не нужно возвращаться домой прямо сейчас?

– Мы можем остаться здесь до утра, если хочешь, – Холден представил, как это будет – сидеть рядом до тех пор, пока темнота не отступит, осторожно прикасаться, боясь, что переступит границу дозволенного, хочет ли он этого? – Но после полуночи в это время года в башне слишком холодно, и придётся сообщить привратнику, что мы передумали и нам нужна жаровня. Это весьма просто сделать, если ты решишь, что хочешь увидеть, как солнце роняет свои лучи на горы, хотя рассвет здесь не так уж и красив, для того, чтобы в полной мере увидеть его, нужна другая площадка и другая комната.

– Нет, я не об этом, – Матис открыл глаза, всё-таки уловив неприкрытое восхищение во взгляде Холдена, – а о том, что можно ещё немного посидеть вот так, – парень немного повернул голову, и вор, правильно поняв посыл, поцеловал его.

– Вроде того, что важен не только вкус, но и послевкусие? – уточнил Холден, с трудом заставив себя оторваться от мягких губ.

– Вечер ещё не закончился, – легко пожал плечами Матис, – так что… – и снова поцеловал его – по-прежнему осторожно, но давая понять, что не будет против чуть более активных ответных действий. Холден улыбнулся в поцелуй, с удовольствием выполняя эту безмолвную просьбу.

Сидеть вот так, обняв друг друга, чувствуя под руками тепло доверчиво прижавшегося тела и прохладу шёлка, осознавать, что тебя обнимают в ответ, любоваться чуть затуманенным, а не расфокусированным взглядом разноцветных глаз в коротких промежутках между поцелуями, чтобы перевести дыхание, понимать, что парень рядом испытывает удовольствие от происходящего не меньше твоего, было прекрасно…

В какой-то момент Матис, будто вынырнув из своего блаженного состояния, чуть отстранился и уточнил:

– Тут, конечно, довольно удобно, но продолжить этот вечер всё же лучше дома.

Холден прикрыл глаза. Продолжить? Каков шанс, что под продолжением они понимают одно и то же? Но сейчас не время думать об этом. На губах всё ещё чувствовалось чужое тёплое дыхание, когда вор позвонил в колокольчик у двери.

– Дома, значит дома.

Матис, ожидая появления охранника, надел куртку – без объятий Холдена стало немного зябко – и снова подошёл к окну, прощаясь с прекрасным видом: тонкий слой снега чуть искрился под луной и светом из окон снизу. Вряд ли он ещё раз окажется здесь, но это и к лучшему, подобные вечера и должны быть неповторимыми.

Холден с трудом сдержал недовольный вздох: ему показалось, что Матис прощался со всем, что окружало его здесь, это задело и в то же время заставило волноваться.

По ступеням шли не торопясь: никто не хотел, чтобы приятный вечер закончился травмой, вор присматривал за спутником, словно опасаясь, что у того закружится голова, и придётся его подхватывать.

– Спасибо за гостеприимство, – негромко сказал Холден привратнику.

– Мы всегда рады гостям, – откликнулся тот.

Вор подхватил Матиса под локоть, касаясь почти невесомо – не жест поддержки или принадлежности, лишь потакание своему желанию быть чуть ближе, – и повёл его прочь, в темноту улиц, туда, где ждёт тепло очага.

До дома дошли в уютной тишине, и уже там, за закрытой дверью, Матис, не спеша снимая верхнюю одежду, спокойно спросил:

– У нас с тобой кровати одинаковые по ширине? Не хотелось бы свалиться, пол жёсткий.

– Это ты так говоришь о готовности сделать следующий шаг или слишком замёрз, а согреться, прижавшись к другому, быстрее? – уточнил Холден: он действительно считал, что необходимо прояснить этот момент.

– Греться можно и сидя у печки, – хмыкнул парень, – а я хочу просто быть рядом – почему-то мне кажется, что на этот раз всё будет по-другому.

– Если ты уверен… – Холдену стоило было быть благодарным за такое доверие, за то, что ему дали шанс показать что-то настолько личное, но вместо этого он сомневался, но не в себе, а в том, что это действительно нужно Матису. – Думаю, у кровати у нас совершенно одинаковые, так что выбирай любую комнату.

– В моей ты уже был, так что ничего нового не увидишь, – парень привычно мягко улыбнулся и, взяв вора за руку, потянул за собой. – И да, я уверен, поцелуев уже как-то мало, как бы странно это ни звучало.

– Я никогда не замыкаю дверь, мог бы заглянуть, если было интересно… – улыбнулся Холден и, остановив Матиса, поцеловал его – своеобразная благодарность за доверие, потом будут иные прикосновения, более жадные, а этот был почти невинен.

– В приюте умеют ценить чужие границы, – усмехнулся парень, – так что только вместе с тобой, – и открыл дверь к себе.

– А меня вот не научили.

– Не страшно.

Матис после секундного раздумья решил не раздеваться сразу – в комнате было немного прохладно, а пока можно было просто обнять Холдена и ещё раз поцеловать его, чувствуя, как возвращается то чувство некоторого предвкушения и – немного – желания, появившееся в башне. Всё, что оставалось вору – идти у него на поводу, чутко реагируя на любые изменения, на невысказанные просьбы, и при этом держа себя в руках, точнее, практически забывая о себе, сейчас это было неважно. А Матис… изучал свою и чужую реакцию на прикосновения, поцелуи и ласки, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, пока не теряя головы, учась и запоминая, но всё чаще сосредотачиваясь на самом процессе, а не на том, как именно всё происходит.

Возможно, немного не хватало света звёзд, чтобы добавить происходящему нереальности, но парням хватало и слабого лунного луча на полу, ведь иногда чёткое зрение не так важно, как тёплые руки и чуткие пальцы, мягкие губы и крепкие объятия… Одежда неаккуратной кучей лежала на стуле рядом, почти ночная прохлада воздуха уже не ощущалась, вытесненная жаром тел, с кровати слетело тонкое покрывало, а на ней, переплетя руки и ноги, двое любили друг друга – пусть пока не осознавая до конца, что эта избитая фраза верна во всех смыслах. Через какое-то время Холден, поняв, что Матис наконец-то «отключился» от своего сравнения с тем, что было когда-то, удвоил усилия, доказывая, что его довольно богатый опыт имеет и положительную сторону, и ощущая однозначную реакцию в ответ. Тихого стона на пике вор всё же дождался и отпустил себя, впившись в зацелованные губы, уловив краем сознания, что ответили ему с не меньшим энтузиазмом.

– Позволишь остаться рядом с тобой? – тихо, словно боясь нарушить то почти нереальное равновесие, что установилось между ними, спросил Холден, толком не понимая, о чём просит – об этой ночи или о всей жизни в целом.

– Конечно, – в голосе была слышна явная улыбка.

Матис устроился чуть поудобнее, чувствуя надёжные руки, не позволяющие упасть с узкого ложа, и обнимая в ответ, и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон, а Холден дотянулся до одеяла, понимая, что даже так тесно переплётшись, они все равно замёрзнут к утру, и осторожно, стараясь не разбудить, накрыл им Матиса – больше его, чем себя, потому что этот уснувший от обилия непривычных ощущений и эмоций парень был слишком важен. И Холден уже даже не спрашивал себя, почему.

Утро выдалось прохладным и пасмурным – снова пошёл снег. Матис, привычно проснувшийся очень рано, поморгал, осознавая, что не один, но вставать не спешил – рядом с Холденом было уютно и безопасно: вор давно перестал быть случайным знакомым, с которым свели пути судьбы, он был нужен – как собеседник, как человек, на которого можно положиться в трудную минуту, как тот, по ком скучаешь, когда его долго нет рядом. И эта новая ступень, объятия, поцелуи, потрясающие ощущения при близости… Может, это и есть та самая любовь, о которой все говорят с таким придыханием? Матис мысленно пожал плечами – какая разница, как это называется, если им хорошо рядом? – и снова задремал: выходной же.

Холден проснулся от того, что замёрз – к утру комната порядком выстыла, и объятия уже не спасали. Неохотно отстранившись, двигаясь так осторожно, как только мог, вор встал и укутал Матиса, чтобы холодный воздух не разбудил его. Осталось растопить печь, поставить на неё наполненный ледяной водой чайник и выйти прочь, чтобы раздобыть поздний завтрак, потому что готовить лень, а загружать этим провидца не хотелось.

Матис сквозь некрепкий сон почувствовал, что остался один, подумал, что Холден скоро вернётся, поэтому не стал подниматься, но в доме довольно долго стояла тишина, и парень всё же решил не разлёживаться. Чужой куртки на привычном месте не обнаружилось, зато уже можно было сделать горячий отвар, чем Матис и занялся.

– Надеялся застать тебя ещё спящим, – Холден, как всегда, умудрился зайти тихо, он поставил свою ношу на стол и после едва заметной заминки поцеловал парня в уголок губ. – Доброе утро.

– Доброе утро, – Матис улыбнулся в ответ и на секунду прижался чуть ближе, приобняв вора. – О, спасибо, ты как раз вовремя.

– Я считал, что я всегда вовремя, – с улыбкой в глазах сказал тот, совершенно не торопясь за стол: казалось, он упустил что-то важное вчера, касаясь каждой чёрточки лица Матиса, и срочно хотелось проверить, что, изучить внимательней, не отводя взгляд, а делать это гораздо удобней, обнимая супруга, крепко прижимая его к себе.

В итоге и отвар, и принесённая сдоба безнадёжно остыли, но едва ли парни сожалели об испорченном завтраке, потому что сначала они просто стояли, целуясь и что-то высматривая в глазах напротив, а потом не сговариваясь снова ушли в комнату – продолжать узнавать друг друга при свете дня, любуясь и запоминая. После полудня выходной пошёл своим чередом – с разговорами, с сидением рядом у огня и обычной бытовой рутиной, сдабриваемой улыбками и поцелуями, а вечером парни перетащили к Матису кровать Холдена и обустроили относительно удобное ложе на двоих.

– Проповедник, – Холден как раз забрал у одного из торговцев так заинтересовавшую Матиса во время обеденной прогулки тесьму, когда перед ним выросла знакомая фигура. Храмовник добродушно улыбался и вообще вёл себя так, словно увидел любимого племянника. – В чём я провинился перед храмом на этот раз?

– О чём ты, юноша?

– Отче, прошу вас, давайте без предисловий.

– Нужно кое-что вернуть, – осторожно начал проповедник.

– Если вернуть – это значит украсть у того, кто этим сейчас владеет, то воровство – грех, а вы сами настойчиво рекомендовали мне избегать грехов. Если вернуть значит лишь принести из другого города, пусть и скрытно, я понимаю – деликатность дел веры, и, несмотря на то, что не люблю покидать дом зимой, для вас сделаю исключение.

– А если я скажу, что от этого зависят жизни?

– Я отвечу, что не хочу совершать плохие поступки во благо. Отче, как бы ни назвали убийство, оно им и остаётся, как бы ни назвали кражу, какой бы мотив под неё ни выдумали, сама суть поступка не изменится. Так уж вышло, что я больше не хочу идти на сделки со своей совестью, пусть и не ради своей души.

– Неплохо. Позволишь использовать часть твоих слов для проповеди? – рассмеялся храмовник. Холден пожал плечами: слова были лишь словами, и если они смогут кому-то помочь, сказанные к месту, то почему бы и нет?

– Вы отпустите меня? Храм отпустит?

– Нет, – проповедник покачал головой, – храм даст тебе работу, которая позволит тебе жить спокойно и не тревожить свою новую мораль.

– Расскажите мне подробней.

Домой Матис теперь возвращался с гораздо большей охотой, ведь там его ждал Холден – с искренней улыбкой и теплом обнимающих рук, а сегодня парень спешил больше обычного: у вора последние несколько дней впереди маячила очередная интересная, но не опасная развилка, и Матис хотел бы узнать, по какому пути пойдёт его супруг.

– Опять засиделся, – Холден уже привычно встретил Матиса коротким поцелуем, разрывая его за мгновенье до того, как это становилось невозможно сложной задачей. – Ужин готов, а я рад тебя видеть.

– Просто столько всего интересного, – обескураживающе улыбнулся тот, – но я стараюсь не увлекаться.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не против, верно?

– А ещё я знаю, что ты для меня не менее важен, – взгляд разноцветных глаз на короткое мгновение расфокусировался, и парень уточнил: – А у тебя какие новости? И от ужина я тоже не откажусь.

– А меня опять посетил служитель храма. Садись за стол, всё уже готово.

– Да, конечно, – парень не заставил просить себя дважды.

Уже после, когда они допивали отвар, Матис устроился поудобнее и попросил:

– Рассказывай. Судя по всему, ничего сильно страшного?

– Жизнь покажет, – пожал плечами Холден, – а пока меня просят поработать над замками и запорами. Лёгкая задача, а главное, не нарушает законы и не гонит меня прочь из города, но ведь ты видел что-то подобное в моём будущем, так?

– Видел, но это же не смертельная опасность и не неприятности для меня, так что не стал ничего говорить.

– Верно сделал, – улыбнулся вор, – мне не нужны особые привилегии.

– Я помню, – тихо хмыкнул парень, не став говорить, что через пару лет Холден, зарекомендовав себя надёжным и ответственным человеком, станет практически незаменим для храмовников, и с его мнением будут считаться многие в этом городе. Неплохая карьера, как по нему. А главное – сам Матис, к тому времени уже получив мастерство, по-прежнему будет рядом, ведь их пути переплелись так сильно, что разойтись им практически нереально.

– Может, ты наконец поставишь кружку, чтобы я мог тебя поцеловать?

Парень улыбнулся в ответ, действительно опустил остатки отвара на стол и повернулся к Холдену. Он уже не замирал каждый раз перед касанием губ, но всё равно в его действиях всегда ощущалась тихая нежность даже в моменты исступлённого желания оказаться как можно ближе, вплавиться друг в друга, заставить забыть обо всём, что было и что будет, и вор ценил это чувство, легко находя его оттенок во всём.

– Позволишь мне любить тебя? – не до конца понимая, зачем это говорит, выдохнул Холден: он обещал не торопиться и старался выполнить обещание.

– Давно позволил, – чуть пожал плечами Матис, – и если я правильно понимаю это чувство, то я тебя уже люблю.

– Его не нужно понимать, – тепло рассмеялся Холден, – им нужно просто жить, и если это действительно любовь, то иначе у тебя всё равно не выйдет. Значит, это и есть наше «долго и счастливо»?

Матис, сияя тем самым внутренним светом разноцветных глаз, только кивнул с мягкой улыбкой – к чему слова, лучше прижаться ещё чуть ближе и снова поцеловать, даря и принимая самое прекрасное чувство на земле, которому покорны все без исключения.

**Author's Note:**

> Наверное, все видели тесты в виде блок-схемы, когда в зависимости от ответа предлагаются разные следующие вопросы? Так вот, Матис видит чужое будущее примерно так же, каждый блок – это какое-то принятое человеком решение, оно ведёт к различным последствиям, и так далее. Своё же возможное будущее провидца туманно и ясно различается только на малом временном промежутке – примерно две недели, но можно увидеть что-то и гораздо дальше при условии, что путь связан с другим человеком.


End file.
